Deceitful Seduction
by apologetically-on-hiatus
Summary: Puck is bent on making Kurt fall for him, the other gleeks are trying to keep Kurt away from Puck for his own good, and Kurt is confused when it comes to how he feels about everything. Puck/Kurt with mild Finn/Kurt
1. Never Has Been, Never Will Be

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee, obviously.

**Note: **This chapter will be in Puck's point of view (POV), but the next one will be in Kurt's POV. This is the first chapter and I'm currently working on the second one, but I might be stopped by the horrible disease known as writer's block. Please forgive me if I cannot update as soon as you hoped I would.

* * *

First off, let me just say that I'm in no way gay. You can tell because while almost all the girls in school have a crush on Finn, I don't really consider him hot, or even remotely cute. Anyway, I'm not queer; I just really need to get Kurt to fall head-over-heels for me so I can prove him wrong, and that's exactly what I was doing as I pressed my lips against his inside the boys' locker room one Friday night before a big football game. He was trying to pull away, but I wouldn't let him until he kissed me back.

Now I know some of you are very confused about all of this, so I'll explain the whole story to you. It all started during another one of those glee club practices during lunch. Finn had just left with Mike and Matt to catch up with the rest of the club so they could go grab some lunch, leaving me alone with Kurt until everyone else returned. I don't know what possessed me to look at him, but I did.

He'd probably put on so much gel that day that it was somewhat visible on his hair, but the hazel shade was too distracting to even notice the gel. He was texting on his phone, his brown bangs blocking his right eye and making him flip it back with a jerk of his head. He huffed and put his cell phone into his back pocket as he stood up. Walking over to the large mirror behind the piano, he pulled out a comb from his sweater pocket and combed out his bangs carefully. So carefully that it made me raise an eyebrow in amusement. I snorted and he glanced at me through the mirror with a quizzical look.

"What, may I ask, is so amusing to you?" He asked.

"The fact that you care too much about your hair," I replied with a taunting smirk. I could tell that he would love to slap it right off of my face. "You look like a girl when you comb it. I'm surprised you don't go skipping around school in a tutu."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to look as disgusting as you," He scoffed.

"Who are you calling disgusting? Last time I checked, you and the other girls in school were drooling all over me because of how good-looking I am." I sneered. His face turned a shade of pink I didn't even know existed, and he turned around to face me with a twirl of his heels.

"You're delusional if you think I find you attractive," He spat, his eyes narrowed out of frustration.

"Says the guy who has a crush on Finn," I snickered.

"I do not!" He cried defensively, cheeks flushing a tomato red.

"Keep telling yourself that," I muttered and then flashed him a cocky grin. "Just admit it: you think I'm hot."

"I'd rather die," He rolled his eyes dramatically. "I will never _ever_ admit to that, because it's not true. Never has been, never will be."

I was about to reply to that, but Mercedes walked in with Tina and Artie. I shut my mouth and glared at Kurt, who briskly walked over to Mercedes and took his lunch from her.

"Thank you for getting me lunch. At least some people in this prison we call high school have some class," Kurt glanced at me temporarily and went off to eat with his friends, if you can call them that.

Since that experience, I've made it my personal goal to get him to fall for me, which I'll be able to use to prove him wrong and steal the last bit of innocence he has left, which should be a piece of cake once I get him wrapped around my finger. And if any of you call me gay for this, you'd best be prepared for a beat down. Because Noah Puckerman is not gay. Never has been, never will be...oh God, now I sound like Kurt!


	2. Savior

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee, obviously.

**Note: **This chapter will be in Kurt's POV, but it'll be Puck's POV next chapter. The chapters will be short, but there will be plenty of chapters in this story, so don't worry about it too much. Plus I might make next chapter longer.

And in case you haven't caught on, each chapter switches POVs and they kind of take off from the last chapter. For example, what Puck experienced last chapter is what Kurt will explain through his POV in this chapter and he will add his input of what happened after that. The same things go for the rest of the story until I get to the last chapter, which will be a combination of their POVs. You'll understand it when we get there, don't worry.

* * *

I hate Noah Puckerman with a passion. He's the bane of my existence, one of the reasons why I hate the jocks, and the main culprit of the nailing-my-furniture-to-my-roof fiasco. You can imagine my fury when he decided to pester me while he had me alone and trapped, away from anyone that could help stand up to him. The snort was what got to me.

"What, may I ask, is so amusing to you?" I asked.

"The fact that you care too much about your hair," He replied with a taunting smirk. Oh, how I would love to smack it right off of his face. "You look like a girl when you comb it. I'm surprised you don't go skipping around school in a tutu."

"Well excuse me for not wanting to look as disgusting as you," I scoffed.

"Who are you calling disgusting? Last time I checked, you and the other girls in school were drooling all over me because of how good-looking I am." He sneered.

That right there sent me over the edge. Who would possibly find him attractive?! Certainly not me, of course. I spun around on my heels and faced him, my face slightly heated.

"You're delusional if you think I find you attractive," I spat, my eyes narrowed with frustration.

"Says the guy who has a crush on Finn," He snickered. He did_ not_ just go there.

"I do not!" I cried defensively, my cheeks heating up even more as he stared at me with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that," He muttered and then flashed me a cocky grin. "Just admit it: you think I'm hot."

"I'd rather die," I remarked with a roll of my eyes. "I will never _ever_ admit to that, because it's not true. Never has been, never will be."

He was about to reply to what I had said, but Mercedes walked in with Tina and Artie. He immediately shut his mouth and I turned to take my lunch from Mercedes, who shifted her eyes suspiciously from Puck to me numerous times until I spoke up.

"Thank you for getting my lunch for me. At least some people in this prison we call high school have some class," I glanced at Puck for a split second and then walked off to eat with Mercedes, Tina, and Artie a good distance away from Puck. I couldn't stand to look at him anymore, so the entire time I kept myself busying with conversing among my three friends, if you can call them that.

As soon as the rest of our little gang joined us, I easily found myself caught up with talking to the girls about my latest Dolce and Gabbana see-through raincoat that stopped just above my ankles. For some of them, I knew this was as close to something this expensive as they would ever get, especially Quinn. I mean, since Finn knocked her up, her life has been set in stone. She'll stay in Lima for the rest of her life trying to raise her child unless she gives it up, but I highly doubt she'd do that.

Moving on, the rest of the day seemed normal, but as Mercedes and I headed toward my car afterschool so we could go to my house to watch the _Wizard of Oz, _I was roughly pulled back by the shoulders and fell onto the soaking wet gravel as the rain pelted down on my newly exposed head.

Mercedes shouted insults at my attackers, who shouted equally insulting things back at her. I growled and jumped up, only to have a jock grab my arm and shove me against another jock. This continued for a good minute or so until a hand reached in and pulled me out. My hood was pulled back over my head and I glanced to the side, where the jocks were standing as my savior yelled at them.

"Back off, or else you'll get your asses singled out next time Coach Tenaka decides to do one of his check-ups. I'll make sure to tell him all about those vitamins you got from the nurse that get you high before a game!" He shouted, causing their faces to turn a chalky white.

"Why are you sticking up for him?!" One of them shouted back. "Just last week we were all shoving him in a dumpster!"

"Things changed," My savior whispered harshly. "I'll explain it all later at practice, okay?"

So the guy who saved me was a jock? How could that even be possible? I then saw the haircut he was sporting, and I realized who had come to my aid. Subconsciously, I collapsed from the shock of who had saved me and my head collided with the gravel with just enough force to knock me out. But before I slipped into unconsciousness, I could hear Mercedes loud and clear over the roar of laughter from the jocks and the pitter-patter of the rain all around me.

"Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed, probably once she saw me on the ground. I guess she turned to my savior for help. "Puck, do something!"

I felt a sturdy pair of arms wrap around me, and then my entire world turned horribly dark.


	3. Change in Plans

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee, obviously.

**Note: **This chapter will be in Puck's POV, but it'll be Kurt's POV next chapter. But you guys already knew that, right? Oh, and I also got a wonderful email with ideas that I'll use in the story. They're as sweet as candy, as my sister would say. Thanks for the ideas Renee; I'll probably use the ideas in the upcoming chapters, so be on the lookout for them! :D

* * *

Afterschool on the same day that I had put my revenge plan into action, I had caught Mercedes shouting insults at a couple of the jocks during my trip to football practice. They were shoving around someone, but I couldn't really tell who it was because they were pushing the person pretty fast, almost like they do with a football. They shouted stuff back at her, and I decided to go join in on the fun. God must really be liking me right now, because I saw that it was Kurt once I got closer.

I think I'm a great actor, especially when I'm in a this-is-too-good-of-an-opportunity-to-pass-up mode. In this case, I was going to _act_ like I was coming to Kurt's rescue, but in reality, I was only trying to put myself in a position where I'd be able to get on his good side. Genius, I know. So I yanked on Kurt's arm and pulled him away from the other jocks, quickly putting his hood over his head and turning to my friends with a look of anger. Even though Kurt might've been a mess after all the shoving, Mercedes was still watching. Time for my big debut.

"Back off, or else you'll get your asses singled out next time Coach Tenaka decides to do one of his check-ups!" I shouted at them, obviously working up a scene that I was pretty sure would start to get the cogs in my plan working. "I'll make sure to tell him all about those vitamins you got from the nurse that get you high before a game!"

"Why are you sticking up for him?!" Mike shouted back at me. He was pretty pissed of, and when he is, he's quick to speak up for himself. "Just last week we were all shoving him in a dumpster!"

I had to keep the gig up, or else saving Kurt would've gone to waste. I couldn't tell them straight out what was going on while Kurt was right next to me, or even tell them my plan at all, but I had to come up with something quick.

"Things changed," I whispered quickly. "I'll explain it all later at practice, okay?"

I don't know what happened to Kurt while all this was going on, but I guess he fainted and his head hit the gravel, which I could tell was not good. He probably knocked out on contact, and Mercedes wasn't happy about it.

"Kurt!" She exclaimed as she saw him fall. She glanced at me fearfully as the rest of my teammates began to laugh. "Puck, do something!"

"You've got to be kidding me," I grumbled, but scooped him up anyways.

I told myself that this would be worth it eventually as Mercedes rummaged through his bag to find the keys to his car. Once she found them and managed to unlock the car, I used my foot to kick the door handle and pop open the closest door. Once I set Kurt in the back I turned to the other jocks, but they were already heading back to the school to get ready for practice.

I turned back to the car, where Mercedes was already in the drivers' seat trying to figure out how to work the car. I figured that I might as well try to get Kurt to return to the world of the living so I started to shake him, but not too hard, because I didn't need for him to wake up and slap me or something like that. It would bump me back down to square one of my revenge plan.

His eyes suddenly flew open and he gasped, trying to shoot up in his seat. Unfortunately, I was hunched over him and he smacked his head against my chest. His face turned red, and I mean _blood_ red, and I couldn't help but smirk down at him. And it wasn't because I thought he was cute or anything; it was because he looked funny.

"Looks like Sleeping Dorky woke up from his slumber," I chuckled. He scowled and shoved his hands against my chest roughly. Even though he's scrawny, he's actually kind of strong. Never knew that? Well, neither did I until he used his strength to shove me against the drivers' seat.

"That's so original," He grumbled.

"At least I'm not the one who fainted in front of everyone," I snorted.

"I was just…shocked that you'd come to my rescue." He sighed. He glanced away from me and I slid down into the seat beside him.

"Are you going to come to practice, or are you and Mariah Carey going someplace else?" I asked, crossing my arms. He looked at me for a moment, then turned his head in the opposite direction.

"I'm not going to go today, but I'll be there tomorrow." He replied after a moment of silence.

Now it was time for the grand finale. Oh, this was going to be good. I leaned my head down a bit, so my lips were only inches from his face. I whispered softly into his ear, "I'll see you tomorrow then…lightweight."

I made sure to let my hand touch his, but barely, so that I could leave him wanting more. It was as if I was trying to seduce a girl, but it was Kurt instead of one of the Cheerios. He turned to me with wide eyes, which I only had a few seconds to lock on to as I jumped out of his car. I shut the door and tapped on the window to signal that Mercedes could leave with Kurt now. And that was the end of my amazing performance that probably left Kurt speechless, if that's even possible.

I knew for sure that the other jocks would hit me up when I got to practice so they could know why I stood up for Kurt, so I was prepared when Mike and Matt walked up to me while I was talking with Finn in the locker room as soon as practice was over.

"So Puckerman, care to give us that explanation you promised?" Mike questioned.

"I'm just trying to get on his good side," I replied casually. "If I get closer to him, maybe I can hurt him from the inside."

While Mike and Matt seemed to consider this, Finn gave me a weird look. "Who are you talking about?"

"Kurt Hummel," Matt spoke up. "While the rest of us decided to gang up on gaykin, Puck thought it would be better to come to his rescue."

Finn might be a real idiot sometimes, but it didn't take him long to put all the pieces together this time. He glanced at me uneasily, "So…you're trying to get close to Kurt just so you can hurt him?"

I shrugged, "So, what's your point?"

"It just seems wrong. I mean, what has he ever done to us?" Finn asked. See, this is exactly why I find it hard to believe that this guy has the girls falling for him left and right. It's not that Kurt's ever done anything, it's just because he shouldn't be allowed to exist. But Finn was my best friend, so I took his words into consideration.

"Well he has sick fantasies about almost all of us, so I take that as a good reason." I shrugged.

"Last time Kurt said anything, he thought you were unattractive, Puck." Mike spat, grinning slyly.

"As if I care," I scoffed. "One less gay guy I have to worry about stalking me."

"Whatever you say, Puck, whatever you say." Matt sighed and the two walked off to change. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Finn, who was already dressed.

"I'll catch you later, man." He said, but hesitated slightly. "Can you…can you just try not to get too close to Kurt? It's not cool that you plan on hurting him."

I frowned, "I can't make any promises."

"Well, it isn't always the best thing to do. Using someone, I mean. It'll end up coming to bite you in the ass," He replied curtly and rushed off towards the exit. I rolled my eyes once more and pulled my pants up just as I heard a familiar groan coming from Coach Tenaka's office.

"Are you sure you won't be able to make it to practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah; I hit my head pretty badly and I think I'll have to rest for a bit until I can heal it, but I'm sure I'll be ready for the game next week."

"Alright then, Hummel, as long as you're okay with it."

"I am, don't worry."

I blinked once, unable to comprehend what was going on with Coach. I shoved my shirt on and slipped toward the end of the locker row. Peeking around the corner, I saw Kurt standing beside Coach Tenaka with a bandage wrapped around his head. His dad must've grilled him when he got home. And since there was no sign of Mercedes anywhere, I guessed that she went home as soon as she got to Kurt's place.

"See you next Friday, then." Coach Tenaka sighed and returned back to his office. Kurt let out a sigh of relief and walked off in the opposite direction of my locker. For a split second, I wondered if I was the cause of this sudden change in his plans, but I quickly brushed it off and continued on with what I was doing. I would just ask Kurt the next time I saw him, and I was sure that it would be soon.


	4. Headaches Filled With Fear

I was unconscious for what seemed to be a long time, and all I could see was Puck's haircut no matter how hard I tried to push the thought away. His eyes pierced right through me, and I felt like I was losing air until someone started to shake me. My eyes flew open and I gasped for breath, trying to shoot up in my seat to find out where I was. Unfortunately, something was hunched over me and I smacked my head against it. I realized that Puck was the one bent over me, and I had just smacked into his chest. Talk about embarrassing.

"Looks like Sleeping Dorky woke up from his slumber," He chuckled. I scowled and shoved my hands against his chest roughly. I pushed him against the driver's seat, but he recovered pretty quickly.

"That's so original," I grumbled.

"At least I'm not the one who fainted in front of everyone," He snorted. Oh, so he was making fun of me now? It didn't matter, though; I was too tired to come up with a remotely decent comeback. The visions still haunted me every time I looked at him.

"I was just…shocked that you'd come to my rescue." I sighed. I glanced away from him and he slid down into the seat beside me. I was confused at what he was doing.

"Are you going to come to practice, or are you and Mariah Carey going someplace else?" He asked, crossing his arms. I looked at him for a moment, and then turned my head in the opposite direction to look outside the window. It felt uncomfortable sitting so close to him, and I was left speechless for a few moments. I was finally able to get my voice back once I realized he was waiting for an answer.

"I'm not going to go today, but I'll try to be there tomorrow." I replied softly.

He suddenly bent his head down so his lips were only a matter of inches away from mine. His hand brushed mine slightly as he whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow then…lightweight."

I turned to him with wide eyes, but he was already out of my car. He tapped on Mercedes' window and then walked back to the school, leaving me speechless once more. Ugh, I hated him for always doing that to me. I hated him for everything he's ever done to me. Hell, I have a banged-up pair of Prada shoes that I can't rid of the smell of trash.

I kept quiet throughout the ride to my house, trying to come up with a good excuse to give my dad for telling him that I needed to put a bandage on my head. In the end, I decided to tell him that I had slipped over some milk during lunch and fell on the floor, hitting my head pretty hard. Mercedes went along with it, so when we got to my place we explained it to my dad. It turns out that if I had gone to practice today, I might've gotten hurt even more if one of the guys had tackled me.

So what does my dad do once he finishes telling me this? He calls Coach Tenaka and tells him that I won't be able to make it to practice tomorrow. I was able to snatch the phone before he could say anymore and I told Coach Tenaka that I'd go visit his office and explain what was going on. I had to find a way to get Mercedes to her house, so I lent her my Ferrari that I use during the summer. You should have seen her face when I gave her the keys.

"Wow, are you seriously giving me your Ferrari?" She asked with disbelief.

"I can trust you," I said casually. "Plus I only use it during the summer, so it's dying to be driven. I think it's already developed a cobweb or two."

"What does your dad do for a living? You're loaded!" She gasped as I opened the large garage door to reveal a cluster of cars. My Ferrari was sitting nicely in the middle.

"He doesn't work," I explained. "He inherited a fortune from my great grandmother. Turns out her old property had so much oil on it that she could fuel every single car in this town for three weeks. She loved my dad more than she loved her own kids, so she left him a lot of money in her will."

"White boys have all the luck," She muttered as I directed her to the Ferrari.

"I'll just get the car from you on Friday after the big football game. You can drive it around town until then, maybe even show it off a couple of times." I chuckled.

"You're a good friend, Kurt." She thanked as she got into the car. "Good luck talking with Coach Tenaka."

As soon as she had left, I got into my car that I use for school and drove toward the school. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go to practice for the next few days, maybe even until the game on Friday. Even if I wanted to, my dad wouldn't let me since my head would take time to heal a bit. Did I mention that he was so paranoid that he put a white bandage over my head to help with the healing process? He might not seem like the over-protective type, but he is when no one's looking.

I talked to Coach Tenaka, and even though he wasn't happy about it, he let me miss out for my dad's sake. I left the locker room with a neutral mood, only to have Finn sneak up behind me and scare the living daylights out of me

"Jesus Christ, Finn, don't do that to me!" I snapped when I turned around to face him. "I thought you were one of the jocks, or..."

"Or Puck?" Finn finished for me. I nodded, blushing. "I actually need to talk to you about him. I was going to tell you tomorrow, but I saw you and figured now was a better time than ever." I nodded, signaling for him to continue. "Well, I just want to say that you should really be careful with him. I know that I'm supposed to be his best friend and all, but sometimes he chooses to do wrong things that end up hurting people in the process-"

"You can stop babbling," I interjected suddenly. Finn immediately shut up, surprisingly. "Thanks for the warning, but I'm not going to trust Puck with my life anytime soon. He still has to make up for all the times he dumped me in a dumpster and threw slushies all over me, not to mention pay for all the new lawn furniture I had to get after he nailed the old collection to my roof. I'm not stupid; I know how much of a jackass he can be."

"Good; I'd really hate for him to hurt you like he has other people." He sighed with relief.

With that said, Finn let go of my arm and turned to leave. I was really confused, and I grabbed Finn's arm to talk to him a little bit more.

"Why did you want to warn me?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

"You're my teammate, in football and in glee, so I think it's only right that I do that." He replied. "Plus, I might need dance lessons soon if Mr. Shuester can't help me out. You're one of the best dancers I know, and since you'll owe me a favor, I can take you up on it."

"You can be really conniving sometimes, Hudson." I snorted, crossing my arms as Finn flashed me a smile.

"Only when I have to be." Finn chuckled; I laughed along with him. "Well I guess I'll catch you later, Kurt."

"Okay, bye." I said, walking off in the opposite direction.

I felt very confident while walking, but a movement in the shadows scared me. I spun around to see what was causing the shadow.

"Who's there?" I called out as I did a taekwondo stance that Tina had taught me. She was only able to teach me a couple of moves, but I figured that my attacker wouldn't know that.

"You can drop the tough act, Hummel." A familiar voice said gruffly. "I know that the Asian chick only taught you a couple of moves, and I highly doubt you remember all of them."

I felt my heart beat rapidly when I saw Puck slide out from the shadows. I wanted to scream,

"So what were you and Finn talking about?" He questioned, eyes narrowed.

I didn't know what was going through my head, but I took off running in the direction that Finn walked off in. I heard Puck speeding after me, calling my name and telling me to stop. I just kept on running. What else was I supposed to do, especially when I have a more than likely angry jock chasing after me?


	5. Dreams of the Jewish Type

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Glee, obviously.

**Note: **This chapter was in Puck's POV, but it'll be in Kurt's POV next time. And did you guys see this week's episode? Wow, I actually support Puck/Rachel now, but my hopes for Puck/Kurt are still strong. Since they're bringing in Adam Lambert for an episode (I think they are; I'm not sure) I think that Adam could play the role of a guy who has a crush on Kurt and then Puck would get all jealous and defensive over Kurt. Plus from what Mark Sailing has said in a few of his interviews, he's not shy about talking about Kurt/Puck. Like when he and Lea were interviewed on their Hot Topic tour, Lea mentioned that he was going to be singing to someone in the room (it turned out to be her character Rachel) but he came up and said that it was Kurt. I know it was a joke, but wouldn't be awesome if Puck came out of the closet on the show and confessed his love to Kurt or something? But we all know he'll end up with Quinn or Rachel, so we can only dream :(

Don't let me ruin the mood though; just read the chapter and let it brighten your spirits. I got part of the last bit from this week's episode as you can clearly tell once you get down to it. XD

**PS: **I have all 23 singles from Glee, but I got 'a few' of them from the internet. Does anyone else have them as well?

* * *

I was casually walking out of the locker room when I heard a gasp coming from down the hall. Sure, I should have headed on home to make sure my mom wasn't making my sister watch freakish Jewish movies all night, but the gasp was too familiar to ignore. It belonged to Hummel. Kurt Hummel. When I walked into another hallway, I could see Kurt standing beside Finn, who had Kurt's wrist in his grip.

"Jesus Christ, Finn, don't do that to me!" Kurt snapped. "I thought you were one of the jocks, or..."

"Or Puck?" Finn finished for him. I ducked in the shadows so I could listen. I was intent on hearing what they were going to say since the conversation was obviously going to be about me. "I actually need to talk to you about him. I was going to tell you tomorrow, but I saw you and figured now was a better time than ever." Kurt nodded again, signaling for him to continue. "Well, I just want to say that you should really be careful with him. I know that I'm supposed to be his best friend and all, but sometimes he chooses to do wrong things that end up hurting people in the process-"

"You can stop babbling," Kurt interjected suddenly. Finn immediately shut up, surprisingly. "Thanks for the warning, but I'm not going to trust Puck with my life anytime soon. He still has to make up for all the times he dumped me in a dumpster and threw slushies all over me, not to mention pay for all the new lawn furniture I had to get after he nailed the old collection to my roof. I'm not stupid; I know how much of a jackass he can be."

Now that was pretty damn uncalled for, since I saved his ass not too long ago. I was angry at him for saying this, but at the same time I was contemplating my anger (yeah, I know what contemplating is, I'm not a total idiot) I noticed how close they were. If Finn really wanted to, he could just kiss Kurt right then and there. Ooh, that made my blood boil. It's because I didn't want him to ruin my plan; not because I was jealous. I mean, why would I be jealous? Okay, don't answer that.

"Good; I'd really hate for him to hurt you like he has other people." Finn sighed with relief.

With that said, Finn let go of his arm and turned around to leave. Kurt seemed confused, and he grabbed Finn's arm, stopping him as he did so.

"Why did you want to warn me?" Kurt asked him softly.

"You're my teammate, in football and in glee, so I think it's only right that I do that." Finn replied. "Plus, I might need dance lessons soon if Mr. Shuester can't help me out. You're one of the best dancers I know, and since you'll owe me a favor, I can take you up on it."

There was no way in hell that I'd let Kurt give Finn dance lessons without someone else there to watch. First of all, Kurt has no control of his hormones. I should know by the way he blushes whenever I walk by him after football practice without my shirt on. Second of all, Finn would probably take advantage of that. I'll lock Kurt in his own house if I have to. And no, this isn't because I'm jealous. I. Am. Not. Jealous!

"You can be really conniving sometimes, Hudson." Kurt snorted, crossing his arms. I growled at the smile Finn gave him.

"Only when I have to be." Finn chuckled. Kurt laughed along with him. Ugh, I wanted to puke. "Well I guess I'll catch you later, Kurt."

"Okay, bye." Kurt said, walking off in my direction. I waited for him to get closer and when he did, I shifted slightly in the shadows to freak him out. He did, of course.

"Who's there?" Kurt called out as he did a taekwondo stance that Tina had taught him. She was only able to teach him a couple of moves, so I wasn't very intimidated by him.

"You can drop the tough act, Hummel." I said gruffly. "I know that the Asian chick only taught you a couple of moves, and I highly doubt you remember all of them."

He looked like he'd seen a ghost when I popped out. I could tell he wanted to scream after seeing the mixture of anger and confusion on my face, but he couldn't let it out and could only take a small step back.

"So what were you and Finn talking about?" I questioned, eyes narrowed.

Next thing I know, he takes off running in the other direction. What a chicken, right? Well I took off right after him, shouting for him and calling his name as he sped off. I was able to catch up and grab him, one arm around his waist and the other covering his mouth so he wouldn't attract anyone's attention. He was trying to pry my hands off of him, but he wasn't as strong as I was and I was able to drag him into an empty room. I let him go and he took a few steps back. Well it was more like a good three yards back.

I stepped towards him, which allowed him to dive for the door. I dove right after him and caught him by the torso before he could escape. He squirmed as I sat on my knees, which kept him trapped in between my legs. His face was cherry red and he tried to push me off, but I pinned his wrists to the ground. It was kind of awkward, but felt right at the same time. What can I say? I like to be the dominant one. Wait- that came out wrong! What I meant to say was that I liked to have control of situations ………whatever, just shut up. It's not like you can come up with a better excuse than mine.

"Get off of me!" He cried.

"Not until you answer my question!" I snapped.

"Well then get off of me!" He snapped back. "I can't breath, you big ox!"

I scowled and got off of him quickly before he whined any more. He let out a sigh of relief and stood up, only to make a dash for the door. I grabbed his waist once again and pulled him into my arms with a growl.

"You wanna try that again, or are you going to answer me?" I sneered.

He scoffed, "We were just talking about things related to glee club. It's not like you want to hear about it anyway."

"You're a horrible liar, Hummel." I chuckled, grabbing his face in my right hand. He gasped and tried to pull back, but my grip was pretty strong. His hand gripped my arm, his eyes filled with fear. If I kept this up, my plan would go up in flames of fear. "Look, I know I can be a real ass sometimes-"

"Sometimes?" He scoffed.

"Okay, _all the time_. But if you want to talk about me, don't do it behind my back or with my best friend." I let him go, but he still stood in front of me with wide eyes.

"It wasn't my idea, y'know." He said softly. "Finn just came up to me, and I wanted him to know that I was already prepared for what you'd throw at me. I mean, I was expecting you to stab me in the back right after you saved me from your friends. I don't even know why you're being so nice to me in the first place."

I sighed, "I had a change of heart, okay? Just deal with it."

I think that got him really mad, because his face heated up with anger. "Don't tell me to just deal with it. I expect an explanation for everything and anything, especially if my mortal enemy is suddenly being nice to me."

"Don't get so prissy, drama-queen." I snorted. I ruffled his hair, which got him even angrier. I smirked and gave his nose a squeeze. "You can go now; I'm finished with you."

"I'll go when I want to go!" He growled defiantly. He waited a few seconds until he stormed towards the door. "Now I'm ready to go. Goodbye, Puckerman."

He slammed the door behind him dramatically and I couldn't help but grin. He actually looked cute when he was all dramatic, but like a teddy bear cute. I'm still not gay, and I still don't want to kiss him if that's what you're thinking. Oh, you weren't?……well, whatever. It's not like you're a matchmaker or anything.

I went home that night to find my little sister screaming her head off as my mom watched another one of those Jewish movies that helped her connect to her roots. She gave me the usual spiel about finding a good Jewish girl to date, and I started to wonder if Kurt was Jewish. Not that I was considering him or anything, because he's not a girl and I don't like him. At all.

I kept telling myself that I didn't like him, and when I went to bed I was still saying that in my head. You can guess what happened after that. I dreamed about Kurt sitting at the edge of my bed, dressed in nothing but a football jersey that stopped at his knees. It would've been hot to me if I was gay, but I'm not so it was only mildly cute. Next thing I know, I was pulling him down on top of my chest and we were making out. Like the kind of making out I would've loved to do with Quinn Fabray or Rachel Berry. But no, I was making out with Kurt instead.

I woke up just as he started to take the jersey off in my dreams, and I knew it was a sign from God the minute my eyes looked at the edge of my bed. The good lord wanted me to seduce Kurt, get in his pants, and then use that to humiliate him for the rest of his Lima-loser life. At least, that was what I thought in the beginning.


	6. Denail Isn't Just a River in Egypt

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Glee, obviously.

**Note:**This chapter was in Kurt's POV, but it'll be in Puck's POV next time. I also have a proposition for all of you readers. For every reader who can answer the following question correctly, they'll get a steamy sneak peak of a future chapter. So here's the question: _How old is MusicLover48?_

If you visited my profile before I posted this chapter, then you should know how old I am. If not, take a guess; I'd like to see what you guys think. Just send me your answers in a PM so no one else can copy off of you. Oh, and I'm sorry that the chapter is so rushed. I was just itching to move on and quicken the drama of the story. I personally think that it's been boring, so this chapter will be really quick-paced and allow more action to start. Enjoy :D

**PS:** I altered one of the ideas I got from Renee to fit this chapter, so if you like it then thank her. And if any of you are wondering why Puck is so nice in this chapter, you'll find out what his real motive is in the next chapter.

* * *

Well, it didn't take long for Puck to catch me after I took off running. He had one arm around my waist and the other covering my mouth as I tried to pry his hands off of me, but he was stronger than I was and he was able to drag me into an empty room. He let me go once we got into the room and I stepped back a good three yards.

He stepped towards me and I dived for the door, but he dove right after me and got a grip on my torso. I squirmed as he sat on my knees, which kept me trapped in between his legs. He pinned my wrists to the ground once I tried to push him off. Let's just say that the position was very uncomfortable from the way it looked.

"Get off of me!" I cried helplessly.

"Not until you answer my question!" He snapped.

"Well then get off of me!" I snapped back, trying to catch my breath. "I can't breath, you big ox!"

He scowled, but got off of my anyways. I made a dash for the door, but he caught me by the wrists and pulled me into his arms with a growl.

"You wanna try that again, or are you going to answer me?" He sneered.

I scoffed, "We were just talking about things related to glee club. It's not like you want to hear about it anyway."

"You're a horrible liar, Hummel." He chuckled and grabbed my face in his hands, my legs nearly turning into jell-o out of fear. "Look, I know I can be a real ass sometimes-"

"Sometimes?" I questioned.

"Okay, _all the time_. But if you want to talk about me, don't do it behind my back or with my best friend." He let me go, but I still stood in front of him. I felt like that I had to explain myself, which is really weird considering that this was Puck I was talking to.

"It wasn't my idea, y'know." I said quietly. "Finn just came up to me, and I wanted him to know that I was already prepared for what you'd throw at me. I mean, I was expecting you to stab me in the back right after you saved me from your friends. I don't even know why you're being so nice to me in the first place."

He sighed, "I had a change of heart, okay? Just deal with it."

"Don't tell me to just deal with it. I expect an explanation for everything and anything, especially if my mortal enemy is suddenly being nice to me." I replied defiantly. I wasn't about to take orders from Puck anytime soon.

"Don't get so prissy, drama-queen." He snorted. He ruffled my hair, squeezed my nose, and got me pissed. "You can go now; I'm finished with you."

"I'll go when I want to go!" I growled. I waited a few seconds until I stormed towards the door. "Now I'm ready to go. Goodbye, Puckerman."

I slammed the door behind me and headed back down the hall toward the door. Puck could be kind one minute, demanding the next, and just plain rude in the end. It would be cute if I was interested in him, but I'm not…okay, I might have a small crush on him, but I find Finn a bit more attractive, which is why I might just take him up on those dancing offers if the opportunity presents itself.

The next day, I found myself walking to lunch when one of the jocks swooped up and launched a cherry slushie right at me. It got all over my Prada shoes, not to mention my brand new DG jacket. I was about to blow up on the jerk when a hand roughly shoved the jock forward. A T-shirt was thrust into my arms and I gratefully wiped my face. When I glanced up, I found Puck of all people grilling the jock, who was backed up in a corner as other students watched with amused smirks and snickers.

A blush creeped over my cheeks and I wiped my face once more to try and hide it. After Puck finished, he glanced at me with a frown. I could see that he had a slushie in his hands. It was cherry, my favorite flavor. I glanced at it with a soft smile and gave him the shirt back, taking the slushie in my hands.

"I saw you lick your lips the last time someone threw cherry at you, so I decided to get it for you when I stopped to get some chips." He explained. "But if you've had enough slushies for today, I understand-"

"No, its okay." I replied quickly. "Cherry's my favorite, and I never pass up an opportunity to have one, even if I just got a slushie facial a few seconds before."

"I felt bad for being so aggressive yesterday, so I thought that this would help cheer you up." He added.

"Thanks, Puck." I said with a grin. Even though I was still suspicious about Puck's motives for coming to my rescue once more, the cherry slushie rendered me weak and caused me to actually trust Puck.

"Come on, let's go clean you up." He suggested.

The hallway was empty now, so we were able to sneak into the locker room to get a spare set of clothes for me. But as lady luck would have it, I left my spare clothes at home. With nothing to change into, my only option at that point was to hope that I wouldn't attract any ants since I would be stuck wearing my dirty clothes. Of course, Puck had a different idea.

"You can borrow some of my clothes," He said as he rummaged through his locker.

"But they won't match my shoes," I pointed out with a frown.

"Does it matter?" He scoffed. He thrust a '_New Kids on the Block_' shirt and a pair of ripped jeans into my hands with a pair of sneakers. As much as I appreciated his act of kindness, my day was starting to become a fashion nightmare.

"I have to wear this?" I asked with disbelief. "You don't have anything Gucci or DG? Hell, I'll even settle for some Ed Hardy clothes-"

"Just put it on," He interrupted. "It's the best you're going to get."

"Fine," I sighed and quickly got to changing.

I knew he was watching me, so I was very self-conscious when I started to take off my shirt. I tossed the sticky clothes to the side and slipped on the shirt. I let out a soft moan of pleasure as the cool fabric rested fittingly against my skin. Next were the jeans, which I took off slowly so I wouldn't ruin it any more. I caught Puck's facial expression out of the corner of my eye and blushed when I found his mouth slightly open. I shoved his pants on hastily and struggled to put the sneakers on. In the end, Puck had to sit on the bench and help shove my feet in. His feet are smaller than you think.

When I was finished, I looked at the hot mess I called my hair. "Just great; now I'll have to shampoo this."

"You shampoo your hair?" He chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, don't you?" I asked. I grabbed my small bottle of shampoo from my locker and made my way over to the bathroom next to the showers. I intended to run my hair through the sink to try and get rid of the disgusting feeling the slushie had left.

"Not really," He shrugged. "Anyways, you just wash your hair or whatever while I go take a piss."

"It amazes me how you can say that so bluntly," I grumbled as he headed over to the stalls.

As he took care of his business, I tended to my hair and was able to fix it. Now that my dad was over the hype from yesterday, I was able to not have to wear the bandage around all day. As I finished combing my hair, Puck walked out of the stall. He zipped up his pants, causing my eyes to drift to the spot in between his legs. I wasn't one to stare at that part of a guy, but the zipper caught my attention and I couldn't look away. If Puck noticed my staring, then he was either too lazy to care or he actually liked it. I think it was the first one.

"Did you fix your hair?" He asked casually. I nodded with a flushed face. "What, cat got your tongue?"

I rolled my eyes at that and said sarcastically, "Ha-ha, very funny."

"Whatever, Kurt." He chuckled.

I blinked and stared at him with wide eyes. Did he just call me by my first name? I was pretty shocked, and he returned my look with a quizzical expression.

"Did I say something wrong?" He questioned uneasily.

"You called me Kurt," I gasped. "You never call me Kurt. Oh my god, are taking steroids? They must've altered your mind or something-"

"Relax, I don't take drugs. I'm not a football version of A-Rod." He grunted.

I glanced away as my face heated up. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and he slid behind me, his hands slowly beginning to massage my shoulders. I bit my lip, trying to stifle a moan.

"You look tense," He explained softly into my ear.

I eventually eased my stance and nearly toppled over from the sensation his hands left on my body. I didn't want to fall for him. I desperately wanted to find a reason not to like him. But he'd proven that my attempts were in vain, because I was slowly falling for him, no matter how hard I tried to deny it.


	7. Seducing Partners

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Glee, obviously.

**Note: **This chapter was in Puck's POV, but it'll be in Kurt's POV next time. And no one was able to guess my age (13) so I'm going to stick something steamy in next chapter as you can clearly tell from the end of this chapter. Don't skip down to see it, because you won't understand it until you read the rest of it. There's also a poll up on my profile to choose which type of Glee story I'll write next. Go vote as soon as you finish reading this.

* * *

"I have to wear this?" Kurt asked with disbelief, my clothes in his hands. "You don't have anything Gucci or DG? Hell, I'll even settle for some Ed Hardy clothes-"

"Just put it on," I interrupted, amazed at how he thought that I would have those kind of designer labels. "It's the best you're going to get."

"Fine," He grumbled and quickly got to changing.

I was letting him borrow my clothes after his got trashed thanks to a 'slushie facial' given to him by one of the other jocks. I was being exceptionally nice to him that day to make up for what happened yesterday and he was buying it so far. I needed to save my plan.

I glanced at Kurt, my dream coming back to me as he started to strip. My mouth fell open at the sight of his legs, which were as lean as the ones I'd seen in my dream. He must've caught me staring, because he started to blush. He asked me to help put on the sneakers and once that was finished, he started to inspect his hair.

"Just great; now I'll have to shampoo this." He sighed, frowning.

"You shampoo your hair?" I chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, don't you?" He questioned and grabbed a shampoo bottle from his locker. I followed him into the bathrooms. I had to go take a leak, anyways.

"Not really," I shrugged. "Anyways, you just wash your hair or whatever while I go take a piss."

"It amazes me how you can say that so bluntly," He remarked as I headed over to the toilet. I was at his side soon after, zipping up my pants. I saw him eye that certain area, but I didn't pay much attention to it. M

"Did you fix your hair?" I asked casually. He nodded with a flushed face. "What, cat got your tongue?"

He rolled his eyes at that, "Ha-ha, very funny."

"Whatever, Kurt." I chuckled.

He blinked a couple of times and stared at me with wide eyes. Oh God, I hope I didn't say something really stupid that would offend him. I mean, all I told him was whatever.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked uneasily.

"You called me Kurt," He whispered with shock. "You never call me Kurt. Oh my god, are taking steroids? They must've altered your mind or something-"

"Relax, I don't take drugs. I'm not a football version of A-Rod." I snorted.

He blushed again and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. I decided to pull a fast-one on him since he was in such a vulnerable state. Hands on his shoulders, I began to rub them slowly. He bit his lip and I knew that he wanted to moan. I did this all the time with girls and moms, so it didn't surprise me that it had this affect on him.

"You look tense," I explained softly into his ear.

He wasn't so tense anymore, and he slowly melted into my arms. Just as I leaned down to kiss the top of his head like the suave ladies' man that I am, we could hear Coach Tenaka's shouts from his office.

"What do you mean you already have the chapel booked? Look, you're going to get us that day or else you'll find your house egged at night and your lawn furniture nailed to your roof-"

"We have to get out of here!" Kurt gasped.

"Hurry, follow me." I whispered.

We quietly cleaned up the mess we'd left at our lockers and crept towards the back door. Coach Tenaka suddenly appeared in front of the row we were in, his back to us. I had to clamp a hand over Kurt's mouth so he wouldn't give us away. I pulled him in the other direction and we burst through the doors before Coach Tenaka could catch us. I grabbed his arm and we quickly made our way over to the glee club rehearsals we should've been at a long time ago.

You should've seen how everyone looked when we walked in. Finn was glaring daggers at me, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie were looking at Kurt with a confused expression, Rachel couldn't stop staring at both of us, Mike and Matt gave me a quick nod, and Santana and Brittany were whispering something to Quinn, who looked horrified.

"Glad you guys could join us," Mr. Schuester said after a few moments of silence. He gave Kurt a look-over. "Are you wearing Puck's clothes?"

"He had nothing else to wear; his outfit was the victim of a slushie catastrophe." I replied.

In case you didn't know, I paid one of the jocks to slushie Kurt so I could swoop in and act like the hero. Pretty smart, huh?

"Puck was nice enough to lend me something to wear," Kurt added with a faint smile.

Mr. Schuester looked suspicious, but he brushed it off. "Okay, well then you can take a seat. I was just about to explain to everyone what their assignment for the week is."

I led Kurt to the top stairs, where he sat between me and Mercedes. She shot me a glare as Mr. Schuester began his speech.

"I want you to all spend the next week perfecting your own mash-ups that you'll perform during practice next Wednesday. It can be a mixture of genres, artists, and anything else you can think of-" He was interrupted by the cheers and whoops of the club. "But you must work in the assigned groups you were given today. Puck, Kurt, you two will have to work together since everyone has already been paired up."

"Fine by me," I shrugged, leaning against the wall. Kurt nodded in agreement. Most of the people in the room took a sharp intake of breath, and Mr. Schuester smiled.

"Well, this might just turn out to be a good combination." He sighed as the bell rang. "You're all dismissed."

This was all going just like I wanted it to. Kurt and I would be able to spend more time together, and my plan was in full throttle.

"Hey Kurt, want me to walk you to math class?" Finn spoke up, grabbing Kurt's arm. He glanced at me with a venomous glare. "I'd ask you to go with us, but you haven't been to a math class in three years, right?"

I bit my lip in anger, "Yeah, but I can always start going today if I want to."

Kurt cast worried glances at me and Finn since we were staring each other down.

"Um…okay, I'm just going to go to class by myself so you two can work out your differences. Catch you guys later," Kurt said quietly and rushed to catch up with Mercedes.

"What's your problem?" I asked Finn as we made our way into the crowded hallway.

"What's my problem? You're the one with the problem!" Finn snapped at me. "How can you keep taking advantage of Kurt like this? You're leading him down a road that's filled with pain and misery!"

"Who did you get that cheesy line from? Your little friend Rachel?" I sneered.

"Don't change the subject," He growled. "For all I know, you could've done it with Kurt in the locker room while you helped him change-"

"I'm not that heartless, or stupid." I scoffed.

"Well you better end this now before it goes any further. I don't want Kurt to get hurt because of you," He said icily.

"You act like you're in love with Kurt," I spat.

"I'm just worried about my friend." He sighed.

"So worried that you'd talk about me behind my back?" I muttered.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned.

"I heard you talking to him afterschool, and I don't appreciate that you're practically giving me away. Just back off." I replied.

"I'm not going to back off anytime soon," He roughly shoved me, and then walked off to his class.

With Finn interfering with things, I'd have to make my plan full-proof, and fast. I couldn't risk losing everything I'd gained. Luckily, Kurt had Spanish with me and I could easily coax him during class to come over to my place tomorrow to work on our glee club assignment. I'd make a move during our time at my place, and if Kurt is as gay as I think he is, then he'll fall right into my trap.


	8. Spanish Classes with Nachos

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee, obviously.

**Note: **This chapter was in Kurt's POV, but it'll be in Puck's POV next time. And check out the poll in my profile so you can choose the order in which I write the upcoming Glee stories I have planned.

* * *

"Hey Kurt, want me to walk you to math class?" Finn then glanced at Puck. "I'd ask you to go with us, but you haven't been to a math class in three years, right?"

Puck bit his lip in anger, which was clearly visible in his eyes. "Yeah, but I can always start going today if I want to."

They glared at each other while I stood in between them, Finn holding my left arm and Puck holding my right shoulder, although I think that Puck didn't know he had a grip on me. I slipped away and glanced uneasily around. I was able to catch Mercedes walking out with Tina and Artie.

"Um…okay, I'm just going to go to class by myself so you two can work out your differences." I spoke up. "Catch you guys later."

I rushed out of the room before they could object, and I smacked right into Quinn. Not the best thing I could do, especially after she saw me with Puck. I could already hear the insults.

"Oh, it's you, Kurt." She said with a smile. "What a coincidence, you're just the person I wanted to talk to."

If I didn't know any better, I'd say that Quinn actually sounded _nice_. I mean, she sounded like we had been friends since middle school. She linked arms with me and led me off toward math class, which we happened to have together. Damn, I thought that I could escape her.

"So, you've been hanging around with Puck lately." She stated with a soft sigh, casting a glance in my direction.

I shrugged, clutching my bag tightly to my chest in case she decided to throw a punch. When a Cheerio (or ex-Cheerio in this case) gets mad, it's better for you to be prepared for the wrath they unleash. They 'smack people down like the hand of God' as Artie likes to put it. They probably get it from Ms. Sylvester.

"It depends on what mood he's in," I replied nervously.

"He's a bipolar Jew one minute, and then the Puck we all know and love the next." She agreed. "Look, I just wanted to warn you that he's notorious for hurting people. By the way he looks at you, I can tell that you're his next target."

Wow, is it just me, or can everyone except me tell what Puck's interior motives are? First Finn, now Quinn. Who will warn me next, the janitor?

"Finn already gave me the whole speech," I said with a faint smile. "But why are you telling me this? I thought you and the rest of your Cheerios hated us losers in the glee club."

She rolled her eyes, "I have a heart, you know. Plus I've watched too many people get hurt because of him. It's starting to get really annoying seeing '_Noah Puckerman sucks'_ written on the wall in the girls' bathroom fifty million times."

"Okay?" I asked. She shot a scowl in my direction.

"Just watch your back whenever you're around him. I don't need your emotional wreck of a mind messing with glee club." She snapped, but it wasn't as harsh as she probably intended it to be.

"Thanks for the concern," I whispered before I slipped out of her grip. I knew that her reputation would be damaged even more than it already was if she was caught with me, so I made sure to enter the class far enough ahead of her to erase any suspicions someone might have. I took my seat, which was right beside the local blogger, Jacob. I hated him greatly, especially since he posted the news about Quinn's pregnancy. Sure, Quinn wasn't exactly the nicest girl around, but it wasn't his place to tell her personal information.

"So Kurt," Jacob began as soon as our teacher had his back turned. "Is it true that you had some '_fun time_' with Noah Puckerman in the boys' locker room during lunch?"

I was writing in my notebook while he said that and I pressed so hard on my pencil that it snapped into two. One half stood in my hand, and the other flew across the room and hit a jock on the back of the head. He spun around and glared daggers at me after realizing I was the culprit. That was another trash dumping I could add to my list. But my attention was still on Jacob's question, so I didn't notice it too much.

"W-What did you just ask me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I asked if you and Noah Puckerman had some-" He began, but I cut him off by raising my hand.

"What would lead you to believe that?" I growled.

"Well I heard from someone in glee club that you two showed up late to lunch practice, and the story just shaped itself." He explained. "Since you're wearing his clothes, it only helps prove that it's true. I'm trying to get notes for my blog-"

"It's not true," I quickly blurted out. "God, why does everyone assume that Puck and I are more than just friends?"

"He's been spotted with you a lot lately, ever since he saved you from the other jocks. The only real conclusion people can come to is that…well, you know, that you two are butt-buddies." He muttered uneasily.

"Ew, what goes on in your perverted mind?" I spat with disgust.

"I'm just the messenger," He scoffed. "You'll probably hear a lot of this if you keep hanging around with him."

"We. Are. Just. Friends." I said clearly and slowly, so he would be able to understand.

"We'll see about that after you two work on your glee club assignment," He grumbled.

How does this guy find out about stuff so quickly? Does he have cameras planted all around the school or something?

"Butt out of my life, creep." I snapped icily and made sure to ignore him for the remainder of the period.

The rest of the day seemed to go on the same way. I was confronted by Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Santana, and even Rachel. They all had the same advice as Quinn and Finn did: stay away from Puck if you want to keep your heart in one piece. Everyone apparently knows how cruel he can be, but I don't think they've seen his good side yet. He can be a really nice guy when he wants to, which he showed me during Spanish class. We sit in the back desk-to-desk thanks to Mr. Schuester deciding that we needed to get along better a few weeks ago.

"Kurt," He whispered fiercely. I glanced in his direction curiously. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tomorrow after school tomorrow to work on the mash-up."

"Um…sure," I replied. "Should I bring anything?"

He shrugged, "Just a list of the songs you want to try out. I'll take care of the rest; I make a great meatloaf, by the way, so come with an appetite."

"Wait, you're offering me dinner?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Well duh, we're shooting off to my place right after school." He snorted. "My mom's taking my sister to a Girl Scout meeting, so we'll have some peace and quiet for a couple of hours, not to mention a lot of privacy."

Believe it or not, I actually liked the sound of his proposition. Except the privacy part; if I started screaming for help incase he tried to murder me, no one would be able to come to my aid.

"I'll pick you up at your house in the morning, that way I can drive you straight to my place after school." He added. "I'll take you home after, or you can just spend the night-"

"You can take me home," I quickly said, not wanting to be put in an awkward situation if I spent the night. "My dad is very over-protective, especially around this time of year, so I have to be home by ten o'clock."

"Okay, sure." He shrugged. The bell rang, and the people around us began to filter out. "Oh, and sorry about that showdown I had with Finn earlier. It was just a big…misunderstanding."

I nodded understandingly, but I knew that I'd have to ask Finn if I wanted to know what really went down. I could always count on him to tell me what happened, I just had to use the right method. Puppy-dog eyes and pouting usually worked with him. It probably reminded him of Quinn or Rachel or something. Unfortunately, I didn't have any time to talk to Finn since Puck confronted me after the last period of the day. Apparently all the people from the glee club were heading to the bowling alley to talk about their ideas for the mash-up. I ended up getting a ride from Puck, although I planned to take Mercedes home in my Ferrari I lent her, that way I could drive it home. Turns out her mom had a fit when she drove it home, so she has to give it back. Darn shame if you ask me.

Let's get one thing straight before we continue: I suck at bowling. I don't know why, I just do. It's probably because I used to do it with my mom before she died, and when she passed away I stopped playing completely. If I got a strike, it felt undeserving without her there to congratulate me. I'd always get a hug after I got a strike and a snack of my choice from the snack bar. Last time I went to a bowling alley, it was exactly one month before she died. Pretty sad, I know. That's just how my life is, though. It's one long, continuous sob story.

I was struggling to breathe since Puck squeezed me in the back of his truck with Mike and Matt, who wouldn't stop throwing jokes at me. Puck ended up cussing them out, so it was all good for the most part. We finally arrived at the bowling alley after what seemed like forever. I jumped out of the car and sucked up all the fresh air I could. Puck grabbed my arm and led me into the bowling alley, Mike and Matt following close behind.

Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were already there, and Santana and Brittany exchanged hugs and kisses with Mike and Matt. They made two cute couples, Mike with Brittany and Matt with Brittany. We were all shocked to see Finn arrive with Rachel. Quinn was upset the most. I would comfort her, but she had to keep what was left of her popularity intact. She couldn't risk to be seen with me, especially if I was comforting her. Plus I really needed to talk to Finn.

As I walked to pull Finn to the side to talk to him, Mike, who was carrying a plate full of sizzling hot nachos in his hand, tripped over his own feet. The nachos slipped out of his hands and launched at me, giving my clothes horrible damage and burning my hand. I cried out and shoved them off, Mercedes and Tina rushing to my side.

"Oops," Mike muttered.

"What's wrong with you, ya big klutz?" Puck snapped. Mike stared at him with wide eyes. "Watch where you're going next time!"

I suddenly found myself in Puck's grip as he rushed me off to the boys' bathroom. I glanced back and saw the confused expressions Mercedes and Tina had on their faces. Quinn stood dumbstruck beside Santana and Brittany, who was comforting Mike as he glared venomously at Puck. Finn was scowling, and Rachel had her eyes narrowed. No one was mad at me, surprisingly. Apparently all their anger was sent towards Puck, who was starting to prove to all of them that he could be a caring guy and even help a friend clean up. I smirked and turned around, taking the same strides Puck did. Unless Puck proved that he could be the heart-breaker they made him seem like, I would continue to see Puck as a good friend that I wouldn't mind hanging out with.


	9. The Warmth of a Letterman Jacket

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee, obviously.

**Note: **This chapter was in Puck's POV, but it'll be in Kurt's POV next time. And sorry for the super short chapter; I'll make next chapter even longer than this one…hopefully.

* * *

"Oops," Mike muttered after he'd spilled nachos all over Kurt. From Kurt's cries of pain, I could tell that the cheese stung his skin. That really got me pissed off.

"What's wrong with you, ya big klutz?" I snapped at Mike. "Watch where you're going next time!"

I grabbed Kurt's non-cheesy right arm and led him over to the boys' bathroom. He yelped as I picked him up by the waist and sat him down on the sink counter. I was angry at Mike for hurting Kurt, but I didn't know what was fueling the anger. I didn't really care about Kurt…okay, I might've cared about him a little, but not so much that I would go off on a fellow jock. These weird feelings would get in the way of my plan eventually, and I needed to get rid of them. But not now; I had work to do.

As I began to soak paper towels in soapy water, Kurt shed his sweater and shivered from the cool air that his wife-beater allowed to sweep over his body. He tossed it to the side and I began to wipe his now bare arms. He let out a sigh of pleasure as the cheese peeled off. I winced at the marks left behind.

"Dude, this is pretty bad." I muttered. "Are you gonna be okay?"

He glanced down at his skin, giving me a peek at a bit of cheese stuck to his lip. "I'm not quite sure-"

"Hold on, you have something on your lip." I interrupted.

His mouth stood open as my finger grazed over his bottom lip. He closed it as soon as I finished taking it off. It left a small indent on his lip, which kind of looked cute compared to everything else on his face since it was pale and spotless. His lips were plump for a guy's, and they were inviting. Not that I was paying attention or anything.

He ran two fingers across his lip as he jumped down from the counter and took his sweater, turning on the warm water and running it through. I stood awkwardly beside him.

"Will you be okay without the sweater?" I questioned after a few moments of silence.

"I'll just deal with it." He sighed.

I frowned. I didn't like the idea of Kurt freezing his ass off, believe it or not. Shrugging my letterman jacket off, I pulled his arm out of the water and slipped it through one of the sleeves. He eventually let me put it on him completely, despite the fact that it was pretty big. He didn't seem to mind, though. We exchanged smiles and I took his soaking sweater in my arms.

"It looks good on you," I complimented. "Plus you need to let people know that you're apart of the team, kicker."

Blushing, he nodded and followed me out of the bathroom. Mercedes and Tina rushed toward him, making sure that he was okay. I kept a good distance away from the commotion as Rachel and, surprisingly, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany joined in. Apparently I couldn't be trusted around Kurt.

"Are you sure he didn't make a move, like try to shove you into a stall or anything?" Santana asked.

Kurt laughed, "I told you guys, I'm fine."

"Oh n-no, he's b-b-been brainwashed!" Tina exclaimed.

"Are you still in there, Kurt?" Mercedes snorted, tapping his head softly.

"Maybe he actually enjoyed being with Puck," Rachel muttered. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany shot her a disapproving glance.

"You all have trust issues," Kurt scoffed. "Puck helped me clean up, and he even gave me his jacket to wear so I wouldn't be cold. He was pretty nice if you ask me."

Before any of them could disagree, I coughed. They all turned to me. "Are we gonna bowl or what?"

"You're right." Mike agreed. "I say we have a 'boys versus girls' challenge."

"I second that," Finn and I said in unison. We shared a few chuckles.

"The losers pay for snacks." Rachel added.

"Get ready to pay for my triple-decker chocolate milkshake then," Artie teased.

"Just great," Kurt grumbled as I led him over to our side. "I'm going to make a fool out of myself in front of everyone I know. What a perfect way to round up my night."

"Don't worry, I'll help you out." I whispered into his ear.

He blushed again and I took his hand as Artie grabbed a ball. Kurt and I stared wide-eyed as he rolled on his wheelchair, tossed the ball, and got a strike. Kurt jumped up and congratulated Artie, who explained that he'd taken up bowling ever since he'd been put in the wheelchair. As Kurt talked to Artie, I glanced over at the girls, who wouldn't stop giving me icy glares.

I'll have to ask Kurt why they're so protective of him one of these days, but not today. I'm having too much of a good time with him to even bother with that.


	10. Slushie Violence

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing related to Glee, obviously.

**Note:**This chapter was in Kurt's POV, but it'll be in Puck's POV next time. And James Karofski is that one guy from the Mash-Up episode that threw a slushie at Finn. I didn't know his first name so I came up with one, and I'm pretty sure that I got his name wrong, but at least I tried. XD And I didn't know how to end this chapter, so I randomly whipped up the ending sequence.

"Just great," I grumbled as Puck and I stood in front of the others as we prepared to bowl. "I'm going to make a fool out of myself in front of everyone I know. What a perfect way to round up my night."

"Don't worry, I'll help you out." He whispered reassuringly.

I blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. Puck was really starting to get under my skin, but in the good kind of way. As he grabbed my hand (which really got my heart pumping, by the way) Artie managed to get a strike. I've got to give the kid props; he's awesome at bowling. I jumped up with a smile and was at his side in an instant. He explained to me that he'd been bowling for quite some time now, and just as I was about to ask him if he could teach me, he asked me a very serious question.

"Why are you always hanging around Puck?"

I blinked once, glancing over my shoulder at Puck, who waved at me with a smirk. I turned back to Artie. "He's a good guy. Plus, we're partnered up for glee, so I kind of have to spend time with him."

"That's not what I meant," He sighed. "Look, you're a good friend, and I don't want him to do something to you that you'll regret in the future."

"What are you implying?" I questioned.

"Don't give him your innocence just because he forces you to," He whispered quickly.

"He's not like that. He'd never pressure me into having sex, especially since we're just friends." I snapped.

"Just watch your back. And if he does hurt you, just know that I can run over anybody with this wheelchair." He rolled off after that.

Puck approached me and I was afraid that he'd heard the conversation, but when he thrust a ball into my hands, I fearfully realized that it was my turn. He spun me around, my heart racing as he guided my hands with his. He slipped my fingers into place, and rested his head on my shoulder as he spoke to me.

"Use the arrows to help guide the ball," He instructed. "And don't throw the ball, just let it glide off of your fingers."

I took in a deep breath, followed his instructions, and got a strike.

"I got a strike?" I gasped in disbelief as I heard claps behind me. "Ha, I got a strike!"

I began to jump up and down, Puck coming up from behind and congratulating me with a high five. I pulled out my wallet quickly, counting the bills.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Checking to see if I have enough money for some nachos," I replied. He snatched my wallet away and put an arm around my shoulders.

"I'll pay for it," He offered.

"Wow, really?" I looked up at him with a wide grin. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it; you deserve it." He reassured. "Hey Artie, think you can take my turn for me?"

"Sure," Artie grumbled and gave me a disapproving glare before he rolled over to get a ball.

Puck led me to the snack bar, where there was only a few other people there. Puck left me at our own little table in the far corner and went to go buy the nachos. He returned pretty quickly and I shoved a chip in my mouth, but regretted it because it was too hot for my tongue to handle. I swallowed it and scrunched my nose up, which I usually did if something went wrong inside my mouth. Puck laughed softly and I glanced at him, confused.

"Sorry, but you kind of looked cute with your face that way." He chuckled.

"My tongue is going to be sore in the morning, and I plan to blame you since you thought my pain was cute." I hissed playfully.

"Want me to make it better?" He said with a click of his tongue. I blushed, again, and glanced down at the cheesy food. He absentmindedly began to eat the nachos. I took one, deciding to tell him about Jacob.

"Jacob was pestering me during math," I began. "About us, I mean. He said that someone in the club told him that we did some…_things _in the locker room. And they've been telling him a lot."

"I don't give a shit about what that asshole thinks, or what anyone else thinks." He said gruffly.

I shrugged subconsciously. "I just thought that you should know, incase you get confronted for hanging out with me. I kind of am."

"If anyone teases us, I'll make sure that they have to go to the hospital for stitches." He scoffed. "But I need to find out who's giving Jacob this bull. Just keep what happens between us secret, okay? We don't need our business getting out, especially for your sake. I'd probably have to beat up the entire school to make sure no one messes with you."

"I'm used to being picked on," I sighed sadly, stuffing the nacho in my mouth. "All the slushies to the face, egging, and furniture nailing tends to get old."

"Sorry about all that stuff," He muttered. If I didn't know him better, I would've sworn that I saw him blush out of embarrassment. "I was trying to fit in with everyone else, and messing with you happened to be in at the time."

"I understand," I said quietly.

It was silent for a few fleeting moments, but he took another chip and slowly chewed on it, causing me to glance up for a bit. As I did, my eyes went wide in fear. I saw someone with a slushie in their hands and I gasped as the slushie dumped all over Puck's head. I saw that the culprit Dave Karofsky, the head of the hockey team.

"What the hell was that for?!" I exclaimed, shooting up into my seat.

"Just trying to wake Puck up from his sick fantasies about you," Dave scoffed with a taunting smirk.

Puck shot up and turned to Dave as I stood beside him. "You're lucky that I don't beat the crap out of you right here on the spot."

I glanced at the bowling lanes, where our friends were watching with worry. I looked back at Dave and Puck, who seemed to be having a staring contest.

"Look, just go and there won't be any trouble." I snapped at Dave.

"Why? So you two can go back to undressing each other with your eyes?" Dave sneered.

"Shut up and get the hell out of here," Puck snarled.

"I don't have to; it's a free country." Dave growled. "I don't have to leave just because you two queers want me to."

I took a step forward and glared daggers at him. "Just get out of here before Puck beats the shit out of you."

"Well isn't your vocabulary getting dirty, faggot? Is it because Noah over here used his tongue to shove those words down your throat?" Dave teased. He shoved me roughly, and I felt tears threaten to spill from my eyes. He delivered a low blow.

Puck grabbed Dave's shirt collar and threw him against a table. "Don't you dare ever talk to him like that again!"

I was frightened by the anger in Puck's voice and the hatred in his eyes. Puck threw a punch, and then the two started brawling on the floor. I screamed at Puck to stop. I felt a pair of arms grab me and drag me away from the scene. I looked up and saw Finn slightly blocking my view as Mike and Matt struggled to break them up.

"Let me go!" I cried, the tears finally spilling.

"Calm down," Finn soothed.

"That son of a bitch deserves every punch for what he did!" I heard Puck holler. I looked back at my original spot in the snack bar. Dave was lying on the ground gasping for breath, his lip bleeding and cheek swelling up. Puck had a mere two scratches on his face.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Rachel asked worriedly as she, Mercedes, and Tina took me away from Finn. Artie was with the other girls as they watched Dave being carried off by some of his friends. If looks could kill, Dave would've been killed by Quinn, Santana, and Brittany.

"I'm fine," I replied bluntly, but I realized that my head was hurting. A lot. Just as I started to fall from the sudden blurriness caused by it, Puck swooped up and caught me.

"Crap, it's his head." I heard him muttered. "Clear a table; we need to lay him down."

"W-What's wrong w-w-with him?" Tina stuttered worriedly.

"He hit his head a while back, and now it's coming back to bite him in the ass." Puck explained. "He got too fired up; he's not thinking straight right now."

"I'm fine," I murmured, clutching his shirt tightly. "I swear…"

"Shut up and relax," He pressed his finger to my lips as he laid me down on a cool surface. A table, I suppose. He pressed his hand against my cheek, and I smiled as I fell into a deep, dark sleep.


	11. Partially Jewish

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee, obviously.

**Note: **This chapter was in Puck's POV, but it'll be in Kurt's POV next time. I also have an idea for a short little one-shot where Puck messes up things with Kurt (it has no relations to this story whatsoever) and I actually made an altered photo as the cover. Do you think I should write it and post it on this site and LiveJournal?

**PS: **This is a bit more explicit than I anticipated, especially when they get to talking, so sorry about that if any of you were thinking of complaining about it. Besides that, I think you'll all enjoy this chapter because it has plenty of Purt awesomeness. ^_^

* * *

"I'm fine," Kurt murmured, clutching my shirt tightly as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness. "I swear…"

"Shut up and relax," I muttered and pressed my finger to his lips as I laid him down on one of the tables in the snack bar. I pressed my hand against his cheek, and he smiled before he finally went unconscious. Well, it was more like he went to sleep.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Santana suddenly asked from her spot between Mike and Matt.

"Nah, I can just take him home." I suggested.

"Why should we trust you with Kurt?" Quinn spoke up defiantly. "How do we know that you won't dump him off in the woods and leave him to die?"

"Yeah, how do we know you won't do that?" Rachel joined in.

All the girls crossed their arms at once, giving me bitter looks. I rolled my eyes.

"My car is big enough to fit him into the back-" I pointed out.

"What about Mike and Matt? They'll need a ride home too," Brittany interjected.

"They can catch a ride from Finn," I replied. I began to scoop Kurt up into my arms, but Finn put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to him with a quizzical look.

"If I find him worse than he already is, consider yourself dead." Finn whispered in a low, dangerous tone.

"I can take care of him, don't worry." I snapped. "God, does anyone here have any bit of faith in me?"

"If K-K-Kurt stays in one p-piece, then maybe we w-will." Tina shrugged.

Kurt shifted in my arms and I adjusted him slightly.

"You can take him, but he better not be hurt when I see him at school tomorrow." Mercedes snapped.

I smiled, thanked her, and carried Kurt away to my car. I set him carefully into the back seat and pulled the seat belt around his waist so he wouldn't get hurt incase I got into a crash. We finally made it back to my place, but we were the only ones there since my mom had taken my little sister to one of her Girl Scout meetings. I got his phone from his jean pocket and managed to call his dad (who was ironically called Burt) who said he'd pick him up later.

I ended up locking Kurt in my room as I fixed up some grilled cheese sandwiches in the kitchen for when he woke up and got hungry. Just as I finished putting some chips on the plates, I heard a shrill scream and I rushed to the room. I unlocked it and stormed in to find Kurt hyperventilating on the bed. His pants were on the floor, which was kind of weird but at the same time suggestive, if you get my drift. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"W-What am I doing here?" He asked fearfully.

"Well you passed out at the bowling alley and me, being the nice guy I am, brought you here until you could come to." I explained, shutting the door closed behind me. "Now calm down before you pass out again."

Kurt calmed down, but he was still huddled on my bed in nothing but my letterman jacket and a pair of boxers. It was somewhat tempting, but I ignored it for the most part.

"I have to get home," He suddenly muttered and began to stand up.

"You're not going anywhere," I said and shoved him back onto the bed.

"No, I'm going home." He replied defiantly.

As he tried to get up, I gently pushed him back onto the bed and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear since it stuck out from the rest of his seemingly perfect nest of hair. He tightly pressed his lips together, causing me to lick mine. He blushed and looked away, crossing his arms self-consciously.

"You'll be able to go home when your dad comes to pick you up later," I spoke up reassuringly. "Until then, just rest. And if you want, I can bring you up some food."

"That sounds nice," He said softly. "I _am_ pretty hungry since I didn't get to finish the nachos-"

"Then I'll go get your grilled cheese sandwich and we can eat up here together," I cut him off quickly so I could spend some time with him before Burt came to pick him up. I came back to the room quickly and handed him the plate, which he eyed hungrily. His stomach growled as he took a bite, causing his cheeks to turn a deep shade of pink. I laughed along with him.

"So are you feeling better?" I asked and I sat down next to him as I munched on a chip.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." He shrugged, taking a big chunk out of the sandwich. Wow, the little shrimp sure could eat. "Mmm, I haven't had one of these in ages."

"What? Are you on a diet or something?" I snorted.

"How else am I supposed to keep this figure?" He scoffed, running his hands over his hips, which I could probably grip perfectly if I wanted to make out with him right then and there. But I didn't…okay, maybe I did, but I wasn't just going to make a move while he was eating.

"I think you look fine," I sighed. Trying to match him, I took a really big chunk out of my sandwich and chewed quickly, practically swallowing it whole. He raised an eyebrow.

"You want to play that game?" He asked between bites. "Fine; first one finished with their food wins."

"You're on," I chuckled.

We started shoveling food in our mouths, laughing as we did. I pushed the last of my chips into my mouth and swallowed, only to find him grinning slyly and holding his empty plate.

"That isn't fair. You started eating before me," I pointed out.

"I won fair and square," He smirked. "So what's my reward for winning, Mister Jock?"

Now was my big chance; he was laying down on his back, arms tucked behind his head and hips thrusting out, even though he probably didn't know that they were. I grinned, leaned down, and pressed my lips against his. My eyes were shut, so I didn't know if he was doing the same or if his eyes were wide, but when he kissed back forcefully, I knew that I was headed in the right direction. I was bent over him now, our lips moving in sync. His arms were around my neck, and my hands were gripping his waist as I ground our hips together. He was trying to moan, but my lips wouldn't let him.

"Puck," He whispered breathlessly. "I need to breathe!"

I pulled back and stared down at him as he took a deep breath, my hands still clinging to his waist. The letterman jacket was pulled open and hung below his shoulders, his wife-beater fully visible and skin glowing in the light coming from the lamp beside my bed. He stared back up at me.

"Can I ask why you gave me _that_ as a reward?" He questioned quietly. "Not that I didn't like it, because I did even though it was a little weird. I just didn't expect you to make a move, especially since we'd barely established our friendship. But I did suspect that you kind of liked me from all the little things you did for me, and I kind of have feelings too-"

Wow, he can't stop talking whenever he's flustered. I pressed my lips against his to shut him up, flicking the switch that turned on my iPod dock/stereo. It was a Christmas and birthday present rolled into one. Anyways, he ended up pushing me away after I didn't let up. What can I say? The dude has some pretty plump lips that feel so good whenever you kiss them, I swear. I'm glad I got to them first before anyone else did. That still doesn't mean I'm in love with him, though. I'm just really good at acting like I am.

"I'll shut up now," He squeaked quickly, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Good," I whispered seductively. I thought his face couldn't get any redder, but I was wrong. "You look so cute when you're embarrassed, especially since you're almost naked. I could just take off the jacket, shirt, and work my way down to the boxers, where I would grab your-"

"P-Puck!" He shrieked, blushing even more. "Don't even finish that sentence!"

"Heh, sorry." I chuckled devilishly. "You're fun to mess with, no offense."

"I get that a lot," He muttered and fell back onto the bed. "So should I come back again tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up after school; you should get a ride from Mercedes in the morning." I explained. "Make sure to bring some song selections, an appetite, because I am an amazing cook as you could clearly tell from my awesome sandwiches- oh, and bring a chap stick if you have one."

"Why do I need to bring a chap stick?" He asked, confused.

"You'll find out tomorrow," I replied and pulled him up. A honk from outside told us that his dad was here. "Fix yourself up so he doesn't think that I had my way with you."

"He will anyways," He grumbled. "Since I'm gay and everything. Plus I'm still flustered from our lip lock, so he'll think that you did it with me right after I woke up, or while I was knocked out."

"Is your dad always jumping to conclusions when you hang out with guys?" I snorted.

"Only if I'm with one boy specifically for a certain amount of time," He shrugged. "I sometimes find…_things_ stuck in my bag in case it ever does happen. He wants me to be safe, you know?"

"Yeah, same here with my mom. But she usually ends up going off topic and tells me how I should date a Jewish girl. I just sneak off when she starts scolding my sister for not cleaning up her room," I scoffed.

"Lucky you," He groaned as he slipped his pants on. "You won't believe how many times I've heard 'the birds and the bees' talk."

I fixed his jacket, stole one last kiss, and walked him down the stairs. The night air was cool, so he'd probably have that as an excuse to the rosy color of his cheeks. As I opened the car door for him, I nodded toward Burt as a greeting. He nodded back at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kurt spoke up with a soft smile.

"Right back at ya, buddy." I smiled back.

"By the way," Kurt added as Burt started the car. "I might not be a girl, but I'm part Jewish."

The car drove off after that, but I still stood outside as his words sunk in. Was he implying what I think he was implying?


	12. Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee, obviously.

**Note: **This chapter was in Kurt's POV, but it'll be in Puck's POV next time. And Kurt's texts will be in **bold** and Mercedes's in _italic_. Oh, and Tina will no longer have a stutter in any of my stories because she admitted on "Wheels" that she was faking the stutter. So now she doesn't get to use it ever again in my story.

"By the way," I said just as my dad started up the car. "I might not be a girl, but I'm part Jewish."

My dad drove off, and I peered at Puck through the mirror on the door. He was left speechless, just as I had hoped.

"So…" My dad spoke up. "Are you two an item now?"

I turned to him with wide eyes. "Dad!"

"I'm just asking," He replied defensively. "You look like you two just got finished making out or something."

"He's just a really nice guy," I blushed and glanced out the window.

"Fine, whatever you say." He sighed. "That Puckerman kid looks like he has a thing for you, though-"

"Dad, let's just end the night with a good note, okay?" I interrupted with a faint smile. "I'll text Mercedes while you drive us home, and we can act like tonight never happened."

"Speaking of tonight," He spoke up as soon as I pulled out my phone. "What happened that made you pass out?"

"Some hockey player from school-James Karofski- dumped a slushie on Puck, said some…things, Puck got mad and started beating him up, then I passed out." I explained.

"So this Karofski kid said some things. What kind of things?" Geez, my dad just doesn't know when to let up. But I had to tell him, so I did.

"He started insulting me and insinuated that Puck and I were together and things like that. Puck got pretty defensive when the guy shoved me after that, and he just lost it." I replied.

"This Puck kid seemed pretty nice on the phone, so I guess that it's good that you're hanging out." My dad shrugged. Wow, he took it better than I thought. "Go ahead and text Mercedes; I need some time to think right now."

In other words, do whatever you want as long as it doesn't stop me from hearing myself think. I tapped away on the keyboard, sending her the message quickly.

**Jst gt bak frm Puck's plc; had an awsm time. **

I got a reply quickly, and we ended up texting each other at the speed of light.

_Wut hapend? U hav to tel me, boy!_

**Wel, we made out…n I said a chesy pik up line b4 i left. **

_Oh my glee, really? _

**Yea, well i g2g cuz i dnt wnt my dad readin ths. L8tr.**

_L8tr._

I snapped my phone shut, unaware that Mercedes texted Rachel, Tina, and Artie about what happened, Rachel texted Finn, Finn text Quinn and Puck (who he called out because of it), Quinn text Brittany and Santana, Brittany and Santana text Mike and Matt, and Mike and Matt text it to a few buddies who ended up spreading it around to everyone. You can imagine all the stares I got when I walked into school with Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, and Artie the next day.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Artie whispered worriedly.

"I was just about to say the same thing," Tina sighed.

"Hey look," Dave Karofsky sneered as he passed by us with a few of his lackeys. "It's Puck's little bitch."

"Have a nice time sucking him at his place yesterday, Hummel?" One of the lackeys snickered.

I turned to Mercedes with anger clearly visible in my eyes. I'd trusted her to not tell anyone where I had been.

"Who did you text after me?" I questioned.

"Just Tina, Artie, and Rachel." She replied, defensive. I turned my gaze over to the three, Tina and Artie shaking their heads.

"We didn't text anybody else." They said in unison.

"I text Finn, but that's the only person I text." Rachel tried to reassure. My eyes went wide.

"Oh God, that means he probably texted Quinn, who probably texted Santana and Brittany, who probably texted Matt and Mike, who probably texted-" I gasped.

"Other jocks, who text the rest of the school," Mercedes finished for me with a groan.

Was the entire world out to get me today?

The rest of the day was horrible. Puck wasn't in any of the classes we shared, or at school for that matter, so I was a giant target for every hockey, baseball, football, and basketball player. I got six slushies to the face throughout the day, two trash dumps, five basketballs to the side of the head, and ten crumpled papers telling me that I had until 3:00 to live. That was what scared me the most, because every single one of those ten crumpled up threats were from the football team. With Puck nowhere to be found, I should've just killed myself to spare the pain that I would go through with the jocks.

I had Spanish last that day and the only person I knew in that class was Puck, who I hadn't seen at school all day. I would've walked with Mr. Schuester to the teacher's lounge for protection, but he was already out the door by the time I'd gathered my stuff. With one gulp, I swiftly left the classroom to meet my doom. To my surprise, the jocks were already waiting for me by the nearest exit.

"Well if it isn't Puck's little girlfriend; we were just about to go look for you." One of them sneered as they began to approach me. "Looks like our plan won't have to be delayed after all."

I turned sharply when I realized they were coming after me and ran like as if my life depended on it, which it did. Unfortunately, more of them were waiting just around the corner; I was intercepted the minute I passed the bathrooms. I screamed for someone to help me, but no one came. I was trapped in between the jocks that were pulling at me from every angle possible. The doors to the exit were shoved open, revealing a car already waiting outside. I tried to break free, but one of them hoisted me over their shoulder and carried me off kicking and screaming.

I figured that I was as good as dead, but someone delivered a blow to the boy carrying me, and I landed in another pair of arms. The person shielded me from view and I could hear a fight breaking out among the jocks. I shut my eyes, preparing for something bad to happen. It never did.

"You know, Kurt, if I hadn't remembered that I was supposed to pick you up today, you probably would've been dead."

I glanced up to see who my savior was, and I felt all of the anxiety in my chest fly away after seeing Puck's face.

"I wouldn't have even been here if you were at school today," I replied softly as he carried me off to his truck, which sat hidden among the other cars in the parking lot.

I snuck a glance back to where the jocks were retreating to their car thanks to Mike and Matt fending them off, Finn leading the two, of course. Finn cast a glance at Puck that practically screamed 'I'm-still-pissed-at-you-but-I-won't-say-anything-in-front-of-Kurt.' I snuggled close to Puck out of fear that the jocks would come back. I only stopped when he settled me down in his backseat so he could take a look at me.

"Wow, they did some pretty bad damage to your clothes." He muttered. "Remind me to pound their faces in tomorrow."

"I need you outside of juvie for the glee club assignment, so just leave them alone. We can tell someone about this and they'll get in trouble the right way," I sighed.

"We'll talk about this later, but for now let's just go to my place." He shut the door on me and hopped into the driver's seat. "I don't want you to get too excited either. The last thing we need is for you to black out on me again. That would give Finn another reason to yell at me like he did this morning-"

"Let me guess: he found out what we did last night?" I grumbled.

"He thought that we made-out _and_ that I pressured you into having sex with me. Can you believe it?" He snorted. "He looked like he was gonna hit me, but he just gave me a warning and left. Good thing he forgives easily, huh?"

He winked at me from the rearview mirror, causing me to nod slowly. My knees went weak and my legs felt like jell-o. I was brought back to reality, however, when his truck made a sharp turn into his driveway, which happened to be empty before we got there.

"My mom had to take my sister to a play date with some girl in her class, so we have the house to ourselves again." He explained cheerfully as he popped open my door.

He took my hand carefully and led me into his house, which was already becoming familiar to me. As soon as he found the key to his room (yeah, he locks his room so no one goes in there without his permission) he opened it and led me in, locking it shut as soon as I plopped down onto the bed. It seemed…different.

"Did you do something to your room?" I asked.

"No, you were just too into me last time to look at everything." He smirked, causing me to blush. He collapsed beside me, the bed wobbling as he did so. He carelessly tossed an iPod into my hands. "Go through my songs and see which ones you like."

I did just that as he waited for me to finish. The first couple of songs were too 80's for me, but then I saw a group of songs from a particular artist that I didn't expect to see inside Puck's iPod. He was one of my favorite singers.

"You listen to Adam Lambert?" I questioned with a smile. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, because he's an amazing singer with even more amazing looks, but I didn't think that you were the type of guy to listen to him."

"My sister loves his music, and I bought a couple of his singles for her because she wouldn't stop pestering me about it. The songs kind of grew on me," He replied with a shrug. "Why, thinking of singing his songs for our mash-up?"

"Maybe I am; it'd give us a unique touch." I pointed out.

"Well if you _are_ thinking of using a couple of 'em, we could probably make an awesome duo with _For Your Entertainment _and _Master Plan_." He suggested.

"You could sing _For Your Entertainment_, of course." I chuckled. "I'd much rather take on _Master Plan_, because I feel very comfortable with it."

"Then we could probably mix their choruses together to make a freakin' awesome mash-up," He concluded triumphantly.

"Wow, we finished a week's work in a snap." I thought that this would be much harder. I guess that my bonding with Puck so far had really paid off.

"We have time to practice," He said, tugging on my pant loop.

"Okay, I'll go put your iPod into the doc." I stood up to do so, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down against his body, our chests touching. My face heated up while he smirked up at me.

"I wasn't talking about that kind of practice." He whispered, trailing a finger down my collar bone. I shivered at his touch. "But if you want, we can do that later."

And we ended up practicing our mash-up right after we finished our daily dose of making out. It was fiery, hot, and explosive. The same goes for our mash-up, which he made sure to fill with hidden innuendos that made me blush the entire time I spent at his house. I took a bath before I went to bed that night and I washed my hair with all of the hair care products I could find in an attempt to wash out the dirty thoughts he had shoved into my mind. I had no luck with that, as you probably guessed, because once you get involved with a guy like Puck, whatever he says sticks inside your head for good. Surprisingly, that's just how I liked it.


	13. Football Kisses

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note: **This chapter was in Puck's POV, but it'll be in Kurt's POV next time. Also, large parts of this chapter were inspired by Renee, who is basically my co-writer because she's giving me all the awesome ideas that keep this story going. She's awesome. XD Sorry this chapter is rushed, but it's Thanksgiving and I wanted to get this chapter out as a gift to all of you readers, because this story is getting some serious love thanks to you guys. :D

* * *

"Wow, we finished a week's work in a snap." Kurt sighed with relief. Awesome, now we could get to the fun part.

"We have time to practice," I spoke up suggestively, pulling on his pant loop.

"Okay, I'll go put your iPod into the doc." He chirped and stood up, but I wrapped my arms around his waist and I pulled him down on top of my chest, his face heating up as I smirked.

"I wasn't talking about that kind of practice." I whispered with a snicker. "But if you want, we can do that later."

Our lips collided, and pretty soon we were rolling across his bed as we thrust against each other in an attempt to get as close as we could. He moaned, I nipped, he kissed, I touched. I got my tongue involved and he was at my mercy in an instant. God, he's so hot when he gets all into it. It's kind of cute, but not in a way that makes me arrive early, because I don't do that with guys, even if they happen to be girly and hot and probably good in bed. You know what? Just shut up so I can stop thinking about this.

We practice our mash-up after that, and I added some seductive moves to the song whenever I sang something suggestive, like when I thrust my hips while singing the chorus. Kurt bit his lip and blushed when he watched me do that, and we ended up making out again because I was kind of turned on that Kurt looked like he liked what I was doing. Right before I took him home, we kissed again, and he was lucky I didn't shove him back into my room and make him be my play toy for the next five hours. I had a better sense of judgment, however, and I took him home safe and sound.

Friday came sooner than expected after that night, and I found myself moving around the other jocks in the boys' locker room in an attempt to find Kurt before everyone had to go out on the field. You might think that I was mad at the jocks for trying to hurt Kurt, but I set them up to do that in the first place so I could be like Kurt's knight in shining armor. Mike and Matt drew the line when I did that, and they joined Finn on his anti-Puck-Kurt-relationship side; I officially had the entire glee club against me now. I managed to find Kurt, who was surrounded by Finn, Mike, and Matt while he slipped his gear on.

"So want to come with us to a party at Santana's place after the game?" Matt asked.

"She said you're more than welcome to come, and you can get away from Puck a little bit." Mike added with a smile.

"I think it'd be great for you," Finn piped up, giving Kurt's shoulder a reassuring pat.

"Thanks for the offer, but Mercedes and I were going to do some catching up on _Gossip Girl_ tonight." Kurt explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Cool, so you're not going out with Puck tonight?" Finn questioned a little too cheerfully for my taste.

"Nah, I already had my time with him all of this week. He really likes what I can do to him," I spoke up as I reached in to grab Kurt. He could tell what I was about to do by the look in my eyes.

"No, Puck, don't!" Kurt shrieked. "Not in front of-mph!"

I crashed my lips down onto his and he tried to pull away, but I wasn't about to let him until he kissed back. He finally did, and I ran with it, getting our tongues involved. It was dirty, and by the time I was finished with him, Mike and Matt were as white as snow, Finn was red with anger, and the other jocks were whistling around us. I finally let Kurt go and he lingered in my grip. Next thing I know, he's nearly collapsed on the ground and using my arms to regain his balance.

"If you ever plan on doing that again, please warn me ahead of time." Kurt muttered as I helped him to his feet.

"I need everyone to the field, now!"

Coach Tenaka had everyone bustling towards the door, but I stood behind to help Kurt put his helmet on. I jogged over to the door as he shyly followed behind me a few feet. Just to get under his skin, I blew a kiss his way and ran out the door giddier than I've ever been before. Kurt ran out from behind me, his face clearly red underneath the helmet, and I couldn't help but grin as we took our places near the bench. Finn was glaring at me, and I could tell that he'd grill me about what I did eventually but as long as Kurt was around, he'd let it slide until I was alone. We all knew that Kurt's fury was something you didn't want to evoke, especially in front of all of the people in the stands. That fury could easily be set off if Finn said the wrong thing to me, so Finn was going to keep his distance, which I was very grateful for.

-

Surprisingly, I was confronted on Monday for what I did, but not my Finn. It was right before lunch, and I'd just finished giving myself a pep-talk so I could get enough courage to sit with Kurt and his friends. I was walking down the hall when a certain blonde ex-Cheerio stopped in front of me with a scowl. Quinn looked pretty pissed.

"Stop doing it," She snapped.

"What are you talking about?" I snorted.

"Kurt," She replied briskly. "You've got to stop trying to ruin his life-"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I scoffed.

"Like hell I don't," She sneered. "You're going to hurt him from the inside, and I think it really sucks that you've stooped so low."

"What's with the sudden need to protect him?" I questioned.

"You've ruined enough lives already, and I won't just stand by and watch someone else be hurt by you." She sighed, frowning slightly. "Plus Kurt's been pretty nice to me ever since my pregnancy got out, and you've played with his heart too long. He doesn't deserve this."

"Look, if you're worried that I'll damage him when we have se-" She raised her hand to cut me off.

"Don't you dare bring the 's' word into this." She snarled. "I was drunk off of wine coolers when we did it, so I can only imagine what you'll do when you get Kurt's full consent. It's sickening."

I could tell it was upsetting her the more she thought about it.

"You're making it sound worse than it is," I muttered.

"Am I, am I really?" She scowled again. "Well from where you sick mind looks like it's taking you, I guess you're lucky that Kurt won't be able to get pregnant. I just hope that his heart will be repairable after you get through with him, but that's only if we can't knock some sense into him."

She stormed off to the lunch room after that statement, leaving me to wonder just how many people made up 'we'. I figured that it was all of glee club, but then I also suspected that they had other people watching out for Kurt, like the rest of the Cheerios. I swear, those girls get really scary when they go into killer-mode. Looks like I'll have to watch my step with all of these people interfering with my plan. Damn it, why can't things be easier for me?

-

After school, I lounged around the music room about half an hour before glee practice started and played by guitar. I needed it to take my mind off of things. Anyways, I'd just finished playing some John Mayer when Kurt strolled in with his phone pressed up against his ear.

"I'm fine, I swear. No, I don't have a mental disease where I forget things that someone tells me to forget. That doesn't even exist, Brittany. Thanks for your concern, though." I rolled my eyes as he sat down on the piano bench with his eyes wide. "N-No, I haven't even considered doing that yet! I have to wait for that special someone before _that_ happens! You can trust me on that decision, don't worry......okay, bye then."

He hung up with a loud groan and tossed his phone onto the top of the piano. I smugly continued to play my guitar as he paced in front of the piano.

"Why is it that people always assume I do horrible things with you?" He began to rant. "I mean, they can trust me can't they? I'm a very responsible person who doesn't let their hormones rule their actions. I could give you my innocence, but I choose not to because I'm not a man-whore like some people I know. No offense, but you kind of are, which is probably why people think we do it whenever we're alone-"

"So they wouldn't mind if I shoved you on the floor right now and did it with you?" I asked teasingly. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny." He snapped sarcastically. Out of frustration, he plopped down on the spot beside me.

"I think you try too hard to cover up what we do, so it gets people suspicious." I commented as I strummed my guitar softly. "Just act like we do nothing."

"But we _do_ do something," He groaned and leaned against my shoulder. "It's too good to not own up about."

"Like I said, act like we don't." I repeated.

He glanced up at me with a frown. "How do you keep so calm?"

"I let my guitar help me relax," I played a few notes on my guitar to show him. "I could teach you how to play, if you want."

"Really?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, just come sit on my lap and I'll show you." I made a gesture for him to sit down on my lap. He eyed me wearily, but complied and yelped as my arms snaked around him to place my guitar in front of his petite body. I guided his hands to the appropriate places and nestled my face on his shoulder so I could watch what he was doing.

"First, you have to channel your happy place." I instructed. "Then you let the peace roll off of your body and into the guitar pick."

"That sounds too easy," He huffed.

"That's the point, Kurt." I chuckled. "Just give it a shot."

And from that point on for the next fifteen minutes, I tried to help him with learning how to play my acoustic guitar. It was going just fine until he wriggled around and made me realize how close we were. It was close enough for me to have a little fun with him. Unfortunately, that never got to happen because Mr. Schuester walked in at that moment with the other kids following close behind. You should've seen the looks we got when everyone saw us. Kurt blushed, and I couldn't help but grin mockingly.

"Well, it looks like you two are getting along better." Mr. Schuester chuckled nervously as he put his sheet music down on the piano. "Maybe this assignment is working out for the better."

Oh yeah, it so was.


	14. Play With Their Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note: **This chapter is in Kurt's POV, but it'll be in Puck's POV next chapter. If you'd like to have the same music I use when I write this story, then follow the link I have on my profile that says 'Fire and Ice Puck/Kurt Fanmix', which leads to my LiveJournal entry that has the link to the zip file with all of the songs in it. And this chapter is kind of rushed because I'm trying to get the fanmix fixed right, so sorry about that.

* * *

"Well, it looks like you two are getting along better." Mr. Schuester chuckled nervously as he placed his sheet music on the piano beside my phone. "Maybe this assignment is working out for the better."

This was completely humiliating. Not only did my friends catch me in Puck's lap, but so did my teacher. I quickly shot up from my position on Puck's lap and straightened out my clothes. Finn cast me a weary glance and I blushed even harder. Crushes do die hard, after all. Puck slipped his arm around my shoulders and guided me away to our original spot.

"You worry about what people think too much," He muttered. "Learn how to deal with it."

"That's easy for you to say." I grumbled.

The rest of the practice was seemingly smooth, and I told Puck that he should come over to my house after school, which he happily complied to. The rough part was when I was at my locker. Santana approached my locker and slammed it closed with a scowl.

"I told you to stay away from Puck, and I expect you to do that." She snapped icily.

"I thought that you were suggesting it out of worry over my well being," I commented as I opened my locker to set some of my books in.

"That's how it was at first," She scoffed. "But whenever Puck's around you, he won't answer my sexts, and they're just too steamy to ignore. He's my man, and should always reply to them."

So she wanted to play this game, huh? Well, let's see how she deals with my fury. "Sweetie, why would he answer any of your sexts when he has the real thing every single day?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about," She sneered.

"Oh, I don't?" I snorted. "Does he ever tell you about what we do in our spare time? Well let me tell you, he's a very dirty boy, especially with those magic hands of his. You can't possibly imagine all the places he's touched and kissed me, especially after the football game on Friday-"

"I get it!" She shrieked, disgust clearly visible on her face. "God, you don't have to describe it!"

"If you don't want to hear about it, then steer clear of Puck." I suggested bitterly. "He'd probably scream my name instead of yours if you two do anything like we do."

I stormed off after that, my head held high and Santana left to wonder if I was telling the truth, which I wasn't; I've never done anything with Puck that caused him to scream my name, and I didn't plan on doing it anytime soon. Lying never hurt anyone, anyways, especially if you use it to fight for yourself. Unfortunately, it turned around on me when Puck arrived at my house later on that day.

"What the hell did you tell Santana?" He questioned as he lied down beside me on my bed.

"She started it," I defended. "I simply evened the playing field."

"You told her that whenever we have sex, I'll scream your name instead of hers." He said bluntly.

"I didn't say it in those exact words," I snapped. "She switched it around on me, when in reality she was the one who told me to back off of you."

"Right," He snorted.

"I mean, she dumped you because of your credit scores, so basically you're up for grabs." I added.

"So you wanna grab some of this?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I've got a spot that I've been dying to get someone to touch-"

"You're perverted. You know that, right?" I sneered.

"And you love it," He chuckled and gave me a quick kiss. I pushed him away and sat up defiantly.

Puck, being the antagonist he is, thought that it would be justified payback to reach into my back pocket and take my iPod, which is exactly what he did. My eyes went wide when he did it, because he made sure to put a lot of effort into grabbing my butt as he snagged my mp3 player. I spun around and lunged at him, trying to fight for my iPod which was being man-handled far too much for my taste. Plus it was autographed by Adam Lambert, which made it priceless and irreplaceable.

"Give it back before I shave your mohawk off with my nails," I snarled and grabbed a tuft of it just to prove that I meant business. "It has an irreplaceable Adam Lambert signature!"

"No way," He grinned and spied the signature I had on the back of the iPod. "How'd ya get that?"

"I had to take a very tedious trip that I'd rather not have to go through again because of you," I quickly snatched the iPod back, only to have Puck use his hips to pin me against my bed.

I blushed and tried to push him away, but he grabbed my wrist and kissed me instead. My iPod fell on top of my sweater, which was conveniently placed beside my bed. Then we started making out. We tossed, we turned, and his hands went to places I can't even speak about. But throughout our make-out session, I oddly imagined Finn's lips against mine instead of Puck's. You can imagine how scared I was when I broke away to see Finn instead of Puck.

"Something wrong, babe?" Finn asked me. I withheld my scream and quickly pulled away, only to see Puck once more as he asked me the same question Finn had a few seconds before.

"Everything's fine," I managed to choke out. Oh, how I wish crushes died quicker than they actually did. "Just fine."

"No, something's definitely wrong." Puck muttered. "You weren't picturing Finn instead of me, were you?"

"What? No, of course not!" I tried to cover up the guilt building up inside of me. "I was just…having a hard time thinking about a few things and I kind of got distracted a little bit. Don't worry; it's nothing."

As if God had sent him, my dad tapped on my door and entered a few moments after. I fixed myself up and shoved a pillow at Puck so he could cover up the clearly visible marks on his belt that I'd left while we made out.

"Is everything okay down here?" My dad asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It's awesome," I replied with a fake smile. He knew that I actually meant 'we'll talk about it after Puck leaves' and nodded understandingly.

"Okay, just call if you need something." My dad quickly left the room after that, but he gave Puck a glare before he did.

"…well that was weird," Puck muttered. He latched onto my waist. "Now how about we get back to what we were originally doing?"

I gulped, but nodded, and by the end of Puck's stay at my house, I had marks all over my neck that would have to be covered up by a scarf if I wanted to hide them, which I did. I warned him to not flaunt me around tomorrow and show them off. He said that he wouldn't make any promises, which caused me to slam my bedroom door on his face and tell my dad to drive him home. That was a horrible idea, because he managed to convince my dad that our pool needed to be cleaned. On Wednesday, I could expect him to show up to clean our pool for five hours at the least. Oh joy.

My dad got back home, and we both sat down to eat dinner together. I was on one side of the table, and he was on the other. He brought up the problem when I'd just finished my orange chicken.

"So what happened with Puckerman?" He asked casually.

"Well, it's a long story." I sighed.

"We have all the time in the world," He pointed out, biting into his beef and broccoli.

"Puck and I were kissing downstairs and I imagined it was someone else kissing me instead of him. I mean, I know I shouldn't do that, but old feelings die hard, especially when the guy you're imagining about always tells you to stay away from the guy you're always spending your time with. It's so frustrating, and I feel guilty for telling Puck that everything was fine even though it wasn't." I blurted out; I needed to get the guilt and apprehension off of my chest.

I gasped and put a hand over my mouth in embarrassment. I couldn't believe I let all of that out to my dad, who was barely getting used to the idea of me being the way I am. His eyes were wide with shock, and I apologized for what I did. He shook his head.

"Don't be sorry; I'm the one that brought it up." He muttered. "…I'm not really sure how this whole boy-talk is supposed to go, but from the way I see some people do it on TV, I guess that I'm supposed to just listen to you and help you through it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Well then, go on and let it all out."

"Okay, so I know that Puck and I are kind of together, but not really since he never asked me, but he acts like we are and always defends me like a real boyfriend should. I kind of have feelings for Finn, though, since we're kind of close-"

"Finn as in quarterback of the football team Finn? Are you being passed around from jock to jock or something?"

"…you did not just say that…"

"Just keep going."

"Alright, so I'm close with both of them, but when I saw Finn tonight instead of Puck, I was really freaked out. Is this like a sign or something? Is this God trying to tell me that I should listen to Finn and the rest of my friends and stay away from Puck? Or am I just going crazy and letting my hormones get the best of me?"

"Well neither of those boys has hurt you too badly yet, so I think that you should just let it all play out. Maybe you could test them to see if they're both loyal to you no matter what you choose to do, if you want."

"Are you suggesting that I play around with their feelings?"

"Haven't _they_ been doing that to _you_ lately?"

"Well I guess you've got a point there. Say, where'd you learn to think like that?"

"I've been watching your recordings of Dr. Phil with some Oprah on the side."

"Okay…well thanks for the advice. I'll try it out sometime."

"No problem, son."

I finished up my food and rushed off to take a shower before I went to bed. I had plenty to think about, and some schemes to hatch.


	15. So You Think You Can Dance?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note: **This chapter is in Puck's POV, but it'll be in Kurt's POV next chapter. This chapter was brought to life by the amazing Renee, who keeps on giving me awesome plot bunnies left and right. She so isn't out of line. XD Sorry, inside joke. Anyways, this chapter (along with past chapters and ones that will be coming up) would not be here without Renee, so you all need to thank her for how awesome her mind is; without it, there wouldn't be as much Purt love in this story as there is.

* * *

"You better not flaunt me around tomorrow with all of these marks on my neck; I can't possibly imagine all of the looks I'll get if someone spies them," Kurt sighed, our hands intertwined as we relaxed on his bed.

"I can't make any promises," I chuckled. "I like to make it known when I claim something as mine."

That earned me a very long and awkward car ride home with his dad as Kurt stayed home to order some Chinese food for dinner. Just to get back at Kurt for kicking me out, I convinced his dad that he needed his pool cleaned by me. He agreed, and I was scheduled for Thursday. Looks like my pool cleaning business was coming back.

Wednesday finally came around and I was more nervous than I should've been. Kurt and I had rehearsed a bunch of times before, but when I watched the other gleeks perform, I freaked out. Mike, Matt, Santana, and Brittany did a freakin' awesome mash-up with _Replay_ and _Tik Tok_; Tina, Artie, and Mercedes rocked _Mr. Brightside_ and _Sweet Dreams_; Finn, Rachel, and Quinn hit _Love Song_ and _Fireflies_ perfectly. Before I knew what was going on, Kurt was already pulling me up in front of everyone else. My palms clammed up, my heart raced, and the music started quickly. Kurt was already singing, his voice sharper and rougher than usual. It blew me away.

"_You run away from everything that you fear__, s__o afraid, don't wanna be a part of it__.__You see the fake in every thing that is real__. __You hate the paradox__; y__ou put us in a box._" He belted out in sync with the music. His hips swayed around, and I swallowed as my eyes followed their every movement. "_We don't define what makes us right or wrong__. __Waste of time and we're just livin' it__. __I wanna see you, touch you, one-on-one__. __Won't stop until we're done__; w__e've only just begun._"

I sang the chorus along with him. "_We are the face of the new generation__; w__e are the ones who have no reservation.__Don't give a damn 'bout your cold calculation__. __Welcome to the master plan__, __d__on't care if you understand__.__Don't care if you understand__, w__elcome to the master plan._"

"_Let's go__i__t's my show, __b__aby, do what I say__. __Don't trip off the glitz__t__hat I'm gonna display__. __I told ya__Imma hold ya down until you're amazed__, __g__ive it to ya 'til your screaming my name__._" I picked up the other song quickly, my hands gripping Kurt's waist and spinning him around so his leg was wrapped around one side of my body. He was unscathed, but I could tell that it was turning him on. "_No escaping when I start__; o__nce I'm in I own your heart.__There's no way you'll ring the alarm__, s__o hold on until it's over_."

"_Oh, do you know what you got into?__Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?__'Cause it's about to get rough for you__; __I'm here for your entertainment_. _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet; you thought an angel swept ya off your feet__. __Well I'm about to turn up the heat__, __I'm here for your entertainment__." _Kurt and I sang together, mixing the choruses up. "_We are the face of the new generation__; w__e are the ones who have no reservation.__Don't give a damn 'bout your cold calculation__. __Welcome to the master plan__, __d__on't care if you understand__.__Don't care if you understand__, w__elcome to the master plan._"

I had no idea what took me over, but for the rest of the mash-up, I made sure to touch Kurt as much as possible, but not so much that Mr. Schuester would have to stop us. Just as we were finishing up, I realized that Kurt was wearing a scarf to hide the marks I left on him. If I pulled it off, it would boost my plan up by humiliating him in front of his friends. A part of me didn't want to do it, but I found my fingers slip around his neck and before he could stop me, I threw the designer scarf onto the floor with the final notes of our mash-up.

People were clapping, but I could see the horror and anger in their eyes at the clearly visible marks on Kurt's neck. Kurt took a quick bow and turned around to face me. Tears were ready to spring from his eyes.

"I told you not to do this," He whispered, reaching down to grab his scarf. "And I meant it."

"Good job, kids." Mr. Schuester clasped his hands together and everyone stood up to face him. "Although, Finn, you might want to work on your dance moves."

"Yeah, I know." Finn sighed. "I'm like the William Hung of dancing."

"Maybe you can get someone to help you out," Mr. Schuester suggested.

"I'll help him," Kurt spoke up a little too quickly, slipping his scarf back on. "My dad knows someone who owns a dance studio; I could probably get it for this evening, if that's okay."

"We were gonna hang out tonight-" I said defiantly.

"Well then you'll have to hang with him another day, 'because he's gonna help me tonight." Finn smirked. Quinn gave his hand a reassuring squeeze; it figures that she would support his coming between me and Kurt.

Kurt grinned like he was a kid in a candy store, and it pissed me off. I should be the one spending time with Kurt, not Finn. That doesn't mean I'm jealous, though, because I'm not. Why would I be jealous of Finn, who gets every girl to fall for him, and Kurt, who's only good at kissing and singing and dancing and everything else? Don't answer the question, it's rhetorical.

"Actually, you might want to bring Puck along with you." Mr. Schuester added as he gathered his stuff up. "He could use some help, too."

There must've been an angel watching over me, because Mr. Schuester practically saved my life. Even though Kurt and Finn looked sad about it, I was pretty happy. Now I could monitor what Finn and Kurt were doing. Not that I cared or anything, because I didn't. I just needed to make sure that Finn didn't rub off on Kurt too much; I needed to make up for what I did, and if he talks bad about me, that'll only make my situation worse. I'd work it out with Kurt at the studio before Finn got there.

-

Turns out Kurt was able to snag the studio right before a ballerina club got to it first. I arrived extra early to corner him, and I did just that. He was stretching out, wearing nothing but a flimsy black shirt, some white sweats, and a scarf to match. Lady GaGa's Bad Romance song echoed all around the room and I heard Kurt singing along to it. I made sure to keep quiet as he started to move around with the music, his hands slipping across his hips as he looked into one of the many mirrors. He stopped mid-step when he saw me watching, and a blush came to his cheeks.

"P-Puck," He stuttered. "Why are you here so early?"

"I came here to…_apologize_ for what I did earlier." It was so hard to say that word; I hardly ever used it. "I feel bad for all the trouble it probably put you through."

"Mercedes and Rachel wouldn't let me leave the school until I told them how I got them," He mumbled, his body turning stiff. "It was pretty embarrassing."

"Sorry about that," I muttered.

"On the bright side, it helped me channel all of my emotions and dance better than usual." He sighed. "Now I can help you and Finn even more with your moves."

"Oh, I can dance just fine." I scoffed. It was a lie, of course. I was barely better than Finn.

"Sure you can," Kurt snorted. "The only dance moves you know are ones that involve hip-thrusts and anything related to sexual desires."

"Oh yeah? Well, I know the Viennese Waltz!" I snapped. That was the one dance I knew, and that was only because my mom had enrolled me in dance classes for a few months when I was 12. I quit as soon as my friends at school told me that it was for girls and gays, but not before I learned that one little dance.

"So you think you can dance?" He challenged with a smile.

"I don't think, I know." I smirked and took him in my arms.

He had a determined look in his eyes, one that told me that he figured that I was lying. Boy, did I prove him wrong. We danced across the room to the Lady GaGa song, surprisingly. We spun around in a circle and I made sure to keep a strong grip on his petite figure. I dipped him carefully so that our lips were only inches apart, and I gently pulled him back up to finish the last part of the dance. By the time I had finished with my demonstration, he was flustered and red faced.

"Wow, I guess you were telling the truth." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around my neck, my arms slipping around his waist. "This doesn't mean that I completely forgive you, though."

"I hope this helps then," I mused and crashed my lips down on his. He kissed back, his fingers running through my mohawk. It actually felt pretty good. He broke away as soon as a knock came from the double doors that I had locked on my way in.

"Finn's here," He said giddily and rushed off to go let Finn in. And he calls me the man-whore?

"Hi Kurt," Finn greeted. He glanced in my direction for a few seconds. "Puckerman."

"Hudson," I replied nonchalantly.

"Can you two at least try to get along for a little while?" Kurt sighed, grabbing Finn's hand and leading him in.

"I'll try, but I can't promise that I will." Finn chuckled.

I quickly grabbed Kurt's arm as soon as he was in my reach, and he let go of Finn as I draped an arm around his shoulders.

"Let's get started," I murmured and put a finger underneath his chin. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Finn interrupted my advancement on Kurt and pulled Kurt out of my grip. "I think we should work on some hip movement, don't you?"

"That sounds perfect," Kurt agreed with a smile.

I think I nearly baby-barfed when Kurt practically undressed Finn with his eyes. I don't know if Finn did the same; I was too busy trying to get the choreography down to pay any attention to him. He better not have, though, because I'll kick the crap out of him if he did. That still doesn't mean I'm jealous, or that I want Kurt to want me more than he does Finn. I'm just worried that Kurt's little crush on Finn will get in the way of my plans. Wait a minute, is Kurt purposely trying to play with my feelings, or am I just thinking about this too much?


	16. Pool Cleaning and Pizza Deliveries

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note:** This chapter was in Kurt's POV, but it'll be in Puck's POV next chapter. As always, this chapter was able to reach your computer screen thanks to Renee and her plot bunnies that are just too tempting to deny. Oh, and did you guys know that I was actually thinking about deleting this story when I first started it? I find it pretty funny, because it's really popular now and getting more hits, favorites, alerts, etc. than any other story I have. I can't wait until I start the other Purt story after I finish this one; I'd like to see if you guys read that one too. XD

* * *

"Let's get started," Puck murmured and put a finger underneath my chin. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Finn interrupted Puck and pulled me out of his grip. I felt weak at the knees. "I think we should work on some hip movement, don't you?"

"That sounds perfect," I agreed with a smile.

I could tell that this was getting on Puck's nerves. Perfect. I was using my dad's advice by playing with his feelings, but I wasn't going to stop with the dance lessons. Oh no, I planned to keep going. I wanted to see how far I could push Puck, which I found out the hard way. It all started on Thursday when he cleaned my pool. My dad was out working on a load of cars that day, so I was left by myself to wait for Puck. I was wearing a nice little outfit that consisted of white Ed Hardy board shorts and a Gucci black logo shirt. To keep cool, I had a fan in one hand and a glass of lemonade in another as I was spread out on a beach chair beside my pool.

Puck arrived just on time in nothing but a pair of jeans. Damn him and his amazing body, not to mention nipple ring located on his chest that I tried so desperately to ignore. He set up quickly, and I turned a deep shade of red when he started to shed the little clothing he had on.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shrieked and shot up in my chair.

"I don't want my clothes to get wet when I clean your pool," He snorted. "So I'm just taking them off. Hope you don't mind."

My eyes went wide when he slipped his boxers off, and I covered them with my fan as Puck dove into the pool to clean up. Oh God, this was not how I wanted things to turn out. I saw things that you can't un-see, and with Puck, there is plenty to see. I shudder whenever I think about how big he was. And just to clarify what I mean by big, I'm talking about his abs. You people get more perverted every day, I swear.

"Hey, you think you can spare some lemonade?" He asked as he swam over to the side of the pool where my chair was.

"Here, take it." I sighed, handing him the glass. "I'm going to go order some pizza, and by the time I come back, please have some clothes on. I have some spare swimming trunks in the shed over by the hot tub."

"Why, intimidated by my hotness?" He snickered.

"You wish," I scoffed and swiftly turned to march inside.

He splashed some water at me, so I chucked a pair of goggles at him and it hit him square in the chin. I screamed and burst into the house, slamming the door closed behind me as he chased after me. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him walk over to the shed from the window soon after. I dusted my clothes off and quickly picked up the phone. Dominos was quick, easy, and would arrive in fifteen minutes. Satisfied, I began to make a new batch of lemonade.

Fifteen minutes later as I sipped some lemonade and nibbled on the cookies I had stashed behind my carrots and apples, the doorbell rang. I skipped to the door and opened it with a smile. You can imagine my shock when I saw Finn standing on my porch with two pizza boxes in his hands.

"Oh, hi Kurt." He greeted with a grin. He peeked inside. "Um, are you here alone?"

"No, I have some…_help_ here." I said casually. "They're a monster when it comes to eating, so I thought that two pizzas should be enough."

"Sounds like you have a gorilla helping you out or something," He chuckled.

"It's pretty darn close." I muttered. "So, you're working as a pizza boy?"

"Yeah, the job Rachel got me isn't bringing in enough money for Quinn's hospital bills, so I had to pick up another one in my spare time." He frowned. "I had to cut my break time down to half an hour so I could earn more money, too."

"Oh, you poor thing." I sighed sympathetically. "When's your break?"

"Actually, it's right after I drop off your order. I was thinking of heading off to Target to buy more stuff for Quinn-" He began, but I raised my hand to cut him off. His sweet, innocent act would be perfect for my plan to play around with Puck.

"How about you stay, have something to eat, and I'll give you a thirty dollar tip to make up for it?" I suggested.

"Really? Wow, that sounds awesome." His smile was so cute; it made me want to melt on the spot. But I didn't, and I let him in my house instead. He set the pizza down on the counter in my kitchen and eyed the lemonade with a thirst only a quarterback could have. I giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him outside toward the pool.

"You just sit down on the chair over there and I'll go get the food and drinks," I instructed and released his hand. He flashed me a smile and took a seat just as Puck got out of the shed. Both boys glanced at each other, Finn amused and Puck pissed off.

"You must be the help Kurt told me about," Finn chuckled.

"Help?" Puck glared in my direction. "I didn't know that I was just _help_."

"Well you're certainly not a guest," I scoffed as I turned to walk back inside. "You're cleaning my pool, which you should be doing right now instead of dilly-dallying."

Puck growled as I shut the door behind me, a smirk clearly visible on my face. I gathered up the pizza and lemonade, which wasn't an easy feat, and I used my foot to slide the door open. Finn swooped up and helped carry the lemonade and glasses. I thanked him and set the stuff down on the little table set up by the beach chair.

"Go ahead and dig in," I sighed with relief, handing Finn a plate. He grinned and grabbed a few slices; I took two and sat down at the foot of the chair as Finn sat on it as well.

"Thanks again for letting me crash here," He mumbled between bites and nibbles.

"Don't worry about it; it's my pleasure." I reassured and poured him a glass of lemonade. I handed it to him politely. "Can I get you anything else? I could run in and get some fruit if you'd like."

"Nah, it's okay. You've already been nice enough to me as it is," He said.

"Yum, pizza." Puck grinned as he reached into the box and grabbed a slice.

He plopped down in the spot that separated Finn and I. If looks could kill, Finn and I would have murdered Puck the second he sat down.

"This is going to lower the amount of money I'm paying you," I snarled.

"It's worth it, pretty boy." Puck snickered and draped an arm around my shoulders.

For the rest of Finn's time at my house, Puck made sure to butt in and keep me at a distance from the quarterback. Finn was still polite to Puck, even though Puck was being a complete and total ass. I managed to sneak away from Puck and show Finn to the door. I quickly shoved the money into Finn's pant pocket and gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry Puck rudely interrupted your break," I apologized. "He can be a real asshole sometimes."

"Yeah, I can tell." He snorted. "Well, I guess I'll see ya later, Kurt."

"Bye then," I smiled and he ruffled my hair, causing me to stifle a laugh. I did blush, however, and he grinned as the door slipped closed behind him. I let out a sigh and slid against the door, landing on the ground a few seconds after.

"He's so sweet," I muttered to myself. What can I say? I like a man who can sweep someone off their feet; it's a real shame about his smarts though. Oh well, the rest of him makes up for the stupidity.

"Are you finished swooning over him now?"

I glanced up to see Puck, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. I quickly stood up and pressed against the door as he began to corner me. I should've noticed the iPhone perched on the counter that overlooked the spot I was at, but I was too focused on the buff jock that was now pinning me against the door by my hips.

"I'm not just help," He hissed into my ear. "I'm also the one who gives you the things that other guys can't."

He crashed his lips down on mine after that, and I tried to push him away, but once his tongue slipped past my lips, I gave in and kissed him back. He began to nip at my neck and I moaned as his hands kept a tight grip on my hips. He thrust our hips together and I pulled on the little hair he had on his head. He growled and bit down on my neck, causing me to gasp. His mouth then went back to being glued on mine, and I was left breathless. He finally released me and I collapsed onto the ground once more.

"Why'd you do that?" I choked out; he'd been rougher than usual. He bent down so that he was at my eye level and a triumphant grin was sketched on his face.

"Because Finn won't," He replied, kissing me softly. I kicked his chest so that he fell back on his butt. I stood up with a huff and ignored the look he was giving me.

"I don't need you to tell me that, now go back and finish cleaning my pool." I ordered and marched off to the stairs that led to my bedroom. "Oh, and I'm not your property. I can hang out with any other guys that I want to, since we're not officially dating. So you can't stop me if I choose to hang out with Finn."

I walked down to my room and while I did, Puck grabbed the iPhone and stashed it in his bag that was on the living room couch. He zipped it up securely and went back to doing his job. I really wish that I would've seen the phone that day and destroyed it. Like throw-it-on-the-ground-step-on-it-and-then-burn-it kind of destroyed. It would have saved me a lot of pain and heartbreak.


	17. Jewish Disgrace

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note:** This chapter was in Puck's POV, but it'll be in Kurt's POV next time. Sorry for the really quick chapter (which should've been awesome, but I had no time to use the full awesomeness of Renee's plot bunny) but I'm working on another Purt story where Puck is an undercover cop working for Burt, who is a mob boss, and Puck has the job of watching over Kurt, the sole heir to the Hummel Organization. If you watch General Hospital and are up-to-date with the episodes, you'll know the similarity and why I have to do this. It was a prompt someone came up with on LiveJournal after seeing a picture (the same picture that inspire my other Purt one-shot I have up; go check it out if you haven't already) for an upcoming episode and I, along with someone else, have decided to make stories based on it. The other person's was an awesome one-shot, but mine will be a full-out story that I hope will be as good. I just posted the story, so go check it out as soon as you finish reading this chapter.

* * *

"I don't need you to tell me that, now go back and finish cleaning my pool." Kurt ordered and marched off to the stairs that led to his room. "Oh, and I'm not your property. I can hang out with any other guys that I want to, since we're not officially dating. So you can't stop me if I choose to hang out with Finn."

While Kurt walked down to his room, I snagged my iPhone from the counter and stuffed it in my bag, making sure to zip it so he wouldn't think that I had anything to hide. I'll be damned if I can't stop him from seeing Finn. I had a plan to get Finn and Kurt to stay away from each other for good. Now some people might think I'm doing this because I'm jealous, but I'm only a little jealous. Kurt's practically mine, anyways, so Finn needs to stay away from him. I had the perfect way to make that happen, and I carried it out the next day when Finn and I were the last ones in the locker room after football practice. Kurt wasn't there because he made sure to leave early so he could avoid me. It worked out in my favor, though.

"Hey dude, I need to talk to you." I spoke up once I knew that we were the only ones left. I felt a little guilty that I was actually doing this, but I had to do whatever it took to make sure Kurt was mine and only mine.

"What is it now, Puck?" He sighed and turned to me with a scowl.

"I have to show you something," I pulled out the iPhone, which was a gift from Mrs. Wilson when I cleaned her pool a couple of months ago, from my back pocket.

"Why do I feel like that this involves Kurt?" He muttered.

"'Cause it does, but I swear that it's for your own good." I reassured.

And then I showed him the footage of Kurt when Finn left his house. I made sure to keep the part where I made out with Kurt out of Finn's view when I quickly shoved it back into my pocket. His face was calmer than I had expected it to be; I wanted him to freak out and keep away from Kurt, but he looked totally cool with it.

"Erase it," He commanded. I blinked in confusion.

"Dude, if you're afraid that I'll show this to people and mess up your reputation, I'm not-" He cut me off.

"Do it for Kurt, not me. You and I have already pulled a lot of shit on him over the years, and he doesn't need this getting around the school and screwing his life up even more." He snapped.

"So you're not going to do anything about this?" I questioned. "You're not going to stay away from him?"

"I'm going to let him down easy, because I have a kid on the way and I've got to stay by Quinn no matter what." He replied. "Don't go around telling people about this, either." He got serious real quick. "If I find out that you do, I'll call all of your clients' husbands and tell them that you don't just clean their pools."

"You don't have the guts," I challenged. "That'll hurt my business, and that's if it doesn't kill it completely. You know that I need the money."

"Do you really want to take that risk?" He snarled.

I glared up at him. "I wasn't going to, anyways. Geez, you need to have more faith in your best friend."

"I would if he wasn't using someone just so he could humiliate them." He retorted icily. "Oh, and nice try to get me to back off of Kurt. He'll always be my friend, and nothing you do will change that."

I got to experience my plan to get Finn to back off blow up in my face on Saturday when I went to go finish my job at Kurt's house. Burt answered the door just as he was headed off to his mechanic shop.

"Kurt's in his room. Just finish the job and get out; your money's on the kitchen counter." He grumbled and shoved past me. "If I find out that you do anything to get my boy crying again, I'll make sure that your car has an unfortunate accident when you come in for your check-up next week. You'll be in the card when it does."

Uh oh. Finn must've dropped the bomb on Kurt this morning and put him in an emotional breakdown state. I closed the door quietly behind me and heard music coming from the basement. Ignoring the smart part of my brain, I traveled down the stairs and peered inside the room. Kurt was staring up at the ceiling as he shoveled Ben and Jerry ice cream into his mouth, Gwen Stefani belting out from his iPod doc on the bedside table. He was lying on his bed, feet dangling off of the edge. When he noticed me, he sat up with narrowed eyes.

"Get out of my house, you asshole." He snarled. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes. I could already picture Burt rigging my car so that it exploded as I drove home from his mechanic shop. I was secretly freaking out on the inside, but I kept calm on the outside.

"Whoa, what did I do?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"You gave Finn some stupid video of me swooning over him when he left my house the other day," He replied bitterly. "It was so embarrassing to have to talk to him about my little crush and how he has a family to think about right now. We're nothing but friends, as he said it."

Aw man, Finn ratted me out. Now I'd have to put Kurt back together again. I walked over to the bed, only to have him burst into tears. He let out soft, choked sobs and buried his face in his knees, which were pulled up against his chest. I sat down on the bed and he chucked his ice-cream coated spoon at me.

"Get out of my house," He repeated.

"I have to finish my job, ya know." I muttered.

"I can do it by myself," He murmured icily. "You're fired."

"But you're dad left me money in the kitchen, so I intend to finish the job-" I tried to explain.

"Just take the money and go. I'll tell him that you had to leave early, so I finished up for you." He mumbled.

"I'm not leaving, and you can't make me." I said defiantly.

"Well then get out of my room and leave me alone, you…you…Jewish disgrace!" He shouted at me, and for the first time in my life, I saw him crying. Like hard core this-is-the-worst-day-of-my-life kind of crying that girls do when you break up with them on their birthday. Trust me, I know what they look like when that happens.

"Hey, I am _not_ a Jewish disgrace!" I snapped and pulled him to his feet by his arm. "I'm a very good Jew who was only trying to-"

Kurt cut me off with a slap to my right cheek. He was breathing heavy, and he pulled away from me as I placed a hand against the spot that was probably turning a bright shade of red.

"You just slapped me…" I muttered, glancing down at him with wide eyes. I narrowed them and he began to back up out of fear. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Don't you dare touch me; I'll scream if you do." He threatened.

"It's not like anyone will hear you," I sneered and pounced on him. He screamed and tried to fight his way out of my grip as I hoisted him into the air by his waist. I tossed him onto the bed and crawled on so that I was bent over him. He put his hands on my chest as I leaned down to kiss him.

"Please, don't do this." He pleaded. "I'm not in the mood-mph!"

I crashed my lips against his and grabbed his waist, rolling over so that he was on top of me. I shoved my tongue past his pursed lips and worked my hands up underneath his shirt. The shirt came off, of course, and I continued to kiss him roughly as I took off my wife-beater. His eyes looked like they were going to jump out of their sockets and he tried to push me away. I could tell that he was afraid at what I had planned, but the clothes stopped coming off after that, so he calmed down a bit. I nibbled his neck a bit, kissed a trail from his jaw line to his stomach, but he kept still all throughout it. It wasn't until I lifted my hands for a split second that he moved, and that was only to push me off of the bed. Groaning, I looked up to see him slipping his shirt on.

"Don't you ever think for one minute that you can win me over with kisses," He grumbled and straightened out his clothes. I sat up and he shot me a deadly glare, causing me to gulp nervously.

"I said I was sorry," I mumbled.

"You think that makes up for it?" He sneered. "It really didn't help that you tried to undress me either; I'm not one of those girls that you can make up to with sex-"

"I wasn't trying to do that-" I defended.

"You took off my shirt!" He cried, more tears forming in his eyes. This wasn't going like I hoped it would. "What else were you trying to do?"

"I don't know!" I shouted. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did, but the only reason I did it was because I was jealous!"

He was quiet for what seemed like forever and I collapsed on the bed, burying my face in my hands out of frustration and worry. I really hope that I didn't screw things up.

"If you were jealous, you could've just told me." He said softly, his tone slowly losing the anger it once had. "I…I didn't know you felt that way-"

"Well how else am I supposed to feel when I see you flirting with some other guy?" I sighed. "Crap like that just sends me over the edge, ya know?"

"I do now," He whispered, taking a seat next to me. "I still think that you kind of screwed up with all of your choices so far, though."

"I figured that much," I grumbled. "Can we just try and act like this never happened?"

"It's not that easy. I don't even think Finn'll talk to me anymore," He sighed sadly.

"Oh trust me, he will." I reassured. "As long as he thinks I'm going to hurt you, he'll always want to make sure you're okay. He cares about you way more than he should."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and played with his hands quietly. "How would you know? You practically drove him away."

"Trust me, I know." I slung an arm around his shoulders. He glanced up at me with an expression that reminded me of a really confused puppy stuck in a cage without any way to get out. "So whataya say? Do you forgive me?"

He kissed me quickly and scurried off to the stairs. "Don't go screwing it up again, Puckerman. Now get to cleaning my pool before my dad gets back."

With the guilt finally gone, I followed Kurt out of his room and up the stairs.


	18. Mash Up Trio

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note: **This chapter was in Kurt's POV, but it'll be in Puck's POV next time. I didn't go into detail about the new mash-up between Kurt, Finn, and Puck because I'm going to do it in one of the next two chapters. You'll absolutely love it, and all because Renee is awesome and gave me ideas on how to do it. She rocks. XD Oh, and sorry for the unusually short and crappy chapter, but I'm working on a lot of other things (mostly involving LiveJournal; damn the addictiveness of blogging) and I've got other stories to start on, like my Glee Christmas story. I think I might do a story for every major holiday and put it into one big story, so if anyone else does that I hope you guys know that I thought of the Christmas story and holiday collection first. I need witnesses if someone takes my idea.

* * *

"So whataya say? Do you forgive me?" Puck asked.

I kissed him quickly, the pain slowly leaving my heart knowing that I still had Puck. "Don't go screwing it up again, Puckerman. Now get to cleaning my pool before my dad gets back.

I scurried up the stairs, Puck following after me. I squirmed around when he enveloped me in a tight hug and cut off the oxygen circulation in my chest. He eventually let me go, of course, because I certainly can't rock the dead look. He kept trying to make a move, but I quickly brushed him off and acted like nothing was going on. Monday, however, was a day that it was pretty hard to avoid him.

"How about we just forget like Saturday's conversation never happened?" I suggested as Finn and I lounged in the music room. I was lying on the top step while he leaned against the wall a couple of feet away from me.

"Sounds good to me," He shrugged awkwardly. "Since Mr. Schuester wants us to split into groups for the next mash-up, think we could do it together?"

It'd completely slipped my mind that Mr. Schuester was still pushing us in the mash-up direction. I was about to reply to Finn, but Puck strolled into the room and I kept quiet.

"What did I miss?" Puck asked casually as he plopped down beside me.

"Nothing much, really." I muttered and sat up, that way Puck wouldn't be able to comment on my previous choice of position. "Finn just wants to be my partner for the next glee club assignment-"

"Count me in," Puck smirked and leaned in towards me as he whispered, "Unless, of course, you'd rather sing and dance for me in private where I can fully enjoy it."

I glared at him, but my cheeks were still turning red with emotion. "Fine, you can join us, but only if Finn's okay with it."

"Sweet," Puck grinned and turned to Finn. "When's the first practice?"

"We have to decide on two songs first, smart one." Finn snapped in aggravation.

"I suggested Poker Face," I suggested. "I love that song-"

"Nah, too girly." Puck dismissed with a wave of his hands. I gritted my teeth and whacked the back of his head, causing him to glare at me.

"Keep your opinions to yourself," I snapped, then sat on my knees and whispered into his ear, "Especially if you want to keep me by your side and not someone else's."

Puck's face turned a bright red and I grinned triumphantly as I took my seat once more.

"We could probably do Livin' on a Prayer, too." Finn spoke up with a grin. "Like, mix them up or something."

"The choreography has to be something that we can use to make a joke, though." Puck chimed in. "Maybe we can make fun of what people think we are, 'cause…well, you know, they think we like guys and everything-I'm just saying."

I put a hand over my mouth to stifle the giggle wanting to escape my mouth when I saw the way Finn looked at Puck. I had the same expression on my face after realizing Santa Clause wasn't real when I was 12.

"Um…can we do that?" Finn asked uneasily.

"It's a possibility," I said with a blush and glanced at Puck quickly. "But if it involves grabbing my ass, I'm out."

"Damn," Puck grumbled, snapping his fingers.

"So what do you guys have in mind? Well, I mean what does Kurt have in mind, because you and I kind of suck at dancing, no offense." Finn chuckled, causing Puck to turn red with anger.

"I've got a rough idea in my head," I replied before Puck could snap at him. "Here, I'll show you."

By the end of our practice period, Finn was turning red all over and Puck was eyeing me hungrily. Not too bad considering what our choreography was. We agreed to meet back in the music room tomorrow to practice it again. We were pretty surprised when Ms. Pillsbury decided to show up halfway into our practice.

"Hi, boys." Ms. Pillsbury greeted, a hand sanitizer bottle gripped tightly in her hands as she waved to us shyly.

"'Sup," Puck grunted.

"Hi, Ms. Pillsbury." Finn greeted more politely. "Um, did Mr. Schue send you here?"

"Oh, no, I just thought that you might need some support since Sectionals is coming up, and since Finn still has those, um dance issues." Ms. Pillsbury replied with a faint smile and took a seat on the stairs. "But please don't tell Ken; I told him that I was going to a very important meeting for people with OCD problems. He wouldn't have let me come to see you perform your mash-up, even if I told him that it was for professional reasons."

So she watched our performance, which left her blushing and clapping out of tune. She said that Finn had gotten better at dancing, and that she wouldn't dare miss the final performance we did in front of the other glee club kids. I had to go get a tie I'd left in the locker room after our little performance, so Puck went with me to retrieve it. Imagine our surprise when we saw Sue chatting with Coach Tenaka in his office. Puck, being the nosy bastard he is, dragged me down the locker row we were in so we could listen in on them and see what was going on.

"Do you know what your football player and the gay kid have been doing in their spare time?" Sue seethed.

Coach Tenaka looked up with a roll of his eyes. "No, I don't, Sue."

"Well I do. They've been spending every second of every day together, and it's all because Will has been pairing them up for everything in glee club. I wouldn't be surprised if I found them releasing their sexual tension in the music room right now."

"We're talking about Kurt here; he hates Puck with every fiber in his body. Everyone knows that, so how could they _possibly_ be involved romantically?"

"Oh, it's possible. I saw their mash-up with my own eyes; they looked like they were going to do it right in front of Bambi and Frankenteen!"

"Emma and Finn have names, Sue-"

"I suggest you pull all of the football players out of the club immediately; things could get much worse, and we could have little boys with mohawks running around this place."

"Kurt's a guy. How can he get pregnant?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he will. They always do."

I shuddered and adjusted myself so that Puck wasn't grinding up against me, the mental images of what Sue had said haunting me to no extent. He growled and pulled me back into his grip as the conversation picked up once more.

"Look, ever since the guys have joined glee club and got Kurt to sign up for my team, we've actually done something we've never done before-win. They can start getting it on during half time at a game for all I care, just as long as it doesn't mess up the team's winning streak."

"So you're going to let that mohawk freak give the milkmaid diseases whenever Will gives them an excuse to be alone and practice vulgar songs for the club that could turn them into hormonal messes just because your football team is _winning_?"

"I might not like the idea of what's going on, or that Will is contributing to this, because I'm getting tired of Will already, but I'm not going to jeopardize my team's chance at making it to the regional or state championships by pulling some of them out of the club. Besides, there'll probably be rumors about Mike and Matt coming out soon. Do you think I'll believe those?"

"I assume you're talking about Shaft and the other Asian, so my reply is no, even though it'll probably be true-"

"Stop right there; I don't tell you how to run your Cheerios, so stop trying to tell me how to run my team. Now get out of my office-"

"You can't tell me to get out, because I'm already leaving. The stench of a certain teacher's failure in here is too much for me!"

Puck quickly pulled me down the locker row and to the showers, where he shoved me into one and slipped in after me right before Sue stormed by to make her exit. I was freaking out, of course, because being on Sue's radar is like being in a forest during the night and having a panther tracking you down; you don't stand a chance of escaping with your life.

"Oh my gosh, what if she gets us kicked out of football and glee club?" I gasped. Puck eyed me as I continued to babble on. "She'll probably give us a lot of trouble too and have Jacob Israel run a story on his blog or in the school newspaper that says we're dating-"

"Jacob won't do that if he values his face," Puck snapped, placing a finger against my lips. "Plus he lives through me; I'm like what he would be if he were brave, hot, and hung. And the only people that can affect what we do and don't do are Mr. Schuester, Coach Tenaka, your dad, Principal Figgins, and God, not Sue. Understand?"

I nodded and he gave me a quick kiss, quietly leading me out of the locker room. I put two fingers against my lips and smiled softly, but Puck caught me and roughly kissed me again. It's not like I minded it, though.


	19. Livin' on a Poker Face

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note:** This chapter was in Puck's POV, but it'll be in Kurt's POV next time. Sorry about the long wait, but I stood home from school today (my mom didn't want me to get detention because I'm late) and finished it up so I can work on a few other stories, including that holiday collection I mentioned and a story called Glee: The Back 9 where I make 9 chapters, one for each episode that will come in April since they're filming them right now, and have them each based on what I want to happen in the show. It'll be coming out eventually. Anyways, this totally awesome chapter was only possible because Renee and her not-out-of-line-ness gave me the awesome ideas I used in this chapter. XD

* * *

"Oh my gosh, what if she gets us kicked out of football and glee club?" Kurt gasped. I eyed him as he continued to babble on. "She'll probably give us a lot of trouble too and have Jacob Israel run a story on his blog or in the school newspaper that says we're dating-"

"Jacob won't do that if he values his face," I snapped and placed a finger against his lips. "Plus he lives through me; I'm like what he would be if he were brave, hot, and hung. And the only people that can affect what we do and don't do are Mr. Schuester, Coach Tenaka, your dad, Principal Figgins, and God, not Sue. Understand?"

He nodded and I gave him a quick kiss, quietly leading him out of the locker room. He put two fingers against his lips and smiled softly, so I turned around and crashed our lips together once more. He moaned into it and we were up against the lockers, kissing and nibbling and biting each other. You can imagine that I left plenty of marks to let people know that he was my property, and if anyone touched him, they would be sent to the ICU with extensive damage.

The next day, Finn was waiting expectantly at glee practice since we were up first. We were all wearing the same thing:black Henley shirts with black jeans, black kneepads, black work boots, black leather gloves and black, metal-studded belts. It was a little too Adam Lambert for my taste, but I decided not to question Kurt on this.

"Okay, can I trust you two not to rip me apart during the tug-of-war part and to safely put me on the piano at the end?" Kurt asked in a hushed whisper.

"As if I'd drop you," I snorted and gestured to Finn. "As for the Redwood tree, be careful not to unbalance yourself with his freakish height."

"This Redwood tree can kick the crap out of you, so shut up." Finn snapped with a taunting tone. I'd challenge him if Kurt wasn't standing between us.

"Are you guys ready?" Mr. Schuester asked, Ms. Pillsbury standing beside him with a faint smile.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes. "Looks like it's showtime, boys."

The rest of the club was sitting on the steps while we stood in front of them, Finn and I in front of Kurt in a triangle-type form. Once the music started, Finn bent down on the ground, and I followed after, Kurt slipping down with a twinkle in his eyes that told me he was going to freakin' kill the performance, in a good way, of course, and then bring it back to life with his magic. Not that I cared or anything...okay, I kind of did, but in a friend-ish kind of way. Anyways, I snapped out from my thoughts when Finn started singing _Livin' on a Prayer_.

"_Tommy used to work on the docks; Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck, it's tough, so tough._" Finn belted out in that voice that got Rachel and Quinn to smile at the exact same moment. That was my cue to sing after Finn.

"_Gina works the diner all day, working for her man, she brings home her pay for love- for love._" I sang and then Kurt, the guy who had the most girly voice I knew, rocked the next part like there was no tomorrow.

"_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got, it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We got each other and that's a lot for love,_" All three of us sang the next part together. "W_e'll give it a shot!_"

We pretended to fire guns, pulling our hands back to our chests and acting like we got shot. We slid back on to the ground and sat on our knees, as if we were praying. "_Oh, we're half way there. Oh oh, livin' on a prayer. Take my hand, we'll make it I swear. Oh oh, livin' on a prayer!_"

We slid to the ground and cocked our heads to the side as the music stopped, switching to _Poker Face _sooner than I expected. Good thing Kurt was singing; all I needed to do was keep doing the choreography.

"_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays._" Kurt slowly stood up and flipped his hair to the side dramatically while Finn and I got back on our knees. "_Fold 'em, let 'em hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me. Love game and intuition play the cards with Spades to start. And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart._"

"_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face._" Kurt continued, snapping his fingers to get our attention and moving his finger in that 'come here' kind of motion. I'm not even going to say how I felt when he did that; you'll all probably hold it against me.

"_Oh, we're halfway there,_" Finn and I sang in the background as we slid on our knees to get to him.

"_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face._" Kurt sang on as Finn and I stood up to meet him.

"_Oh, oh, livin' on a prayer._" Finn and I stood beside Kurt now, Finn taking his hand and twirling him around until they were practically joined at the hip.

"_I wanna roll with him, a hard pair we will be. A little gambling is fun when you're with me._" Kurt moved his hips in time with Finn's as he kept on going.

"_We gotta hold on to what we've got_." Now Kurt was now in my grip, and I planned to milk it as much as I could. I gripped his hips tightly as I sang, looking directly into his eyes while I did a quick thrust. "_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not._"

"_Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun,_" Finn and I held our fingers to our head like a gun as Kurt went on. "_And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun._"

Finn grabbed Kurt's arm and we tugged him back and forth for dramatic effect. Kurt spun into my arms with a smile, and I spun him back out. The band sang back-up for Kurt as he continued to sing like an angel-er, I mean, like he usually does, which is like a girl but better.

"_I'll get him hot,_" Kurt looked at Finn, then turned to me as he finished the line. "_Show him what I've got._"

"_Oh, we're halfway there._" Finn and I sang in unison.

"_I'll get him hot, show him what I've got._" Kurt put a finger under both of our chins and took them away quickly.

"_Oh, oh, livin' on a prayer._" We glanced at him and he turned around, only to look over his shoulder and finish up the performance with a wicked grin.

"_I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you, 'cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin. I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning._" Kurt belted out and Finn took his hand as he finished the rest of his part. "_Just like a chick in the casino, take your bank before I pay you out. I promise this, promise this, check this hand cause I'm marvelous._"

"_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face_." Kurt continued.

"_He's got to love nobody,_" I chimed in.

"_Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face._" Kurt stepped in between Finn and I so we could finish off the performance.

"_He's got to love nobody,_" Finn sang.

"_Oh, we're half way there. Oh, oh, livin' on a prayer!_" I scooped Kurt up on my shoulders and Finn did the same, then we lightly tossed him on the piano so he sat on the top, that way everyone could see him. Finn and I knelt below the piano, looking up at him as we each took one of his hands. "_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear. Oh, oh, livin' on a prayer!_"

Kurt sat on the piano triumphantly as the music stopped, everyone silent with shock. We totally rocked that performance, and even Rachel would have to give it up to us. Everyone clapped, some people more than others, and Mr. Schuester walked up to us just as Kurt collapsed on the piano.

"You guys were awesome," Mr. Schuester congratulated. "You're not taking any more of those vitamins are you?"

"No, but now I wish I did." Kurt giggled as he slowly sat up. "It's pretty tiring when you have to move around a lot, especially when you're partners can crush you if they make the wrong move."

"Hey, you weren't complaining yesterday." Finn teased.

"Well, I think everyone else liked it too, so good job." Mr. Schuester said with a smile.

I had time to catch how everyone looked. Ms. Pillsbury looked exactly like she did yesterday, and Rachel, Tina, and Brittany looked like her, their faces red. I guess they found it hot, but I don't think Brittany even knows why she does. Artie, Mercedes, Mike, and Matt didn't have anything to say, but from the thumbs-up Mercedes was giving Kurt and how Artie was clapping wildly, I think they liked it, even if Mike and Matt were kind of forced to. Then I saw Quinn and Santana, who looked pissed, but clapped anyways so they could hide their true feelings, which were probably anger and resentment.

I felt really good about the whole performance, but as Finn and Kurt talked with everyone about how it felt to perform, I saw Sue peering into the room out of the corner of my eye. I turned to the door fast enough to see the expression on her face, which wasn't encouraging. She gets that look whenever she's suspicious and waiting for the right thing to come by so she can flock to Principal Figgins. Maybe Kurt was right, after all, and she'll try to bring us down. If it's a war she wants, it's a war she'll get. I ain't giving up my plan so easily.


	20. Closet Kisses and Confrontations

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note:** This chapter was in Kurt's POV, but it'll be in Puck's POV next time. Sadly, I have to wait until next chapter to use the awesomely awesome idea Renee gave me. I made sure to give this chapter some fluff to finish it off so I can work on the next one; that's why this was so short. There's some pretty shocking stuff I have planned for the next 5 to 10 chapters, so I really want to get to that quickly. Just to set you all off, here are a few spoilers: Finn is going to give Puck a beat-down after learning a few things, Puck and Kurt will finally do it (I know some of you have been waiting for that), they'll will fall in love for reals (I don't even think that was grammatically correct), Sue keeps appearing to mess with things and what not, and the end will be awesome and nice and...well, full of glee (sorry for the bad pun XD). I hope you can handle that and not kill me for making you wait until then.

* * *

"You guys were awesome," Mr. Schuester congratulated once we finished our mash-up. "You're not taking any more of those vitamins are you?"

"No, but now I wish I did." I giggled and sat up on the piano. "It's pretty tiring when you have to move around a lot, especially when you're partners can crush you if they make the wrong move."

"Hey, you weren't complaining yesterday." Finn teased; poor guy probably didn't mean for it to sound the way it did, so I was blushing at the look Mr. Schuester gave Finn.

"Well, I think everyone else liked it too, so good job." Mr. Schuester said with a faint smile.

Finn and I talked amongst the other glee club kids after that, Puck eying the door once but joining us soon after. I could tell that Quinn and Santana were a little upset, so I wasn't at all surprised to find them waiting at my locker later on in the day, Brittany standing innocently behind them. I simply acted casual and began to file through my locker.

"We need to talk," Quinn spoke up.

"Relax, I'm not going to steal your precious Finn." I snorted and glanced at Santana. "You and I already had a discussion about Puck similar to this, didn't we? Unless, of course, you've forgotten what I told you about the things Puck does to me-"

"It's not just that," Santana snapped, interrupting me. "You have to watch out for Puck."

"Yeah, he's been acting pretty weird lately." Brittany chirped from behind the other two girls. "He got that way a couple days before he slept with Santana that one time."

Santana glared at Brittany and turned back to me. "Look, I don't need your emotional mess ruining glee when Puck finally bangs you and calls it quits. I actually like glee- but if you repeat that to anyone I'll deny it; it's like the best part of my day, and no one's going to mess with that, especially not you or Puck."

"And we all know Puck's got something up his sleeve, which isn't good." Quinn added. "You should just back out while you still can."

"Until Puck actually does the thing everyone's been warning me about, we're still going to hang out. I shouldn't give up on him just because some people are telling me to," I said briskly.

"Well you obviously haven't heard about Kimberlin Kennedy." Quinn scoffed.

"Who's Kimberlin Kennedy?" I asked, quicker than originally intended.

Santana smirked with satisfaction. "She was with Puck during Freshman year, and it seemed like they were going pretty steady until the day after the annual Christmas school dance."

"Yeah, he like, slept with her, and he dumped her the next day." Brittany added, messing with her nails.

"Some people say she left town out of heartbreak, but others say she got knocked up and gave birth to a demon with a mohawk." Quinn shuddered at that, which kind of struck me weird. Why would that creep her out?

"But I'm a guy, so I can't get pregnant, and I'm not going to leave town if he breaks my heart, which I don't think he will." I replied, running a hand across my stomach self-consciously.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked. "Have you, like, checked down _there_ lately to see if you have anything there? 'Cause I heard of this one guy who had nothing and he got pregnant because of that-"

"Brittany, gross!" Santana hissed, my cheeks flushing red from embarrassment. "We don't need to hear that!"

"Sorry," Brittany muttered.

"Getting back to the point, you should just stay away from Puck." Quinn sighed.

"But if I do that, Finn'll be my only option left." I said with a wicked grin. "Do you honestly want me to jump your boyfriend's bones?" Santana and Brittany gasped and Quinn glared daggers at me. I laughed. "I was only kidding, gosh. I'm not so low that I would steal someone else's man."

"That wasn't a funny joke," Quinn muttered, but I could tell that the statement relieved her of any worries she may have had.

"I've really got to meet up with someone right now, so I'll catch you girls later." I mused and closed my locker, leaving the three girls to storm off in the opposite direction.

The 'someone' I met up with was Puck, who waited by the shed out near the football field impatiently. Once I got there without anyone noticing me, he forcefully shoved me in and jumped in after me. Before I could regain my natural balance, he swept me up in his arms and his mouth was pressed firmly against mine. Moaning when his hands traveled up my shirt, I kissed back and threw my arms around his neck carelessly. He pushed me against the wall and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. Unfortunately, we were interrupted when Puck's nipple ring poked my chest through his flimsy shirt. I yelped and pushed him away.

"What'd I do?" He asked.

"It was your nipple ring," I sighed and rubbed the sore spot on my chest.

"Huh, sorry 'bout that." He smirked; the damn bastard wasn't even sorry.

"Like hell you are," I muttered.

"I am, it's just that you look so cute when you make that face, especially when it's because of something I do." He chuckled. "Well, I think you're cute in general, but still, that whole expression you do makes you look even cuter."

I blushed and looked away, crossing my arms over my chest as he leaned in towards me. "You really think I look cute?"

"Do you think I'd be in here with you if I didn't?" He laughed and gave my cheek a quick peck. The thing that got me the most was that he sounded sincere about it. Unfortunately, the stiffness in the room was bringing down the joy I was feeling; I needed some fresh air.

"You do realize that we'll have to come out of the closet eventually, right?" I said. He frowned.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think that you're so willing to tell people that we swap spit and things like that." He frowned, I laughed.

"I mean that we need to get out of this closet; I can't really breath in here." I explained, giving him a kiss to calm him down.

"Next time, be careful on how you word your sentences." He chuckled against my lips.

Next thing I know, he hears Sue yelling at people in the hall as she made her way to what I assumed was Principal Figgins office and he makes up some excuse on how he has to pee really badly.

"You've been making out with me for almost ten minutes and you now just realize that you have to tinkle?" I hissed as he popped the door open.

"I have no control over my body; this was really unexpected." I could tell he was lying. "I'll call you later, okay? We'll meet up at the music room after school if I don't see you again. Catch you later!"

And so he took off running down the hall toward the bathroom. I realized later on that the boys' bathroom was in the other direction. I swear, that man is so sneaky and confusing.


	21. The Horror That is Burt

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note:** This chapter was in Puck's POV, but it'll be in Kurt's POV next time. I was finally able to use a bunch of Renee's ideas in this chapter, and I think you'll all like this chapter. You'll need to thank Renee for it, as usual. Her plot bunnies are too good to resist; they're like chocolate peanut butter cups...well, they are for _me_ anyways.

* * *

"You've been making out with me for almost ten minutes and you now just realize that you have to tinkle?" Kurt hissed as I pushed the door open.

"I have no control over my body; this was really unexpected." I knew that he could tell I was lying straight through my teeth. "I'll call you later, okay? We'll meet up at the music room after school if I don't see you again. Catch you later!"

I left him there to chase down Sue, which I was able to do pretty easily. If she's such a 'great warrior' then how in the hell did she not see me? It doesn't really matter, though, because I wasn't able to stop her from going straight to Principal Figgins's office; I slipped around the corner, where I was able to hear the conversation thanks to the mostly empty hallway.

"What is it this time, Sue?" Principal Figgins muttered as he organized papers on his desk.

"It's about glee club," Principal Figgins sighed, and Sue continued. "And that Hummel kid who keeps sneaking around with Puckerman."

"If Kurt and Puck got into an argument again, send them over to Ms. Pillsbury for counselling." Principal Figgins said with a wave of his hands.

"Unfortunately, it's worse than that." Sue grumbled. "From the information I've gathered, I think it's in the best interest of the school to break those two out of the club, that way they won't be able to filter horrible things to the other kids."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Principal Figgins questioned, finally glancing up at her.

"That Hummel kid has been passing himself around from jock to jock, and Hudson was lucky enough to barely be involved with him, but Puckerman, on the other hand, has been passing STDs to him every single time he possibly can." Sue slammed her fist against the desk for emphasis.

"The personal affairs of the students are not our business," Principal Figgins said with an icy tone. "I suggest you stay out of it; and as long as no one gets pregnant, I have no reason to pull them out of glee club."

What's up with these people and assuming Kurt'll get knocked-up by me? I mean, I've already done that once, and I don't plan on doing it again. It's not like I can, anyways.

"So you're going to be like Tenaka and not even care what's going on?" Sue snapped.

Principal Figgins glared up at her. "The only reason I've put up with your nonsense is because at one point the Cheerios were the only winning team the school has had, but that's all changing;the football team and New Directions are more than likely going to give our school the publicity we need, so I no longer have to put up with anything you try to do to end that-"

"I'm concerned about the other kids that can think it's okay for two boys or girls to release sexual tensions whenever they feel like it; I especially don't need any of my Cheerios doing what those two are. God, I can't possibly imagine what Santana and Brittany would do if they thought that it was okay for them to do what Hummel and Puckerman are doing!" Sue snarled. "I thought that you'd at least feel the same way-"

"I won't hear anymore of this," Principal Figgins interrupted. "Just leave my office before you say something you'll regret."

I 'accidentally' ran into her on her way out, and she glared at me. I didn't flinch; I ain't scared of that bitch, and she's not gonna bring me and my man-er, I mean Kurt, down.

"What do you want, Mohawk?" She sneered.

"I want to make a few things clear with you, that's all." I replied calmly.

"If you don't get out of my sight in five seconds, I'll march right to the school district's main office and report you and your fashion-addicted little boyfriend-" She tried to threaten, but I was still unscathed.

"You won't do that," I chuckled with a wicked grin.

"And why not?" She growled.

"I've heard a lot of rumors about the Cheerios," I smirked. "Like how you sometimes use the dry-cleaning money to hire a choreographer, which is against the rules. And you think nobody knows all the loot your chicks get? I could probably pay for a good portion of the year's rent for my house with all that stuff- oh, and did I mention how you caused the old school nurse to fall down the stairs in order to get Mr. Schue's wife to work here?"

"That's enough," She interjected with narrowed eyes. "How do you know all this?"

"I have my sources," I mused. Thank God for Jacob's big mouth and the Cheerios that talk in their sleep. And the fact that Brittany's an open book; I can get anything I want from her without breaking a sweat. "I'm good at a lot of things, like fighting, football, singing, and sex- but I'm especially good at lying, crime, and spying, which is how I did my investigating. I have enough proof to bring your world crashing down."

"No one will believe you," She challenged.

"Oh, I'm sure Principal Figgins and Mr. Schuester will." I chuckled. "And if I tell them anything, even if it's the tiniest little hint of impropriety, you could lose your job at the school _and_ at the TV station, unless you finally decided to back off of me and Kurt. What we do is none of your business, got it?"

"You drive a hard bargain," Sue pointed a finger at me. "I'll go along with this little deal, but if I find so much as a trace of you two causing trouble at this school, you're so-called 'findings' won't be able to compare to what I have to say-"

"That's not going to happen anytime soon, but I'm glad we've reached an agreement." I smiled up at her. "Have a nice day."

I walked off with a triumphant grin, but I kept telling myself that I'd have to get Burt to hire an IP to get the dirt on Sue in case she kept pushing this too much. Not that I was concerned about Kurt, because I wasn't...I just wanted to keep the Wicked Bitch of the West in line.

The rest of the day went smoothly. I was headed to the music room after school to meet up with Kurt, but my phone went off, signaling that I got a text. Kurt had to go help Burt down at the mechanic shop, so he told me to drive down there to meet him, which I did. I can't possibly explain how hot he looked bent over the hood of a red truck in a pair of jeans and a plain white T-shirt with grease stains all over him. Adam Lambert could be heard blasting from the iPod doc a few feet away, and he was along with it.

_"__Let's get inside your car, just you, me and the stars, kind of ménage à trois, sometimes. Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine? Would you be m-mine?_" Kurt sang harshly, moving his waist and feet with the beat while a wrench was grasped tightly in his hands. "_Oh baby, light's on, but you're mom's not home. I'm sick of laying down alone with this fever, fever, yeah! My one and own, I wanna get you alone, give you fever, fever, yeah!_"

"I want some of your fever," I murmured and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his neck tenderly. He giggled and turned around to give me a kiss, which Burt was quick to catch.

"Less making out and more working!" Burt called from the small desk he had in the back. "And if I find another hickey on you, Kurt, I'm going to wring Mohawk's neck!"

"Mohawk?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Kurt laughed and gave me another kiss.

"That's what he likes to call you," Kurt replied, running his fingers through what little hair I had left. "Oh, Lady GaGa's on; I've got to get back to work."

I could hear _Bad Romance_ in the background, and I glanced at Kurt, who was busy at work on the truck. I'd really like some of his bad romance underneath me in a comfy bed, with a couple of pillows around us to make sure it's comfortable for his first time-

"Puck, stop fantasizing about my son." Burt called, obviously seeing me stare at Kurt. I blushed and looked away when Kurt glanced up at me. "And Kurt, change it to a song that gives Puck sick mind a rest."

"I'll put some Jericho music on," Kurt said quickly and scurried off to change the song; his cheeks were pink with embarrassment. I could hear a soft tempo pulsing through the walls and out to the large driveway. I leaned against the truck just as he returned to his work.

"So how'd it go in the bathroom?" Kurt casually asked.

"Oh, it went great." I shrugged. "Thought of you the entire time, though-"

"Puck, if I hear one more perverted thing out of that potty mouth of yours, I'm gonna get my shotgun and blow a hole right through your head!" Burt shouted. I froze and looked at Kurt for help.

"He's serious," Kurt simply said with a small shrug of his shoulders. My eyes went wide, and he laughed. "I'm just kidding; he's all bark and no bite."

"Good, because I was afraid I couldn't do _this_." I pressed our lips together and he moaned, my hands massaging his hips gently. He threw his arms around my neck and kissed me back passionately, until his dad interrupted us. Again.

"Kurt, if you don't stop whatever you're doing and get back to work, I'm going to lower your monthly allowance and start having you shop for clothes at Target." Burt hollered.

Kurt immediately pushed me away and went back to working on the truck. "Sorry, Dad, I'll get back to fixing Mr. Summer's car."

"That's my boy," Burt chuckled with satisfaction.

"I love it when you care about your clothes more than you do me," I whispered in his ear, slapping his ass for fun. He yelped and glared at me over his shoulder.

"We've done enough touching for today, and I really don't want to stop wearing all this nice clothes." He pouted. "I look cute in it, don't you think?"

"More than you know," I said before I thought about what my reply would originally be; it was like some part of me _did_ think he looked cute in all those designer clothes...okay, so maybe he did, but I'd never really thought about it like that until then.

"Well then let me finish my job," He grinned up at me and stood on his tippy-toes to give my nose a peck. "Be a good boy and go fetch me some water from inside, okay?"

"Fine, but only because I'm afraid your dad'll throw something at me out here." I teased and rushed off to get him a glass of water inside the work room located to the side of Burt's tiny office.

Just as I finally managed to find some water, Kurt pranced in to see what was taking me so long. One witty remark led to another, and pretty soon I was trying to get a few kisses and grinds out of him.

"Noah, my dad might walk in, and I don't want to push him too hard." Kurt whispered fiercely and pushed me away. My arms wrapped around his waist and I pressed our foreheads together.

"Since when do you call me Noah?" I asked.

"Since I found out what Puck means," He replied briskly.

"What does it mean, Einstein?" I snorted.

"Asshole, and if I wanted to call you an asshole, I'd say it plain and clear, not in some slang term." He explained with a faint smile. "Plus Noah is your real name. I hope you don't mind me using it."

"You can call me anything you want, as long as I can call you Twinkle Toes." I snickered, causing him to slap my thigh playfully.

"That sounds like a ballerina name," He muttered.

"You can be my little dancer, then." I said with a suggestive wiggle of my eyebrows.

Next thing I know, Burt was dragging me out of the house by my shirt collar while Kurt shouted his protests. Burt told me that I could come back when I learned how to behave like a gentleman as he tossed me out on the porch.

"See you later, Twinkle Toes!" I called into the house and winked at him. "Call me!"

Kurt was smiling weakly when Burt slammed the door on my face. I could hear Burt gently scolding Kurt for 'allowing Mohawk to do such things in front of him' and all that stuff. With a sultry grin, I picked myself up and marched to my truck. He couldn't keep Kurt away from me for long, and he'd eventually have to accept that I was making my way into Kurt's life, and his heart.


	22. Revealing Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note: **Well, this was rushed horribly, because I was preparing for school yesterday; we had a minimum day and everyone was bringing stuff to have a party in art class. All of the guys are cool with me now, which is awesome, so we all had a party 'cause I brought cupcakes and some tunes to rock out to. Anyways, I hope you're somewhat happy with this, and I promise to make it better next chapter. Thanks, Renee, for the ideas you gave me that contributed to this. :D You rock, as usual.

* * *

"See you later, Twinkle Toes!" Puck called into my house with a wink as my dad threw him out on the porch. "Call me!"

I was smiling weakly when my dad slammed the door on Puck's face. I got the usual scolding of how I shouldn't let boys pressure me into things I don't want to do, but I kindly reminded my dad that I was also a boy that had needs, and you should have seen the shade of red he got. And that was out of embarrassment, because having the sex talk with my dad? Totally out of the question; he gets all nervous and changes the subject. Anyways, I let him know that I'm not ready for that kind of thing, so he has nothing to worry about. He thankfully dropped it, and we had a very peaceful dinner, up until he reminded me of one very sad detail.

"The anniversary is coming up soon," My dad muttered glumly when he bit into his tamale.

I felt a deep pit in my stomach form at the mention of the anniversary of my mom's death, and I dropped the spoonful of Mexican rice I had in my hand. "It's that time of year already?"

He nodded solemnly. "I've decided to visit your aunt and uncle up north for a couple of days, maybe even visit your mother's grave, so do you think you can manage here by yourself?"

"I'll miss school on the day of the anniversary, of course." I sighed. "But other than that, I think I can balance out school and keeping the house tidy evenly until you get back."

"Good," He smiled at me weakly. "I'll head there tomorrow night, that way I can find a decent hotel near the memorial site. "

I nodded and plastered a fake smile on my face. Later on that night, after realizing the anniversary would be on Thursday, I cried myself to sleep. It hurts to think about my mom, and how I never fully got a chance to appreciate her; but the few memories I did have were precious, and they helped me fall asleep. It was painfully slow, but I fell asleep and got a few hours of sleep. The next few days seemed to go by just as slowly, and it wasn't until Wednesday that I realized what day it was.

"Do you think I can come over to your house tomorrow to study for the Spanish test? I mean, if it's okay with your dad." Puck asked me as he walked down the hall for an unexpected glee club meeting. "I know it's Thursday, which is kind of his busiest day at his mechanic shop, so I was thinking that we can spend some time at your place while he just works on the cars-"

My eyes went wide and I glanced at him. "The shops closed tomorrow, and I really can't have anybody over."

"Whoa, calm down, Twinkle Toes." He chuckled. "What's with the sudden hesitation towards me? I thought that we were over any bumps we had."

"It's, um, personal." I explained. "He's going out of town, and I have to stay and watch the house for a day to make sure everything's alright."

"Out of town, huh? Looks like we can have some fun while he's gone," He grinned down at me and I pressed up against a row of lockers as he leaned in towards me.

"W-What? No, no we can't!" I cried, a blush creeping on my cheeks.

"Aw, come on! I've been wanting to get into those haughty little pants of yours for a while now, and this is finally our chance." He said with a wink. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm joking; sex isn't the only thing I need in a relationship...well, it's like 25 percent of what I need, but still, the other 75 percent is focused on other things."

"Don't joke like that with me," I snapped.

"People already expect us to sleep with each other, so I like to joke around just to see the look on your face." He chuckled and kissed me softly. "I really do want to study, though."

"I'll see what I can do," I shrugged.

"I'll drive you home today then, and I promise to be less horny this time. I haven't had sex since..." He trailed off and glanced around uneasily. "Um, it's been a long time, so whatever. I can handle it, I guess."

I felt like he was hiding something, but I didn't get a chance to ask since Finn swooped in and put an arm around my shoulders. He held a small box in the palm of his hand and I took it with a faint smile.

"What's the special occasion?" I asked.

"Well I heard from Mercedes and Tina that tomorrow's a really hard day for you, so I decided to get you a little something to help go through it more easily." Finn explained.

I opened it and glanced up at him, at a loss for words. "But...how...I mean, this is impossible...how much did this cost you?"

"Nothing; someone owed me down at the antique shop so I decided to use the IOU on this." Finn replied. "Oh, and I got the photo from your dad. He was pretty happy to see me, actually. Said something about Mohawk being bad for his kid, I think."

"What did he get you?" Puck muttered and rested his head on my shoulder to get a better look at the object in the box.

I slowly pulled out the precious locket that contained a photo of me and my mother when I was younger, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I slipped it over my head and adjusted it around my neck. Finn grinned down at me as I handed the box to Puck, who looked angry just watching me wear it.

"Thank you so much," I hugged Finn and he tightly hugged me back.

"No problem, Kurt." Finn replied and I broke away. Puck wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek tenderly; I sensed that he was glaring at Finn from the expression Finn gave him in return.

"Well, I should be headed home to help my dad finish up a really big order he got." I spoke up after an awkward silence. "See you guys later."

So I left it at that, afraid to turn around and end any conflict they may have had. I'd find out the next day if one of them showed up with a black eye or a couple of bruises. I went home as usual, did my daily routine before bed, and I made sure to say goodbye to my dad before he left. I told him to tell everyone that I sent them the best of wishes; I even gave him some flowers I chose for him to leave at my mom's grave to remind her that I was doing great and that I loved her.

I slipped into my parents' room once I was alone after my dad left and opened all of the drawers to their dresser, taking in the scent of the perfume while the memories of my mom coming back to me in a wave of pleasure. I drifted off into a peaceful sleep and dreamed that I was reading my 'thank you' speech after winning multiple awards for my spectacular performances on Broadway, television, and in the movies. All of glee club was there, along with my dad and even my mom. She hugged me once I joined them backstage and tears welled up in my eyes, the dream soon ending after that. I was tightly hugging the blanket I used to cover myself the previous night. I groaned and turned over on the floor, coming in contact with a hard figure. My eyes went wide and a pair of arms wrapped around me before I could jump up.

"Ssh, it's just me." Puck whispered into my ear with a soft chuckle.

My heart beat slowed down, but only a little; I was freaked out by the fact that he was in my house, when I knew that I'd locked the door before heading off to the room. Shoving him away, I scrambled against the dresser with wide eyes. He grinned and crawled over to where I was.

"How did you get in here?" I questioned.

"You keep a spare key under the front porch," He explained casually. "I came over to see why you weren't at school today."

"Well leave, I have things to do, and you can't afford to miss anymore school." I snapped.

"Eh, school can wait. You're more important," He snorted.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly. He plopped down beside me, draping an arm around my shoulder.

"I know about today," He began. "I mean, you know, about the anniversary of your mom's death."

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this," I whimpered, tears springing up the more he went on.

"Then I'll do all the talking," He said. "Look, I came by to comfort you because I know this must be really hard. I actually think you're lucky to know who your mom was and still have your dad today, and you had the perfect family, until your mom died, anyways."

"I wouldn't call it perfect," I messed with my hands absentmindedly.

"It's better than anything I've had," He scoffed. "I figured you might need some help, because today is a really tough day, so I don't think anyone will mind that I'm gone if I'm cheering you up."

"Everyone will think that we're making babies," I joked with a choked laugh.

"Well we can, even though it's impossible." He mused. "You know what I mean by that, though."

My world was spinning: was he seriously suggesting we have sex on a day that was special to me? He kissed me softly, and I realized that he wasn't kidding with me. I shook my head and pulled away.

"I can't, I just can't." I sniffled. A sob escaped my throat.

"It's okay, we can just hang out then." He hopped up and gently pulled me up as well. "How about we go have some breakfast? I make some mean flapjacks."

And for the rest of the day, I spent time with Puck, just relaxing and doing things around the house that needed to be done. We swapped playlists for our iPods, he text me random love notes, and I tricked him into watching _Moulin Rouge _in which I cried and he sat with sad, puppy dog eyes. It was pretty nice, and I had enough time to think things over. Maybe giving my innocence to Puck wouldn't be so bad; he'd earned it, of course, and I didn't want the day to get me down.

Oh, you can't possibly imagine how Puck reacted when I told him this later on that day. He carried me off to my room and closed the door sharply, making sure everything was set up right. Candles, pillows, the whole shebang. He pushed me onto the bed and I kissed him deeply as his hands fumbled with my belt, until he finally got it loose. One by one, the clothes I had on were tossed to the floor alongside his. We were stripped down to our boxers, and I collapsed on the bed as he bent over me.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked.

I nodded. "I don't think I should let this day get me down; if we can reach a point in our relationship, or whatever this is that we have, that we're comfortable enough to do it, then maybe someday we can have the same kind of love my parents had. We can rekindle an old flame and start a new kind of love."

"Rekindle an old flame?" He smiled down at me. "I like the sound of that."

"Plus, you've earned it. You've been kind, understanding, and a really great guy, so this is like your reward." I added with a faint smile. "Enjoy."

With that said, we slipped into the blissful abyss surrounding us in the basement filled with soft pillows and bright candles that smelled like gingerbread houses on a cool, December night. It was _amazing_. He let all of the feelings he'd been holding in out while we did it, which made it even more exciting, and there were marks all over my body that would be obvious to everyone at school, letting them know what had happened. I also learned that I was very flexible and he liked to be the dominant one. I couldn't argue with him; he's just too good to deny.

I woke up the next morning sore, sticky, and still wound up from the previous night. Puck was already up, cooking breakfast downstairs. I slipped on my boxers, fumbled my way to the bathroom, and took a well-deserved shower. By the time I made it to the kitchen, I was recovered and very, _very_ giddy.

"Good morning," I giggled and gave Puck a kiss as I slipped by him to get a cup of orange juice.

"Looks like you've got the Puck-so-owned-me expression on your face," He chuckled, taking a slap at my butt. I yelped and turned around with a flirtatious grin.

"Oh, well you've got the Kurt-totally-made-my-night look on your face." I teased. I laughed as he scooped me up by my waist and gave me a long, gentle kiss. When we broke apart, I saw a strange glint in his eyes that I never saw before. "Um, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." He waved his hand dismissively.

"No, you're not." I sighed. "What's wrong?"

He frowned. "It's complicated, and I don't want to ruin the good time we had last night."

"Tell me; everything'll be fine." I reassured.

To tell you the truth, after last night, I knew that I was in love with Puck. No matter what he said, even if he said that he was the father of Quinn's baby, I would still love him. I was too afraid to tell him that in those exact words, because I was completely afraid of his reaction. What if he didn't feel the same way? Just as I got to wondering about it, he spoke up reluctantly.

"Well, what if I told you that I was the father of Quinn's baby?" He winced at the pale color my skin took on. I quickly took a seat to help slow down my rapid hear rate. I really wasn't expecting that. "Oh God, are you feeling okay? Do I need to call an ambulance or something?"

"I'm fine," I choked out. "It's just a lot to take in."

"I told you that this would ruin everything," He sighed. I gently took his hands in mine and beckoned for him to sit down next to me, which he did.

"I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking. I'm happy that you had the guts to tell me, even if it _was_ after you got in my pants." I frowned slightly, but it was quickly replaced with a faint smile.

"To make you feel better, I'll tell you a secret, okay?" I suggested.

He looked up with questioning eyes. "What do you have to hide?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly honest when you asked me if I saw Finn instead of you when we were making out." I muttered, looking anywhere in the room but him.

"What?!" He jumped up out of his seat. "I look nothing like the Redwood tree!"

"I know, calm down. It was just...I was still on the fence about everything back then." I mumbled.

"Please tell me he didn't pop up in my place while we had sex last night," He groaned.

"He didn't, don't worry." I soothed. "See, we each have secrets, and it's better to let them out in the open. Now we know more about each other, and we can be satisfied with what we found out. Oh, and does Finn know about you and Quinn?"

"No, and you can't tell him. I don't need him freaking out and leaving glee club, especially with Sectionals coming up; the entire club would be screwed." He blurted out.

"I understand, but you do realize that he'll have to find out eventually, right?" I stated with a cock of my head.

"We can worry about that later, but for now I think it'd be better if we focused on us now." He dropped the subject, and went on to talk about our plans for the day as we ate breakfast.

Agreeing that we would make it to glee club rehearsals at lunch, we went to take another shower together. It was really fun, to say the least. Dressed in boxers and a shirt, I blasted my Adam Lambert playlist as I waited in the living room for Puck to finish up. He was only wearing his boxers, so he tricked me into making out with him for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. Unfortunately, my dad walked in at the exact same moment Puck thrust his hips against mine seductively. I moaned and cocked my head back with pleasure, seeing my dad towering by the TV angrily. I gasped and shoved Puck off quickly.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," My dad growled.

We were so dead. I only hoped that I'd still be able to see Puck after this, which was highly unlikely. I'd probably end up being confined to my basement for the rest of my life...damn it!


	23. As Long As You're Mine

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note: **This chapter was in Puck's POV, but it'll be in Kurt's POV next chapter was brought to you by Renee, who keeps on giving me amazing plot bunnies that cannot be ignored.

* * *

"You've got a lot of explaining to do," Burt growled when he walked in on Kurt and I making out.

I am so dead. Like, _dead_ dead. It's horrible timing, too, because I woke up this morning with a new discovery: I was uncontrollably in love with Kurt. I mean, you'd have to be crazy not to like this guy. Now I know what some of you may be thinking ('Finally!' or something like 'Does this mean you're not going to try to ruin his life anymore?') and my reply to that is 'shut up' because, well, I don't want to go into any details yet. Just know that I love Kurt, and yeah, I'm not going to go along with my plan anymore. Unfortunately, I've got to deal with Burt now.

Kurt and I got fully dressed after Burt scolded us and sat at the dining room table, our heads down so we wouldn't make eye contact. Burt was tapping his foot impatiently, so I decided to speak first.

"It's not what you think," I began to explain. "Kurt and I were just...well, we _were_ making out, but I swear, I had the best intentions-"

"And what kind of intentions were they?" Burt snapped.

"I heard from someone at school why he wasn't there yesterday, so I decided to stop by and cheer him up. I spent the night, and we were just kind of giddy from breakfast." I replied.

"How do I know that you didn't seduce him?" Burt challenged.

"Even if he did, Dad, he was only doing it because of how he feels about me." Kurt spoke up. "You're honestly going to tell me that you and Mom never got frisky once in a while before you got married?"

Burt's face turned red and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "That was how people acted back in the day-"

"That's not fair!" Kurt shot up out of his seat. "Puck's a good guy, and I should be able to give him a reward for that. You and Mom probably went at it like bunnies when you were young!"

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that," Burt muttered.

Kurt sat back down with a sigh. "Sorry, I'm just going through a lot of emotions right now."

My phone went off and both Hummels looked at me. I pulled it out and scowled; it was Santana, the Wicked Witch of the West herself. Kurt quickly snatched the phone and answered it.

"We're kind of busy right now, Santana. Puck'll have to call you later, so bu-bye."

Kurt snapped it shut and tossed it back to me; I blinked and looked up at him in amazement.

"You're awesome," I chuckled.

"Tell me something I don't know," Kurt grinned slyly and glanced at me with a wink.

"Mohawk, I think you should go." Burt interjected.

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but Kurt quicklyrested a hand on my arm and shook his head.

"Just go; I'll meet up with you at lunch during glee practice." Kurt reassured.

And that's how I found myself waiting in the music room expectantly an hour later while everyone else prepared for when Mr. Schuester decided to show up. I needed to talk to two people: Kurt (to see how he was doing) and Mr. Schuester (to help sort out my feelings for Kurt) so I was itching with anticipation. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding when Kurt stumbled in behind Mr. Schuester. I could tell Kurt was sore from last night, because he walked like the lower half of his body was on fire. He wasn't wearing a scarf to cover up the marks and bruises on his neck that I'd left, either. I could feel Finn and Mercedes glaring at me from behind as Kurt took a seat beside me. I couldn't help but snicker at how uncomfortable he looked.

He glared at me. "What's, may I ask, is so hilarious?"

"Nothing," I smirked. "It's just that you make the whole 'I lost my virginity last night' walk look funny."

"I wouldn't be like this if someone went a little bit slower while we took a shower this morning," He grumbled.

"Speaking of this morning, how'd it go with your dad?" I asked.

"He's out shopping today for surveillance equipment for our house," He sighed. " He wants to change the security codes for the house, get more security cameras, and buy a couple of watch dogs that he plans on naming Hades and Severus."

"Wow, he's going all out." I chuckled.

"This is serious; you might not be able to come over anymore." He whispered worriedly. "I don't want you getting hurt whenever you stop by to see me-"

"As long as you slip me the codes in secret, I can handle the rest, okay?" I smiled down at him with a wag of my eyebrows. "I know your house like the back of my hand, thanks to my pool-cleaning business and that old nailing incident with your lawn furniture."

"So that was _you_ who nailed all my furniture to my roof," Kurt gasped.

"The point is that you've got nothing to worry about," I reassured.

"Okay, guys." Mr. Schuester spoke up with a clasp of his hands. "Today we're going to work on solo projects in order to find your weaknesses and strengths when it comes to performing..."

Practice after that went pretty well; everyone picked out their songs and were busy working on them and chatting it up. When it was time to go, I told Kurt to just walk with Mercedes since I had some stuff to ask Mr. Schuester. He went with her and the other girls, who probably interrogated him like crazy. Remind me to make that up to him later. Anyways, I walked up to the piano slowly as Mr. Schuester finished packing up, and it didn't take long for him to notice me.

"Oh, hey Puck." Mr. Schuester greeted. "How can I help you?"

"I need some advice with something, and you're the only person I can talk to." I said with a soft sigh.

"Well, what do you need help with?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I think I love Kurt," I blurted out.

Two very awkward moments later, Mr. Schuester and I were sitting in his room since he didn't have a class that period. I fidgeted around as I sat in a seat across from his desk.

"So, what's going on with Kurt?" Mr. Schuester questioned.

"Okay, so at first I wasn't so sure about him , but now I realize that I like him because all of this time I've spent with him has been awesome." I babbled. "But the thing is, I don't like any other guys, so I know I'm only gay for Kurt, but if I tell anyone that I really like him, then I'll get the crap kicked out of me for it-"

"Whoa, slow down there." Mr. Schuester chuckled. "Look, as far as I'm concerned, it shouldn't matter what other people think. As long as Kurt makes you happy, then everything should be fine."

"I know, but I'm not 100 percent sure how I feel. I think I'm at the 60 percent mark, though." I explained.

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel," Mr. Schuester suggested.

"I would, but his dad kind of hates me right now." I muttered, a blush creeping on my face.

"Why would he hate you?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Well, he kind of walked in on us making out the morning after we..._did it_." I mumbled embarrassingly.

"Oh," Mr. Schuester coughed nervously. "In that case, you should work things out with his dad. That way it's easier for you and Kurt to sort out your feelings while not having to worry about Burt breathing down your backs."

Mr. Schuester looked like he knew what he was talking about, so I took what he said into consideration. But then I got to thinking, isn't his own love life kind of messy right now? He left his wife, and he was kind of torn between Ms. Pillsbury and her during all of it. I personally like Ms. Pillsbury more than his crazy wife for a few reasons, one of them being that she was the whole reason Mr. Schuester almost lost his job. Now that Mr. Schuester was helping me sort out his problems, I figured I might as well give him a tip or two about his love triangle.

"I guess you're right." I shrugged. "So, how are you and Bambi doing?"

"You mean Ms. Pillsbury?" Mr. Schuester asked with shock clearly visible on his face.

"Yeah; aren't you guys like dating or something, since you left your wife and all?" I questioned with a smirk.

"We're not dating," Mr. Schuester said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well I'd snap her up soon, 'cause Coach Tenaka and her are hitting it off a little." I shrugged my shoulders casually. My phone went off and I pulled it out; Kurt was calling. "Looks like my man's calling me; catch you later, Mr. Schue, and thanks for the advice."

I left and met Kurt outside, who was clearly red with embarrassment. The bell rang, so that gave me an excuse to put an arm around his shoulders and lead him off to our next class.

"Next time you get to walk with the girls," He grumbled. "They wouldn't stop questioning me, and Santana had the nerve to ask how it felt when you topped!"

"Wow, that sounds hard-core." I snorted sarcastically.

He glared up at me, thrusting a paper in my hand. "Don't be such a jerk. After all, I got you the code."

"How'd you do it?" I asked curiously.

"My dad sent me the codes in a text for when I get home after school and told me not to tell anyone, but I don't think it'll hurt to give it to you." He replied casually. "Plus he's out again for a business meeting tomorrow, so you might be able to come by when he leaves around 12 o'clock in the afternoon."

"You have everything down to a tee, don't you, Twinkle Toes?" I teased.

"I do," He replied with a smirk. "He set up a couple of cameras in the front, so you might want to come from the back, where he has the two guard dogs set up. I think you can handle them, though, so you're only problem will be to make sure that you get the code right the first time you punch it in on the keypad he has on the back door. You only get one shot, and if you blow it, the alarm will go off and the police will be there in exactly five minutes, which would only leave you enough time to make it down to the fabric store across the street before they apprehended you."

I blinked in amazement. "...you're so hot when you calculate things."

"I always look hot," He boasted with a satisfied grin.

That night, I found myself gearing up for my big mission the next day, which happened to be Saturday. Most people would be in their houses relaxing during the afternoon, so I could sneak through the small woods that cut into Kurt's backyard and get in. I made sure to take a couple of pounds of raw meat (with some sedatives added in) and the paper with the code written on it.

I made my way over to Kurt's place (dressed in black to make it look like I meant business) around 11:30 the next day, and watched the dogs for a couple of minutes as they lounged around beside the pool. I saw Burt's car cruise down the street, so I decided to put my mission into action. I tossed the meat across the gate that cut off the woods from the house, and it didn't take long for the dogs to knock out. There was one camera watching over the backyard and all I had to do was wait for it to focus on the pool. When that happened, I dashed across the backyard and dove for the porch right before the camera caught me. I got the code right (thank God) and crept into the house before any of the neighbors saw me.

The house was pretty quiet, except for the soft voice singing upstairs. I figured it was Kurt and made my way over to his upstairs bedroom (he likes to have two different rooms for some strange reason), where, sure enough, the bathroom door was closed while steam rolled from the crack underneath the door. Kurt's voice was muffled a little by the sound of the shower, so I decided to head in the bathroom to hear him a little better. I didn't want to get my awesome spy outfit all wet and soggy, which meant that I had to strip down to my boxers. I was already imagining how funny Kurt's reaction would be when he saw me practically naked and listening in on his shower singing. I quietly slipped into the foggy bathroom and his voice pierced the air with a cocky presence.

"_I want your horror, I want your design, 'cause you're a criminal as long as your mine. I want your love-love-love-love, I want your love._" Kurt sang as he swayed his hips from side to side; I could see him through the shower curtain. "_I want your psycho, your vertical stick, want you in my room when your baby is sick. I want your love-love-love-love, I want your love-love-love-love, I want your love._"

"You can get some of my vertical stick in the shower, if you want." I spoke up.

Kurt screamed and I heard him crash against the wall. He poked his head out a few moments later, his eyes narrowed.

"When were you planning on telling me that you were there?" He questioned.

"When the shower turned off and I got to see you naked after you pushed the curtain open," I replied with a suggestive wink.

"You're such a perv," He scoffed and shoved the shower curtain closed.

"But I'm your perv," I teased.

"Good point," He muttered. "Fine, get in if you want, but don't be as rough as you were the other day."

"Yes!" I cheered and shed my boxers, eagerly climbing into the shower to join Kurt.

One hour and twenty very enjoyable minutes later, _Moulin Rouge_ was playing on his upstairs bedroom's TV while we made out on his bed. He moaned into the kiss as I roughly pressed my hips against his, my hands fumbling with his belt. He quickly stopped me with a disapproving look.

"You got enough action in the shower; be grateful that you got that far." He scolded.

"You're just too hot to ignore, babe." I growled playfully and tackled him down on the sheets.

He laughed as I tickled him and we rolled around for a little bit while messing around. The only thing that stopped us was the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway; it stood out among the calm nighttime atmosphere outside, so we knew that Burt was home.

"Oh no, he's home!" Kurt gasped. "Hurry, you have to leave!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" I snapped and quickly scaled down the stairs.

"I'll stall him until you can get into the woods," He added hurriedly.

I gave him one last kiss before I made a dive for the back door, which was right when Burt walked in through the front door. I could hear Kurt greeting him and feeding him some lame line on how he thought someone might've called while he was in the shower. I closed the door quietly behind me and made sure that the camera was looking in the opposite direction of where I was. The dogs were moving in their sleep and their snoring was barely audible, which meant that I didn't have much time to escape. Hoping for the best, I jumped over the fence, tearing my shirt as I did so. I landed in a bush just as the dogs fully recovered and barked in my direction. Burt was outside in an instant, Kurt fearfully standing behind him.

"Looks like it was just a squirrel," Kurt said with a sigh of relief.

"Hm, I s'pose so." Burt grumbled. "Those damn dogs better not keep us up at night if they see any other animals."

Burt walked back into the house and Kurt looked around the backyard with a raised eyebrow. I waved from my spot, which wasn't the bush, and he waved back weakly. He went back into his house and I collapsed on the ground. It was going to be really hard to see Kurt if I had to do this every time I wanted to come over.


	24. World Comes Crumbling Down

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note: **This chapter was in Kurt's POV, but it'll be in Puck's POV next chapter was once again brought to you by Renee, who has amazing plot bunnies that sneak into my Google docs account and push themselves into whatever I write. Oh, and this is like a Christmas present for everyone who reads this. I decided to put in lots and lots of heavy fluff, especially since you'll be missing it after the next couple of chapters. Well, Purt fluff anyways. I might add some other fluff, but I'm not saying who it'll involve; it won't be as steamy-ish as this, though, trust me.

**Note II:** This is the longest chapter of the entire story, so I suggest that you get all snug and comfy. And sorry for the rushed chapter, but I kind of want to check out my Christmas presents and mess with them a little.

* * *

"Those damn dogs better not keep us up at night if they see any other animals." My dad grumbled as he retreated back into the house.

I glanced around the backyard until I spotted Puck on the other side of the fence as he waved. I waved back weakly before I heard my dad calling for me to come in before I caught a cold. I slipped back in and closed the door with a sigh. I needed to find a way to spend time with Puck without all of the hassle of sneaking him in.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" I spoke up as he sat at the dining room table, polishing his shotgun.

"If it involves Mohawk, I don't wanna hear it." He grumbled.

"He's a nice guy, even if you don't think so." I pouted and took a seat across from him. "Who knows when a guy like Puck will come around again to sweep me off my feet?"

"You'll meet plenty of nice boys when you head off to college," He replied gruffly.

"Look, all I'm asking is that you tone down all of this surveillance junk so I can keep seeing Puck without having to sneak around behind your back to do it." I sighed.

"You've been seeing him behind my back?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I never said I did," I pointed out cautiously. "Can we just stick to the point here? I want to be able to invite Puck over without having to worry about you being overbearing and scaring him off, or killing him in the process with those dogs you bought."

He thought it over for a few minutes, after which he finally said, "Fine. Mohawk can start coming over again, but only if you promise to take down the poster of that werewolf kid you have in your upstairs bedroom-"

"Not my Taylor Lautner poster!" I gasped.

"I'm not finished," He continued. "You also have to throw out your tiara collection and pitch in some more time down at the shop on the weekends. If you agree to do all of that, then you and Mohawk are free to do whatever you want as long as it doesn't involve you getting hurt in any way."

I bit my lip; he knew that this was a lot to ask out of me, even if it _was_ for Puck. "...alright, I'll do it."

"I expect the first two things done by tonight," He added triumphantly.

"They will be," I muttered.

"That's my boy," He chuckled.

"Puck so owes me for this," I growled and shot out of the seat. "Well, I'm off to go make a few phone calls. Yell if you need me, _Father_."

I marched to my bedroom upstairs bitterly and slammed the door shut with a huff. The first person I decided to call was Mercedes to tell her the awful news, to which she replied that Puck so wasn't worth getting rid of the poster, but getting rid of the tiaras and extra work would do good for me. After that, I called Finn (he was still working as a pizza boy) and he was on his way to deliver some pizzas to my house. I finally got to calling Puck, but all I told him was that he was allowed in my house once more before he hung up. About an hour later, I had a breathless Puck standing on the other side of my room's door. I let him in and gave my dad a reassuring look as he stood at the foot of the stairs which overlooked my room.

"I'm beat; I was already halfway across town when you called me, but I managed to jog over here as fast as I could." He groaned and collapsed on my bed. "I think I deserve some make-up sex for this."

"You already got enough of that for today, and you're certainly not getting any more." I snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"I had to give up a lot of stuff just to get you access to this house again, and I'm not in the mood to mess around." I explained. "Plus you have to help me tear down my Taylor Lautner poster and throw out my tiara collection."

"Why do you have that poster anyways?" He snorted and eyed the image that hung above my bed. "You have a real stud sitting in your room right now."

"I had it way before you came along; no need to get jealous over it." I said.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just...intimidated." He mumbled.

"If you want, you can tear it down while I change into something more comfortable." I waved my hand dismissively and left him to lay waste to my beloved poster.

I slipped into the bathroom and decided to be a horrible tease; if Puck was being so blase about my sacrifices, then I'd turn up the heat and make him suffer along with me. I put on the one outfit that was all about the teasing and not about the pleasing. It consisted of a silky black see-through shirt, super tight grey sweat pants, and a soft, velvety scarf.

When I walked back out, Puck's jaw dropped and he crumpled the remainder of the poster in his hands. His lips were smashed against mine before I could register what was going on, and I moaned as his hands tugged on my waist passionately. My mind caught up with my hormones, though, and I quickly shoved him away. He frowned, trying to thrust our hips together in vain.

"You're evil," He growled.

"And you're very cruel to cute werewolf boys," I sighed and looked down at my shredded poster.

"He's so gay," He scoffed.

I glanced up at him with a musing smirk. "Aren't we the same?"

"Just shut up and tell me where your tiara collection is," He grumbled.

"It's in my regular school car," I replied, taking his hand and leading him down the stairs. My dad looked up from the TV in the living room, but Puck and I were already in the garage before he could make a threatening remark to Puck.

My tiara collection was kept hidden in the backseat of my baby, which was the large SUV I usually used for school. It was a very spacious car and my tiaras were kept underneath the three backseats that came before the trunk. I was bent down trying to drag them out when I felt Puck's arms wrap around my waist. I bit my lip as his hands roamed the lower half of my body.

"It must be really comfy back here, especially if you're laying down." He whispered into my ear.

I moaned and leaned back in his arms, one of his hands slipping my scarf off gently. Pretty soon, we were kissing and his jacket was on the floor next to my scarf before I knew what was going on.

"We can't do this," I panted as he thrust against me. "My dad's here right now, and we just did it before he got back home."

Before he could reply, the doorbell rang and I shot out of the car. Puck growled and tried to grab me, but I skipped out of his grip.

"I've got to go get the pizza, lover boy." I teased. "Just take care of my tiaras then meet me in the kitchen for some food."

"Whatever you say, dude." He grumbled and bent down to pull out my collection.

I sped over to the door before my dad could get it and pulled out the two twenty dollar bills in my pocket. Pulling the door open, I took the pizza from a waiting Finn and handed him the money as I balanced out the boxes in my arms.

"Keep the change," I quickly explained.

"Are you seriously ordering pizza from Finn again?" Puck exclaimed from behind me.

"Shut up, Noah." I snapped and then turned back to Finn. "Want some pizza before Puck and my dad devour them?"

"I knew you'd ask me, so I just took a couple of slices before I came here." Finn replied with a cocky grin.

"You know me so well," I laughed.

"Yeah, I do, don't I?" He chuckled. "Well, I guess I'll see you later then, Kurt."

"Okay, bye." I closed the door and glared at Puck. "You're so rude, I swear."

"He's totally trying to make a move on you!" Puck defended himself as I stormed into the kitchen.

"If he wants to make a move, let him. You know that I'll kindly turn him down, especially since I have you." I reassured with a sigh.

"That still doesn't make it right," He sneered.

"Oh, and it was right for you to get Quinn pregnant?" I counteracted bitterly. He went silent and I passed by him to get some plates. "That's what I thought-_Puck_!!!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, halfway to the cupboard with one of Puck's hands squeezing my butt and the other hand...well, I'd rather not go into detail as to where it was, so all you have to know is that it was pushing my thighs apart to grab something else.

"If you mention all of this Quinn drama again, I'm going to toss you onto the nearest flat surface and have my way with you just to show that you mean more to me than any other girl does." He threatened with a low, dangerous tone. "You don't need to keep shoving this in my face just to prove a point, or to justify the way Finn looks at you-"

"He...he looks at me a certain way?" I gasped, a blush collecting on my cheeks.

He pulled me into his arms, his hands finally leaving my certain sensitive spots so he could grip my waist tightly. I whimpered and put my hands on his chest to keep myself from completely being engulfed by his presence.

"I don't like the looks, and I really hope you're not encouraging him when I'm not paying attention." He replied, keeping the same serious tone.

"You've got nothing to worry about," I reassured softly.

He kissed me tenderly and I slipped my arms around his neck. "Good, now let's get some pizza. I'm starving."

I think that was the first time that I realized my true, honest feelings for Puck. I actually loved him, in a weird, quirky sort of way. I was actually a little confused, which is why I found myself sitting in Ms. Pillsbury's office the following Monday. She was wiping her desk with a disinfectant wipe and smiled up at me for a split second, handing me a pamphlet that read '_Love: It's Complicated_' so I flipped it open and started reading.

"So Kurt," Ms. Pillsbury spoke up once I got to the section about same sex couples, which really freaked me out. "When did all of these feelings come out about, um, Noah?"

"Well, I think it started when he helped me deal with the jocks that were messing with me." I explained. "Then we spent more time together, especially since we were paired up for glee projects multiple times, and now I'm not sure where we stand."

"I see," She interjected. "Have you two taken any big steps in the relationship?"

"I'm not sure if it's a relationship- well, I like to think it is, but I'm not sure where Noah stands on the subject." I blurted out. "Anyways, we've only taken a few big steps in this..._thing_ that we have."

"Would one of those things be, um, sex?" She asked, using the last word like it was forbidden or something of those sorts.

"...yes, and more than once." I sighed.

"Then I think that your problem might be that deep down inside, you're afraid that if you stop giving Noah this, then he might leave you." She said, softly scrubbing another spot on her desk and throwing away the wipe in the trash can beside her desk.

I played with my hands in my lap, glancing up at her glumly. "Have you ever loved someone so much that you'd do anything to keep them in your life, even if that meant making sacrifices that could have a major impact on your life?"

She glanced at a photo on her desk, which happened to be one of her and Mr. Schuester.

"Yes," She murmured with a small pout.

"That's exactly how I feel about Noah," I sighed. It was true; I was secretly afraid of losing Puck to someone else. After all, it wasn't every day that a boy would come along and show an interest in me. "The thing is, I'm confused about it at the same time that I'm worried about losing him. I feel like he's just using me and that I should end it, but at the same time I love him and I want to do anything to keep this relationship, or whatever it is, going."

"I think that you should tell Noah how you feel and hope for the best," She suggested. "If he doesn't feel the same way and only wants you for your body, then maybe you should consider putting things on old until you can both sort out your feelings properly."

"Wow, that's actually good advice." I smiled brightly. "Thanks for the help; I think I'll go talk to him before glee practice starts."

"That's a great attitude to have," She complimented. "I hope that everything works out."

I was about to walk out of her office, but I stopped myself after taking in a few things. She had helped me, so I'd help her out. "If you and Mr. Schuester ever, you know, want to meet up for some romantic relaxation, I always have the guest room open in my mansion."

She blushed and nodded her head furiously. "Oh, um, thank you, Kurt, I suppose."

I grinned. "No problem."

I felt confident as I marched to the music room, where I pushed the door open with a satisfied grin. As soon as I witnessed what was going on, however, my grin faded and I screamed, rushing to stop Finn as he threw punch after punch at Puck.

"Finn, stop it!" I cried and grabbed his arm before he could throw another punch. "You'll hurt him!"

"That son of a bitch deserves it!" Finn snarled, glaring at Puck as he clutched his jaw. "You were my best friend! I trusted you with everything!"

"We were drunk that night, okay?" Puck shouted in his defense. "It was an accident; it's not like I purposely got her pregnant!"

Oh no, someone told Finn the truth. I glanced at the other glee club members while Mike and Matt helped Mr. Schuester keep Finn at a safe distance.

"Who told you?" Quinn sobbed from her spot between a very protective Santana and Brittany.

My eyes fell on Rachel, who had guilt written all over her face. "It was Rachel."

"What? I didn't do anything wrong." Rachel said quickly.

Before I could tell her that it wasn't her place to say anything, Finn spoke up.

"I can understand Quinn getting drunk, but you, Puck? It takes you at least five or six beers to get drunk," Finn growled. "God, do you have any idea what you've put her through? Hell, what you've put everyone through?"

Puck wiped the blood on his hands on his pants. "Don't you think I tried to own up to it? She wouldn't even let me. Apparently everyone loves you more than they love me."

"You know damn well how Kurt feels about you," Finn pointed at me as I stood a few feet away from the drama as it unfolded. "Does he even know?"

"He hasn't known for very long," Puck explained with a frown. "I kind of told him about the baby last week after we had sex-"

That was a horrible choice of words, because Finn lunged at Puck's throat before Puck could finish his sentence. I watched with horror as Mike and Matt once again had to pull Finn away from Puck and Mr. Schuester helped Puck up.

"You don't deserve anyone, not even Kurt." Finn spat. "He's just using Kurt for his own sick, twisted games!"

Everyone fell silent and all eyes fell on Puck. He took a step toward me and I stepped away from him.

"What did he mean by that?" I asked softly.

"Kurt, please, let me explain." Puck soothed.

"What is there to explain?" Finn shouted. "The only reason you started hanging around him was to get close enough so that you'd be able to humiliate him in front of the rest of the school! I was stupid enough to not stop you before you took everything from him!"

This time when Finn lunged at Puck, I put a hand up and kept Mike and Matt from pulling Finn away. Mr. Schuester, of course, stepped in and yanked Puck out before he could get hurt any more. Puck glanced at me weakly.

"Kurt, things have change. _I've_ changed." Puck pleaded with me. "I know I was wrong to try and hurt you in the beginning, but it's not like that any more. I think I lov-"

"Just stop with the lies already," I snapped, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "If you hated me that much, you should have just told me after you took my virginity instead of building up my hopes-"

"You have to listen to me, please. I can explain everything," Puck begged.

"I gave you everything," I was furious, heart broken, and sad, all at once. I had no control over my emotions. "And you were ready to throw it back in my face and sell me out to the other jocks! I thought we had something, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Don't pin this all on me!" Puck was getting angry now. "Finn, Mike, or Matt could have warned you at any time about this, but did they? No, they didn't! So I shouldn't be the only one getting the blame for this!"

"You know damn well that they were ready to step in if anything bad happened! They were there for me, just like everyone else was!" I shouted. "God, I'm so stupid for thinking that you've changed; I should have just listened to everyone when they told me how bad you were-"

"Will you let me get anything in?" Puck snarled, now only inches away from me. "You're too damn fussy to even think about letting anyone else talk, because you're so angry! If you let me speak, then maybe you'd be able to understand where I'm coming from!"

Instead of replying, I raised my hand and punched him square in the jaw. I bit my lip out of pain and Puck stood a few feet away now, mouth open with shock.

"You're a lying, dirty, man whore who has nothing better to do than sleep with people and fuck up their lives!" I held my hands to my sides while they were balled up into fists; I was ready to hit anything that pissed me off. "And you had the nerve to act like everything was fine, like it didn't matter that I got my dad to let you back into my home, or that it was fine for me to sacrifice so much without you even acknowledging it!"

"We can talk this out, Kurt-" Puck began once more.

"No, we can't." A sob escape my throat and I put my hand over my mouth to silence myself before anymore got out. Tears spilled down my cheeks and I regained my composure enough to tell him one last thing. "Whatever we had is _over_."

I stormed out of the music room, the sobs finally taking over once I made it into the deserted hallways. I leaned against the nearest row of lockers and cried my heart out, burying my face in my hands. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and wanted to push the person away out of fear that it was Puck, but the grip tightened and I heard an all too familiar voice in my ear.

"I'm sorry," Finn whispered to me.

All I could do was sob louder and bury my face in his shirt. My world was crumbling all around me, and he was one of the only people who could try and help me piece it back together. After all, Puck had caused both of us grief.


	25. Evil Bowling Alley Schemes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note: **This chapter was in Puck's POV, but it'll be in Kurt's POV next time.I think it's pretty clear who helped inspire the ideas for this chapter (Renee) because her plot bunnies are pretty awesome.

* * *

"You're a lying, dirty, man whore who has nothing better to do than sleep with people and fuck up their lives, and you had the nerve to act like everything was fine, like it didn't matter that I got my dad to let you back into my home, or that it was fine for me to sacrifice so much without you even acknowledging it!" Kurt shouted at me, his eyes filled with anger.

"We can talk this out, Kurt-" I tried to reason with him desperately.

"No, we can't." Kurt sobbed once and covered his mouth to keep any more from coming out, but he quickly recovered enough to tell me one last thing. "Whatever we had is _over_."

He stormed out of the room after that, and I was left standing there with a blank expression on my face. Finn gave me a cold stare before he rushed after Kurt, and Mr. Schuester squeezed my shoulder comfortingly.

"Let him calm down before you try to talk to him," Mr. Schuester said softly.

Anger welled up inside of me as Mr. Schuester walked away, and I kicked a chair that was thrown beside me. Mike and Matt wheeled Artie away from the girls when they stared at me. If looks could kill, I would've been dead the minute Kurt left the room. I didn't want to hear their bitching and complaining, so I left the music room and slammed the door closed behind me. I stormed in the opposite direction that Kurt and Finn had left, headed toward the locker room to get ready for the football game later on that night. My mind was going crazy, so I just sat on the bench and thought about what had happened. Once my face started hurting, I snuck into Coach Tenaka's office and got some stuff to fix the few bruises Finn's punches left.

By the time I did that and finally got control over myself, the other jocks were already flocking in. Damn Dave Karofsky and Azimio decided to push my buttons once they got to their lockers, which were right near mine.

"What's wrong, Puckerman? Is Hummel being too much of a fag for you and your little plan to deal with?" Dave teased.

"I'm not going through with the plan anymore," I replied bitterly.

"Aw, do you have feelings for the little homo now?" Azimio snickered.

"For you're information, you fuckin' douche bags, Kurt found out about the plan, and now he's off being comforted by Finn and his little gleeks." I snapped. "Even if I do like him, he hates me and probably won't ever talk to me again."

"Wow, tough luck." Dave snorted. "Eh, there are plenty of hot girls in this school. I'm sure you can just snag one and move on."

"It's not that easy, okay?!" My voice was raised and I shot a dirty look in their direction. "I've got like, the entire glee club baring down my back and ready to kick my ass at any given time."

"I'm sure you can handle a couple of pricks like Rutherford and Chang," Azimio scoffed. "I mean, they're all soft and mushy now. Have you seen the way they look at each other? I mean, come on, they're so jumping each other's bones-"

"Shut up, already!" I shouted. "So what if they have a thing for each other? It's not up to you or anyone else at the lame ass school to decide whether or not it's right, because you've probably never been in the love!"

"You sound like you speak from experience, Puck." Gregory Matthews spoke up from his locker, which was right next to mine.

"He's in love with Kurt!" Dave exclaimed with a wicked grin. "Oh, this is too good."

"I can't believe you actually like the guy. I bet you're actually _sad_ that he's pissed off at you." Azimio taunted.

"Maybe he needs to feel a real man inside his preppy little ass to get him going in the right direction." Dave snickered "Think his bed's big enough to fit me in it, Puck?"

I lunged at Dave and crashed his head against his locker before Azimio and Gregory could pry me off of him. I kicked around and elbowed Gregory in the chest while I yanked on Azimio's hair.

"You son of a bitch!" I shouted. "If you touch him at all, I'll murder you with my bare hands!"

"What's going on here?" Coach Tenaka barked as he entered the locker room from the front, which meant he couldn't see the rest of us in the back.

"Just some rough housing, Coach, that's all." Dave called back, looking at me with a taunting smirk I wanted to punch right off of his face.

"Well stop it and finish gearing up," Coach Tenaka scolded and his office door could be heard slamming shut.

The rest of the time in the locker room, I kept quiet and slammed my locker closed to release my anger. Mike and Matt arrived an hour before the game, but Finn and Kurt didn't show up until there was only about ten minutes to get ready. I was waiting out on the benches when Finn walked out with Kurt trailing behind him. I heard Dave whispering something to Gregory and Azimio, then they all started laughing. Finn flipped them off and put an arm around Kurt's shoulders. I could tell that Kurt was ready to burst into tears and as much as I wanted to comfort him, I knew that I should listen to Mr. Schuester and just let him calm down.

The game was great; our team won and we were headed off to the regional football championships. I pretended to be happy for the sake of the team, but I honestly couldn't care less about the stupid championship. When everyone was running around on the field, I saw Mike, Matt, and Finn surrounding Kurt as they tried to help raise his spirits. I growled and stormed off of the field before I puked up my lunch; it was sick just watching Kurt let himself be babied by Mike and Matt, not to mention Finn. He's mine and no one else can have him. Doesn't anyone understand that?

I went down to the bowling alley to cool off, taking my cousin along with me to have someone to bowl with. My cousin, Kenny, was a year older than me and was pretty cool to hang out with, especially if you had problems. The place was jam packed with people who came from our game to celebrate, but I ignored the festivities and hung out with Kenny.

"Something's troubling you, I can tell." Kenny commented after I bowled a spare for what seemed like the millionth time that night. "You usually mess up when you've got something that won't leave you alone. Come on, you know you can tell me anything."

"Fine, but you have to swear on your life that you won't tell anyone." He nodded his head while taking a sip of his soda. "I'm in love with a guy, but he found out that I was just using him in the beginning for sex, which is awesome with him, by the way, and now he hates me."

He spat out the drink in his mouth and coughed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Whoa, way too much info, dude." He groaned. "Who is this guy?"

"Kurt Hummel," Kenny blinked in confusion. "The one that looks like a girl. I showed you a picture of him last time you visited so you could know who I used to throw into dumpsters."

"Oh, that guy." He said with a roll of his eyes. "I can't possibly imagine what you see in him-_ouch_!"

"Do you really want me to go into detail about what I like about him?" I questioned.

"I'm good," He muttered and took another sip of his soda.

"I was trying to use him at first, but then I realized how I felt about him and I gave up the plan I was gonna use to humiliate him in front of the school." I started to explain, getting up to bowl. I finally got a strike, so I sat back down and let Kenny bowl.

"Sounds to me like you've got a case of the Emily-plague." Kenny commented as he let his ball roll down the lane.

"The Emily-plague?" I asked.

"Yeah, you know my awesome girlfriend Emily?" I nodded. "Well back when we were first going out, I was just using her to get some action, and she found out then got really pissed. She wouldn't talk to me for weeks; I started to realize how great she was while I was moping around my house."

"What did you do to get her back?" I questioned.

"One day I showed up at her house and serenaded her until she agreed to talk things out with me. Turns out that girls really dig it when you do that," Kenny shrugged. "Anyways, you're kind of going through what I did, except it's with a guy and you haven't made up yet."

"So I have to serenade Kurt?" I snorted.

"If Kurt's acts like a girl as much as he looks like one, then you'll have no problem if you decide to do that." He reassured. "Oh, and getting him a gift wouldn't hurt either."

"You know way too much about this kind of stuff," I chuckled.

"A lot of people come to me; I've got years of guidance experience under my belt." He joked.

I was actually enjoying myself until Jacob Israel decided to sit down next to me, huffing like he was out of breath. Kenny looked at me with a raised eyebrow, so I glanced over in Jacob's direction.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"Dave Karofsky and two football players from Jefferson High were in the bathroom...talking about how they wanted to...beat Kurt up during the championships next week..." Jacob panted, handing me his iPhone. "Scroll down to my latest video...to see their conversation..."

I did just that, freaking out at what Jacob had told me. Was Dave Karofsky seriously thinking of hurting Kurt? I watched the video, my eyes going wide. Dave was telling the guys from Jefferson High how Kurt always peed before he was called out to kick, and then he said that if they wanted to, they could gang up on him during that time to get back at me just for the heck of it.

"Besides," Dave had said in the video. "Puck was already trying to hurt him in the first place, but since he failed at that, why don't we help him out and finish the job?"

Man, I never wanted Kurt to get hurt because of this. I would've never hurt him physically, only socially. Dave was taking this thing way too far;

"How did you get this without them seeing you?" Kenny asked as he watched it over my shoulder.

"I put my legs up on the toilet, and ran out of there when they left before they could go back and catch me." Jacob replied, finally regaining his breath. "So Puck, what are you going to do?"

"Try and talk to Finn about this, maybe even Mike and Matt." I replied, not thinking about whether or not he'd go sell the info to Dave. "Kenny, I think we should go home before I find these jerks in here and kick the crap out of them."

"I'll get the car warmed up," Kenny sighed and walked off to head out of the bowling alley.

I turned to Jacob with narrowed eyes. "If you show this to anyone else or have the nerve to post it on your blog site, I'm going to give you swirlies until we graduate. Understand?" Jacob nodded and slipped his phone back in his pocket. "Good, now get out of my sight."

That night, I could barely sleep, worrying about Kurt and whether or not Dave would choose to go through with his plan or attack Kurt before the big game. I tried to talk to Finn about it the next day, but he was always around Kurt, and I didn't want Kurt to get scared or hate me even more. I was actually kind of mad, though, because Kurt always seemed to have someone with him at all times to make sure I never got close to him. During the first half of the day, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, Rachel, and Brittany would rotate around to make sure that they could always be with him. During the second half, Mike, Matt, Santana, Quinn, and Finn took turns escorting him to his classed. Somehow, Finn always seemed to be the last one to walk with him, and he ended up taking him to and from school. I bet Burt was loving this.

I finally got Finn, Mike, and Matt alone one day during football practice, but it took a lot to get them to actually acknowledge me. I had to tell them that it involved Kurt's safety.

"We're listening," Matt muttered, glancing at me uneasily.

"I was at the bowling alley after the game the other night, and that Jacob Israel kid showed me a video." I began.

"Hurry up and get to the point; Kurt's waiting for me outside so I can drive him home." Finn snapped.

I shot him a dirty look. "It had Dave Karofsky talking to two guys from Jefferson High who plan on beating him up during the game next Friday."

Mike, who was slipping his shirt on, stopped midway. "What?!"

He tried to put his shirt on all the way, but it got stuck and he couldn't see, which caused him to run into his locker. I snickered, but stopped once Matt glared at me.

"You're kidding me," Finn muttered with wide eyes. "Should we tell Kurt?"

"He won't even look at me anymore, so you'll have to tell him." I muttered. "You should also mention that I have a plan, and he can come talk to me if he wants to hear it. If not, I guess I can just tell you and you can pass it on to him."

"I'll talk to him about it," Finn shrugged.

"But what's the plan?" Mike asked once he got his shirt on.

"Well, we'd have to come clean about everything to Principal Figgins, Coach Tenaka, and Mr. Schuester before we do anything, but I don't think that that part'll be too hard." I replied. "The hard part will be to get them to let us go through with what I have in mind."

"Won't we have to tell Kurt's dad about all of this? I mean, Kurt _is_ his son and this really involves the kid." Matt added.

"I'll take care of that tomorrow when Finn gets Kurt to go shopping with him and Mercedes." I glanced at Finn, who frowned.

"How come I'm the one that has to go shopping?" Finn snapped.

"Would you rather take him to a spa for the day?" I questioned.

"Shopping's good," Finn said quickly. "But I swear to God, if Kurt gets hurt during any of this, I will personally kick the crap out of you."

"I care about him too much to hurt him anymore," I grumbled.

"I hope you're not lying about that, because I care about him as much as you do, and I don't want to have to pick up the pieces again." Finn sighed.

I nodded in agreement and we all split up after that, heading our separate ways. I lingered back a little, watching Finn as he whistled, walking to a spot where a slim figure stood up. I realized that it was Kurt once I saw a smile light up his face. Finn gently grabbed his hand and they walked together, their hands connected until Finn told him something, which probably involved me. Kurt frowned for a minute and glanced back at the locker room door for some strange reason, maybe to catch a glimpse of me, or to just make sure Dave Karofsky wouldn't pop out and try to tackle him. He simply stood there and stared until Finn brought him back to reality by wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no one hurts you." Finn reassured softly, but still loud enough to hear from my spot behind the corner they were about to pass. I ducked my head back into the shadows and saw them walk by.

It hurt to see Finn in the position I should've been in, telling Kurt that I would protect him and make sure he never worried about anything. That was when I knew that I'd do whatever it took to make sure I got Kurt back, even if it meant committing social status suicide.


	26. Just One Little Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note: **This chapter was in Kurt's POV, but it'll be in Puck's POV next time. We all have to have a serious talk now.

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no one hurts you." Finn reassured me softly, his arms tightening around my shoulders.

I smiled weakly and snuggled closer against his side. "I know you will."

Even though I looked reassuring on the outside, I was secretly freaking out in the inside. I had three bruting jocks wanting to wring my neck at any given moment, and Dave Karofsky, the boy who has hated me since 6th grade, is leading them. Just great. To top it all off, Puck is supposed to have an amazing plan and wants to talk to me about it. I am seriously considering having Finn just meet Puck and tell me the plan after. I'm afraid that Puck will go wild with hope that he might have a chance at getting me back (which is so wrong because he doesn't) and drag me to the nearest room that has a table that can support the both of us as he tries to have make-up sex. That's the kind of thing his Neanderthal brain would approve of instantly.

Finn drove me over to his house after our little discussion and we did...well, guy stuff. He got me reeled in to Halo, which was an incredibly addicting game, and we watched a couple of basketball games. His mom, who is pretty nice, let me stay for dinner and Finn drove me home after that. He walked me to my porch and I saw my dad watching us from the living room window for a split second to see who I was with. Ever since the day I came home crying that Puck broke my heart, he'd been very reluctant to let any more boys in my life. Once he met Finn, though, he actually grew to like him. He approves of Finn way more than he did Puck.

"I was thinking that tomorrow, maybe we could go to the mall with Mercedes." Finn spoke up with a small smile as he leaned in toward me.

"Why?" I asked with a soft giggle.

"I was kind of thinking that I need some new clothes, and I figured that you two could help me out with that, since you guys are good with fashion and everything." He replied.

"Um, that sounds great." I smiled up at him before giving him a small hug. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

Just as I reached to open the front door, he gently grabbed my hand and stopped me from doing so. I glanced at him curiously, only to feel his lips softly against mine. Now I know what some of you must be thinking ('Push him away, you idiot!' or 'You need to be thinking about Puck right now and how you two should make up!') so you guys have to understand that Finn Hudson, the boy who I'd been crushing on for as long as I could remember, was kissing me. Not Quinn Fabray or Rachel Berry, but me, Kurt Hummel. For all I cared, Puck could've been watching Finn and I from the street.

I put my arms on Finn's chest as he pushed me against the door, the knob jiggling slightly when my hip hit the side of it. I kissed him back, obviously, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. It was a clean, gentle kiss that didn't last for too long, but by the time we broke apart, I was flustered and Finn had a soft blush on his cheeks. I leaned against the door and glanced up at him, his hands still clutching my hips.

"May I ask what that was for?" I murmured.

"I figured that that would help you get over Puck and all the crap he's put you through." Finn then smiled shyly. "Plus you looked kinda cute when you looked up at me all confused."

I felt my face heat up even more, if it was possible, and I looked away with a soft laugh.

"Have a nice night, Kurt." He kissed the top of my head softly and began to walk back to his car.

As soon as I managed to scramble into my house, my dad was already interrogating me about what happened. I almost laughed at how worried he looked.

"Nothing happened, Dad, he was just telling me to have a nice night." I replied and walked over to the stairs that led to my basement bedroom. "The goodnight kiss was an added bonus, though."

I left my dad to think about that and dialed Mercedes's house number. I plopped down on my bed as she finally picked up, the sound of her brothers playing Rock Band quite audible in the background.

"Hey, Kurt. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Finn wanted to take us shopping with him tomorrow. He knows our fashionable taste and would like us to spruce up his wardrobe."

"Ooh, sounds fun. That boy was starting to look like a train wreck anyways; he needs our help."

"Tell me about it." I paused for a moment, wondering whether I should tell her about the kiss. "Mer, can I tell you something that you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"From what happened last time I told someone, yeah, you can tell me. I can't handle another scandal like the one that went around when..."

"When I was opening my legs for Puck?"

"I was going to say 'when you and Puck had that thing going on' but I guess you can be that harsh if you want to."

"You don't have to sugar coat things for me. I'm a big boy and I can handle the cruel reality of the world."

"Alright, whatever you say. So, what did you want to tell me?"

"...Finn kissed me when he walked me up to my front door tonight."

"You've got to be kidding me. There's no way Finn would ever try to get someone off the rebound, especially you. I mean, he has more class than that."

"Technically, I'm not off the rebound. Puck and I were never officially dating."

"Kurt, please tell me that you're not justifying what he did-"

"Mercedes, the boy I've been crushing on for, like, ever decide to kiss me. How can I _not_ justify it?"

"I just don't want you to give your hopes up and get crushed again. And before you say anything, I _know_ Finn isn't that kind of guy, but he could duck out if he thinks that it's going to do damage to his rep, or his life."

I had no solid argument to counteract hers; she might be right. What if Finn gets scared of how his feelings are acting up- wait, stop right there. I know Finn and how he lets his feelings show. I shouldn't be worrying about this.

"If he ducks out, then he ducks out, but for the time being, he's being pretty sincere about it. He's treating me nice, letting me spend my evenings at his house, and giving me lifts around town. I think that we're headed in the right direction."

I could hear her sigh on the other line. "Just don't let Puck know this happened. Can you imagine how pissed he'll get? I don't want him coming to you with all of this anger he'll have and let it out on your poor little heart."

"I don't plan on telling him anytime soon, so no worries."

"Good. Just in case, though, can I phone Artie and tell him to run Puck over with his wheelchair tomorrow?"

"As much as I'd love to see that, no. It's best that Puck have no clue as to what's going on, and he can't have any suspicions either."

If I had any idea how chaotic that one simple kiss would be, I would've expelled it from my mind for good, if that was even possible. Damn hormones.


	27. Hurting Runs Off My Shoulders

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note:** This chapter was in Puck's POV, but it'll be in Kurt's POV next time. I'm also really sorry for the super long wait; a lot of stuff has been going on in my life and I've barely been near the computer. Plus I'm making a Puck/Kurt/Finn love triangle story where the readers get to choose who Kurt ends up with. Once I'm done with this story (won't be very long until then, sadly) I'll post it. Plus the super-fabulous purtmaker01 over on deviantArt is making a picture for the fanmix for that story; she already made one for this story (which I'm making a fanmix for) because she's awesome like that. Oh, and the events in this chapter were brought to you by Renee, who is awesome as well.

* * *

"I know you will."

Oh God, was Kurt seriously cuddling up to Finn? I was temped to run up to them, knock Finn out with one blow, then drag Kurt down south and smuggle him into Mexico, just to keep him away from that damn Hudson. Unfortunately, I knew that Kurt would put up a fight if I tried, so I just turned around and marched in the opposite direction.

Time went by pretty quickly, and before I knew it, I was driving over to Kurt's place to go talk to his dad; Finn text me earlier on that day telling me that he was with Kurt and Mercedes at the mall and that it was safe for me to go. Burt probably hated me, which meant that I'd actually have to let my feelings out to him to get back on his good side. Ugh, I hate having to get mushy. I guess it's worth it if it's for Kurt, though.

I was getting nervous with every step I took toward the porch and by the time I reached to knock, Burt had already opened the door with a scowl on his face. I gulped and gathered as much courage as I could, standing tall and proud.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Burt growled.

Ouch. That hurt more than when he called me Mohawk.

"I needed to talk to-" He raised his hand to cut me off.

"Kurt went down to the mall with Mercedes and that nice Hudson boy. You can talk to him later," He grumbled.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." I explained, peering inside. "Um, can I come in."

"Sure, whatever." Burt opened the door and I walked in cautiously. "I ain't going to shoot your head to bits if that's what you're worried about. Just go take a seat in the dining room and I'll meet you there."

I awkwardly took a seat at the neatly polished table as Burt sat at the head of it. He looked like a Mafia boss about to bring out his lackeys to get rid of my body so no one would ever be able to find me. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that this would all pay off in the end. Hopefully.

"So what the hell do you need to tell me that's so damn important?" He snapped icily.

"Okay, I kind of deserve this treatment, but can you just hear me out?" I sighed.

"Fine, get whatever you have on your chest off." He grunted.

"I wanted to apologize for hurting Kurt, and I don't want him to get hurt anymore." I began. "I mean, I actually like him more than just someone to go to that'll give me some sex. I like him as a person, and he's a really awesome guy-"

"Get to the point," He cut in.

"I love your son, okay?" I said, slamming my hand down on the table. "I fucking love him. I love the way he dresses, I love the way his nose scrunches up whenever he acts like he's above people, I love those little freckles on his chest, and I love everything about him."

Burt looked pretty amused. "Keep going, kid."

"I was stupid to try and jeopardize that by not telling him the truth about what I was trying to do to him in the beginning. I know it'll take a lot to get him back, and I'd really like for him to stay alive long enough for me to make everything up to him."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Some kid came to me the other day with footage of some stupid jocks who are planning on kicking the crap out of Kurt during the championship game." He opened his mouth, nostrils flaring. "And before you say anything, I plan on heading down to the school's office tomorrow and coming clean with everything so Kurt won't have to worry about anything. I don't care if I get any shit for it, or if you completely hate me for all of the crap I brought down on Kurt, but as long as Kurt stays safe, I can be condemned to hell for the rest of my life for all I care."

Burt eyed me suspiciously. "What was the whole point for you coming down here to talk to me, beside confessing your love for my son and excepting me to just sit by while some kids plan on hurting him almost as bad as you did?"

I took another deep breath. "I just want you to know that I have a plan to solve everything, but I need to know that I have your permission to do what I have to do to make sure Kurt doesn't get hurt more than he already is."

"You really do love him, don't you?" He snorted.

"I do," I said quietly, looking down at the table.

"Must've took you a lot of guts to come down here and tell me all of this." He muttered. "Alright, fine. As long as you come clean about everything and make sure Kurt doesn't get hurt anymore than he already is, you can go through with whatever you have planned."

I eyed him quizzically. "You took that better than I expected. When did you have so much trust in me?"

"Oh, I don't have as much trust in you as you think. I just think that if you really love Kurt, you better get a head start before that Hudson kid pulls a fast one on my boy again." He leaned back in his chair with a small smirk. "I think Kurt might've enjoyed that kiss a little too much."

"What?!" I shot up out of my chair. "Finn kissed Kurt?!"

"As far as I can tell," He shrugged.

"I can't believe he'd do that to Kurt, especially since he's still a wreck!" I snapped. "That's totally rebounding!"

"Whatya gonna do 'bout it, son?" He challenged.

"I'm going to go through with what I have to do to keep Kurt safe, then I'm going to beat Finn to a pulp!" I snarled and stormed for the door.

I had a lot to think about that night when I was laying in bed that night, but it didn't help much that I reached across the bed, hoping that Kurt would magically appear in nothing but a pair of briefs and a couple of bottles of whiskey in his arms. A guy can dream, can't he? Anyways, I was pretty nervous about the next day. Not because I was going to come clean about everything, but because I was afraid I'd punch Finn out of anger and get Kurt even more pissed off at me. It surprisingly went well, though, beside the fact that I was awkwardly sitting next to Kurt with Matt on my left, Finn on the other side of Kurt and Mike at the head of the small row of chairs that were placed in front of the large desk Principal Figgins had. Mr. Schuester, Coach Tenaka, Burt, and (unfortunately) Sue were in the office too. I'd just explained the whole thing to them, and it'd gone pretty quiet after that. I didn't think it helped that I mentioned that I took a few trips to the bed with Kurt, either.

"Let me be the first to break the silence," Sue spoke up first. "From what Puckerman and the other bohemians have previously said, I think it's pretty clear that they've been passing around the milkmaid for the fun of it."

"Don't you dare talk bad about my son," Burt snapped, pointing a finger in her direction. "He's just a boy that's confused about his feelings, and nothing else-"

"Keep telling yourself that, grease monkey." Sue snorted. "As I was saying, I think it would only be right if we transfer the gay kid to another school to keep his business in his pants and send the others to work in the local mines."

"There aren't any mines in Lima, Sue." Mr. Schuester said, obviously losing his patience with her. "And don't discriminate against the kids just because of their sexuality."

"As far as I'm concerned, they're running a black market brothel right underneath our noses. Hummel is all too willing to open his legs for any boy who orders him to!" Sue exclaimed.

That was my last straw. "Stop talking about him like he's not here! He has feelings to, you know, and he's been through enough crap without you and everyone else giving him a hard time about everything!"

"I demand his expulsion for talking back to his superior!" Sue shouted and pointed a finger at me.

"I demand that you shut up and stop treating Kurt like shit!" Finn snarled and shot out of his chair.

"Sit down, both of you!" Kurt hissed. "You'll get yourselves in even more trouble!"

Not wanting to upset Kurt, we obediently sat down and glared at Sue, who looked like she was ready to kill us.

"Um, can we go?" Mike asked worriedly, motioning to Matt. "The only thing we did was not tell anybody about this, which isn't as bad as what Finn and Puck have going on with Kurt."

"Everyone who was involved in any way has to stay in this office until everything gets settled," Coach Tenaka interjected for the first time.

"I agree," Principal Figgins sighed. "So Mr. Puckerman, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Crap. I so wasn't ready for that question. I didn't even have any back-ups or options like those game shows on TV do. I guess I'd just have to wing it.

"Well, I feel really bad for everything that's happened." I began. "But I'm not going all sappy and lovey-dovey because that isn't me. I'm just...kind of feeling guilty about what happened Kurt, because I like him and everything, and I so don't want him to get hurt at the championship game."

"Why should we even let you near Kurt?" Finn questioned.

I scowled. "No matter how much you or anybody else tries to keep us seperated, that won't change how we feel about each other." I looked up at Burt, who had his arms crossed menacingly. "I respect your opinion, like, a lot, but don't you think Kurt should have a say in what happens? I mean, even though he acts all mad and pissy towards me, I know that he still feels something for me."

"As much as I hate to admit this, and trust me, I do," Burt grumbled. "You're right. If Kurt can be honest about his feelings, then he can deal with them however he wants. But if you hurt him again, I'm going to make sure your body is never found-"

"Hello, I'm right here; I can hear you two talking about me!" Kurt waved his arms in the air dramatically. "And I'm pretty sure everyone can hear your threats to Puck, so if he does hurt me again, which will probably happen in the next few days, then you'll be their main suspect when he goes missing."

"Why do you have so little faith in me?" I asked, turning to him.

"Because you haven't changed your ways at all," Kurt scoffed. "You're the same disgusting, perverted pig I first met in middle school-"

"I think you might be wrong about that, Kurt; Puck has changed in more ways than one. How else would we know about all of this stuff going on?" Mr. Schuester cut in.

"Puck is just doing this so I can forgive him and he can go back to getting in my pants," Kurt muttered.

"Trust me, he's not." Mr. Schuester reassured. "You've actually changed him for the better. His feelings for you are real, and he cares about your safety so much that he came out with everything that was going on. The old Puck would've taken care of it himself recklessly, but since this situation involves you in it, he doesn't want to take the risk of you getting hurt and would rather rat himself out to keep you safe."

"Wow, that actually makes sense." Coach Tenaka snorted. "For a woman-stealer, Schuester, you've got some pretty good wisdom."

Mr. Schuester rolled his eyes and face palmed, which Finn had done a few moments earlier after hearing our Spanish teacher vouch for me. Sue was pacing around in aggravation and Coach Tenaka was looking over the five of us as we tensely sat in our seats.

"So what do we do now?" Burt spoke up. "Are we going go go through with the plan Noah has?"

"Wow, you actually called me by my name." I muttered. "When's the Earth going to explode?"

"Don't push me, boy." Burt snapped.

"Despite the wrong he has caused," Principal Figgins sighed. "I believe that Puck _has_ changed in some aspects, so we might as well go through with what he has in mind-"

"Are you all crazy?" Sue interjected, throwing her arms up in the air angrily. "How can you possibly listen to that pathetic meathead? For all we know, he could be working with the other jocks to catch the gay kid when he least suspects it!"

"I've had enough of your insults to my kid, Sylvester!" Burt growled. "One more word out of you and I'll bring your career down faster than you can yell at those Cheerios of yours!"

"Oh, I'm so scared." Sue scoffed. "Maybe if your wife was still around to keep your house under control, none of us would have to inconveniently be here. But, of course, she's gone thanks to your carelessness and your kid is free to run around from bed to bed while you sit by like the irresponsible parent you are-"

Something inside Kurt snapped at that moment, and shot up out of his seat, glaring at Sue menacingly. Burt put a hand on his shoulder to try and ease Kurt, but that didn't work very well.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my family like that, you psychotic bitch." Kurt snarled, tears forming in his eyes as he pointed at sue. "You have no idea what my dad and I have been through ever since my mom died, and I have the best fucking dad that there ever was, so shut your mouth and keep your comments to yourself."

Before anyone could speak, he was out the door. Finn and I didn't even waste a second jumping up and chasing after him.

"Kurt, wait." Finn whispered, catching Kurt's hand gently. "Don't let her get to you-"

"She has the nerve to talk smack about my family, and you expect me to go back in there and refrain from clawing her eyes out?" Kurt snapped.

I put my hands on both of Kurt's shoulders and planted a kiss on the top of his head. He stiffened, so I decided to speak. "Everything will be fine; let's just get this over with, okay?"

He glanced up at me, then at Finn, and finally slipped back into the room as we followed behind him. Between you and me, I wish I could've hugged him and made everything better, but that won't happen until my new plan to keep him safe is put into action. Then he'll more than gladly take me back...hopefully.


	28. Love is a Battlefield

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Glee.

**Note:** This chapter was in Kurt's POV, but it'll be in Puck's POV next time. I'm also really sorry for the gigantically long wait; a lot of stuff has been going on in my life and I've been working on random one-shots for LiveJournal, not to mention beta-ing for someone on that site as well. Anyways, thanks to Renee for the plot bunnies included in the story and to _OMG-its-a-pen_ for suggesting that I listen to the song _Better Than Me_ that Puck sings because, seriously? That song is so something Puck would sing to Kurt, so I just had to add it. Oh, and sorry if this isn't a good update, but I've got to get back to finishing my Language Arts homework. We have to write a lyric poem, and mine is going to be about Kurt and how he believes everybody will work for him one day.

* * *

"Kurt, wait." Finn said as he caught my hand before I could get away from the office. "Don't let her get to you-"

"She has the nerve to talk smack about my family, and you expect me to go back in there and refrain from clawing her eyes out?" I snapped bitterly, glaring up at Finn.

Puck put his arms on my shoulders and planted a kiss on the top of my head, causing me to stiffen. "Everything will be fine; let's just get this over with, okay?"

I glanced at Puck, then back at Finn, and realized there was no way getting out of this. I was doomed to go back in the room whether I liked it or not. I stormed back in, not willing to give Puck the chance to touch me in order to force me back in. Let's just say after that, the meeting was pretty awkward, not to mention tense. I got through it, however, and I was grateful for glee practice that day. I could have done without the dramatics, however, when Puck told the girls about his plan.

"Aw hell to the nah!" Mercedes exclaimed. "There's no way in hell that you jocks are putting our boy at risk!"

"Plus Mike and Matt could get all hurt, and they're too pretty to get damaged." Brittany added with a frown.

"Don't you think Finn has lost enough brain cells as it is?" Quinn snapped. "How much more fights does he have to get into to get serious brain damage?"

"It's all _your_ fault," Santana accused with a snarl, pointing a finger at Puck.

"I think everyone agrees with you there." I muttered as I sat at the piano with a look of superiority.

"It's the best way to catch Karofsky in the act, plus it's better than just waiting around for him to strike." Puck defended. "I think we all prefer Kurt with the face he has now and not some deformed one."

"Who says my face'll be deformed when he beats me up? I'll make sure to protect my money-maker," I waved a hand over my face to emphasis my point.

"He's gonna have three guys with him, dude." Mike snorted as he and Matt lounged on top of the piano.

"You'll be more focused on cock-blocking, that way they don't try to get some action." Matt chuckled.

"I could do without that mental image, Matt." Artie groaned and wheeled his way across the room.

"I don't think many people are wanting to get some action out of me," I snorted. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see both Finn and Puck looking at me intently. I gave them a death glare and they looked away quickly.

"I think this is a great idea," Rachel spoke up. Everyone glared at her. "Well, Mr. Schuester told me that the rest of the club was going to perform The Star-Spangled Banner at the game, so we'd all be there to keep an eye out on the boys to make sure nothing gets too bad."

"Wow, that actually makes sense." Brittany hummed.

Mercedes needed a few moments to think it over. "Alright, fine. But I swear to God, Puck, if any of them come back hurt, especially Kurt, Karofsky will be the least of your worries."

It amused me that she was looking directly at Puck, who looked like he was afraid she'd pull out a knife and stab him right then and there. Before anyone could say anything else, Mr. Schuester walked in with a smile on is face that couldn't help but reassure us all. We were still working on our solos that week, so I was pretty thrilled about it. My original song choice was a happy song about falling in love, but then I decided to change it to something that expressed my real love life.

Halfway into my rehearsal, Puck approached me cautiously. Mercedes and Tina instinctively rose from their seats, but I rose my hand and motioned for them to sit back down. I needed to face this monster alone. I could tell he was anxious. He took a seat beside me and I turned in his direction with a raised eyebrow.

"Listen, I know you're still mad at me and all, but I've gotta tell you something." He took a deep breath. "I...I told my mom."

"What did you tell her?" My eyes were wide with fear. I knew his mom had high expectations for him.

"That I was bi," Puck muttered. "Because I know I like girls and all, and you're the only guy I've ever had the hots for, so I guess that means I'm bi, you know?"

"When did you tell her?" I gasped and inched closer.

"Um, in the morning. She was drinking coffee at the time, so I was too busy cleaning it up for fifteen minutes to get her first reaction, but then we sat down and talked...and talked...and I had to clean up some more...but, um, in the end she was kind of cool about it. She took it way better than I expected her to." He frowned slightly. "I kind of did it for you."

I blinked. Was he this committed to me? I mean, telling his mother that was a big step. I was...well, I was actually proud of him. Don't get mad at me if I happened to leap up and wrap my arms around his neck, tightly giving him a hug.

"Thanks," I whispered as he hugged me back. "I know that it must've been hard."

"It was, but I'm glad I got it over with." He sighed.

I slipped out of his grip and back into my original seat. I caught Finn glancing at us out of the corner of my eye; he must be going through a lot of emotions right now.

"So, is everything cool between us? Even if it isn't, I'd still like to be friends." Puck spoke up.

"No, everything isn't cool between us," I shrugged. "but I guess we could go back to being friends. Just don't expect me to go all gaga for you, though. I'm not that kind of guy."

"I figured that much," Puck grumbled.

"Hey Kurt," Finn jogged over to my seat. "Think you can help me with my song?"

I knew Finn was trying to give me a way out of my conversation with Puck. After mouthing a silent 'thank you', I got up and scurried off toward the drum set alongside him.

"I owe you one, big guy." I laughed softly.

"No problem; I could tell that the conversation was kinda getting awkward." Finn ruffled my hair slightly. "Which song are you singing, if you don't mind me asking."

"It's a surprise for tomorrow," I explained as I ran my hand along the drums. "I'm sure everyone will be shocked."

"You've been shocking people a lot, buddy." Finn grinned down at me and draped his arm around my shoulders. It was times like these that I cherished because I knew they wouldn't last long. I learned that kind of thing from the time I spent being Puck's play toy.

- -

The next day came faster than I planned, which meant I had to wait through song after song. Mercedes surprised me with her rendition of _Disturbia_, Artie was amazing with _Waiting on the World to Change_, Tina shone like a star with _Misery Business_, Brittany was surprisingly good with_ Take it Off_, Santana did a nice job with _Tik Tok_, Matt was dazzling with _In My Head_ (Jason DeRulo's version, not the No Doubt one, unfortunately), Mike rocked _I Don't Wanna Be_, Quinn almost brought me to tears with _Unfaithful_, and Finn blew my mind with_ Use Somebody _(I could've sworn he looked at me multiple times during the song). When it was Puck's turn, however, everyone was stunned when the music came one. It wasn't a song we were familiar with. I prepared myself to listen intently to the lyrics as he began.

"_I think you can do much better than me, after all the lies that I made you believe. Guilt kicks in and I start to see the edge of the bed, where your nightgown used to be._" Puck sang softly, strumming his guitar to the rest of the music playing from the band. "_I told myself I won't miss you, but I remember what it feels like beside you. I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes, and I think you should know this. You deserve much better than me._"

I could feel Puck's gaze land on me more than once and when it did, we made direct eye contact. I couldn't find the willpower to look away.

"_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder. Wish I never would've said it's over and I can't pretend I won't think about you when I'm older, 'cause we never really had our can't be the end, the end._" Puck was really getting into the song. "_I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes, and I think you should know this. You deserve much better than me. I really miss your hair in my face and the way your innocence tastes, and I think you should know this. You deserve much better than me, and I think you should know this, you deserve much better than me._"

The song was short, but it struck a nerve somewhere deep in my heart. When the rest of the club clapped, I was the only one who stood silent and looked down when Puck took his seat. I almost forgot that I was next, but a nudge from Mercedes got me stumbling out of my seat and to the center of the room. I felt all eyes on me. I was ready for this; I knew I was going to wow everybody. Taking a deep breath, I was soon singing with the music playing perfectly behind me.

"_You're beggin' me to go, you're makin' me stay. Why do you hurt me so bad? It would help me to know, do I stand in your way or am I the best thing you've had? Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why, but I'm trapped by your love and I'm chained to your side_." I could see the look on everybody's face, especially Rachel's. They were shocked I decided to do a Pat Benatar song. "W_e are young, heartache to heartache we stand. No promises, no demands, love is a battlefield. We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong. Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing love is a battlefield_."

Puck looked dead serious as I continued to sing, while Finn sat back with a smirk that encouraged me.  
_  
_"_We're losing control, will you turn me away or touch me deep inside? And before this gets old, will it still feel the same? There's no way this will die, but if we get much closer, I could lose control and if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold._" I belted out, slamming my feet for emphasis. The music continued to pound throughout the room and I caught Quinn and Santana singing along with me. "_We are young, heartache to heartache we stand. No promises, no demands, love is a battlefield. We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong. Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing love is a battlefield_."

_"We are young, heartache to heartache we stand! No promises, no demands, love is a battlefield_!" I was singing alongside all the girls now, even Rachel, and I almost laughed when Artie decided to cut in with Mike and Matt. Finn and Puck were the only silent ones at this point, because even Mr. Schuester was singing with a grin on his face. "_We are strong, no one can tell us we're wrong! Searchin' our hearts for so lo-o-o-ng, both of us knowing, love is a battlefield_!"

The music cut short after that, just as I'd planned, and I did a quick bow. I knew I rocked it, and no one could deny that. Pat Benatar was so my thing.

Mercedes was the first one to compliment me, saying how good I rocked a white girl's song. Then Mike and Matt hoisted me into the air for a congratulations toss, but as soon as I started protesting, Finn reached up and easily brought me back onto flat ground. I had to deal with the noogies and tickles I got from Mike and Matt as payback after that. Santana mutter a "great job, Lance Bass" and Brittany gave me a big hug as a gift. Rachel swiftly said how well I was and Quinn shot me a faint smile (poor girl and all those pregnancy downfalls). Finn put an arm around me and squeezed my arm enthusiastically.

"You did great, dude." Finn grinned down at me, then glared at Puck. "Don't you think he did awesome, Puck?"

Puck glanced at me from across the room with a smirk. "Huh? Oh, yeah, he did a nice job."

I narrowed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. "I was awesome, and you know it."

"Whatever you say, oh great and all-knowing Hummel." Puck rolled his eyes and buried his hands inside his pockets sheepishly. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that he was blushing.


End file.
